Power of the Stars
by Meganhana08
Summary: This takes place four years after Sakura captures the Void card and Syaoran is already back from Hong Kong. The quiet life the CCS gang changes when a new presence appears. Is she good or evil? What are her intentions for Sakura? This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! There is Sakura and Syaoran pairing and more pairings to come. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Power of the Stars **

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own or have rights to Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters (no matter how much I want it to be.)

This is my first fanfic. This is a manga anime mix story. It takes place two years after the Sakura captures the Void card and Syaoran comes back from Hong Kong (permanently).

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

Now on with the story!

* * *

Prologue

A woman sitting on a throne from another world looks on the planet Earth from her mirror, "It's time for Sakura-san to learn the true power of the stars." said the woman's voice. "The Card Mistress is only the world's most powerful sorceress because she split Clow Reed-sama reincarnation Eriol Hiiragizawa power between him and her father. But now her power shall truly expand." The woman smiled. "You'll see Sakura-san; everything I'm doing is for you." The woman changed her aura of magic and sends it over Tomoeda and towards England. "It's only a matter of time before Hiiragizawa-sama senses my magic and come back to Japan and then my plan will be in motion."

* * *

In England…..

Eriol looks up from his mediation with a worried face; Spinel Sun looks up from his book and stares at his master's face, "Eriol-san, what's wrong?"

"I sense a dark presence and I fear Sakura-chan might be in danger." Eriol said

"Why Sakura-san?"

"Now that she is the most powerful sorceress, I always feared that other magicians might come after her. Now it seems that it might be true. Call Nakuru, we will be leaving soon and heading straight to Japan."

"Can't Sakura-san handle it herself?"

"This magic seems very powerful and I'm not sure of Sakura-san is that powerful to handle it even with my descendent and her guardians to help her."

Spinel sighed, "I'll tell Nakuru." Spinel got up and left the room to search the house for her. Eriol got up and walked over to the window and looked up to see the sun setting. 'I hope Sakura is strong enough to fight this new enemy.' Eriol thought

* * *

In Tomoeda…

Kero started up and looked around the room, 'This presence…' He looked up to see his mistress sleeping conformably in her bed. 'Of course, Sakura doesn't notice it. I'll talk to Yue about this in the morning.' Kero thought as he went back to his

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura sweet dream turned to a nightmare 'This dark presence...'

* * *

AN: I hope you like this story. By the way, I found on ages of the characters while doing research to write this story. Also in my story, Eriol ages normally after Sakura splits his magic, I'm not sure if it the same with the manga. Like I wrote before, this is a manga anime mix story so I will have pieces of the anime and manga. Please tell me if I make any mistakes. Please Read and Review. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Power of the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it characters.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The next morning…..

RIIIIIING

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" Kero yelled at the sleeping lump.

"Hoe!" Sakura yelled "I'm going to be late!" she said when she looked at her clock to see that it's 8:00 when school starts at 8:30. "Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura yelled at the Sun Guardian while getting up from her bed.

"Don't you start Sakura! I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes."

Sakura ran out her room and into the bathroom, five minutes later she runs back to her room with her toothbrush still in her mouth. Sakura quickly put on her school uniform and places her toothbrush back in the bathroom while trying to fix her shoulder length hair. 'Maybe I should cut it. No, Tomoyo will yell at me if I do.' Sakura thought while sweatdropping at the thought of her best friend reaction to her decision to cut her hair. After fix her hair she went back to her room to grab her book bag and ran downstairs. "Ohayo Otou-san(dad), ohayo Onii-chan(big brother)!" Sakura smiled when she entered the kitchen.

Fujitaka looked at his daughter and smiled, "Sakura-chan you're quite early this morning." He said while setting up plates on the table.

"Hoe?" Sakura turned and looked at the wall clock and noticed it was 7:20. "Hoee!"

Toya chuckled quietly while he ate his breakfast, even though he no longer lived in the house he sometimes came over to check up on his family. "Seems like someone, changed kaijuu clock."

"Onii-chan!" she said while shaking her fists realizing it was him who probably changed it. "I am not a kaijuu (monster)!" she said as she dropped her backpack on the living room couch and walked over and sat down on the kitchen table.

"You could've fooled me with all the stomping I've been hearing."

"I was running around only because I thought that I was late."

Fujitaka smiled at his two bickering children, "Okay, Okay let eat."

"Itadakimasu (time to eat)" the three said together.

Kero came down the stairs and sat on the table, "Yay! Pancakes!" and he started gobbling his plate of pancakes. Since both Fujitaka and Toya knew about magic, and Kero and Yue's existence there was no reason for him to hide any more. Fujitaka smiled at the stuff toy while Toya stared at him, he wasn't used to the stuff toy or his eating habits.

After she was done, Sakura took her and Kero plates to the sink and got her backpack from the couch. Kero flew up to her, "Sakura, I think I'll come with you to school today."

"Why?" she asked

Kero quickly said, "Because I don't want to stay home alone today."

"Alright but don't come out until I say so."

"Fine" he said as he flew into her backpack. Truthfully he wanted to keep an eye on her just in case the dark presence appears again.

Sakura walked towards the door and put on her shoes, "Ja mata ne (see you later)" she said to Toya and Fujitaka and she walked out the door. While walking to school she took her backpack in her hands and opened it slightly. "Kero-chan, did you feel a dark presence last night?"

Kero looked shocked at Sakura, 'So she did feel it.' "Hai, Sakura I did."

"What do you think it can be?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't be surprised if it came after you."

"Hoe. Why me?"

"Because you are a powerful sorceress now and there might be magicians that are after your powers."

"Why now?"

"Who knows?" Kero said. Sakura sighed. "Cheer up; you got me, Yue, and the brat to help you if trouble comes."

Sakura smiled, 'Hai, and I got my invincible spell as well.' While she continued to walk, she saw Syaoran waiting in the corner. "Ohayo, Syaoran." Ever since Syaoran came back, they grew closer together. When school started he waited for her at the corner of the school.

"Ohayo, Sakura. You're on time this morning." He smiled

"Onii-chan changed my clock again."

Syaoran smiled knowing that it will be the only reason to why she was on time.

"Ohayo, brat!" Kero yelled from the backpack.

"You brought the stuffed toy to school with you?" Syaoran asked Sakura

"Who are you called a stuffed toy, brat?!"

"The one who looks like a stuffed toy!" Syaoran yelled at Sakura backpack.

Sakura looked around making sure no one was watching, lucky since it was early in the morning no one was around to notice Syaoran yelling at the voice inside her backpack. "Kero-chan! Syaoran! Stop someone might see you guys and I don't want to explain my boyfriend is yelling at my backpack."

Syaoran blushed at the word "boyfriend". Even though they have been dating for two years he still wasn't use to it. "Let get to school." He muttered. They walked the rest of the way quietly. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Syaoran, did you notice a strange presence last night?"

"A strange presence?" Syaoran and stop walking to which Sakura stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"What?! Sakura notice the presence and the kid didn't? Sakura-chan you must be more powerful than I thought."

"Just because Sakura notice a presence and I didn't doesn't mean that she is more powerful than me." Syaoran angrily said. Syaoran looked up to see Sakura give him a weird face. "Not that I'm saying you are not more powerful than me, I just saying that-." he quickly added and blushed

"It's okay Syaoran; I know what you're trying to say." 'I think' "Let's get to class before we're late." she said as she continued to walk to the high school.

Syaoran stared at Sakura back and slapped his head, 'Me and my big mouth.' Syaoran followed after Sakura.

* * *

The woman looked from her mirror and watched the scene. "He may be a descendent of Clow Reed-sama but his powers will never come close to the power of the stars.

A man walked into the woman's lair, "Queen-sama, when are your plans for this girl start?"

"Patience is a virtue, my dear General, and soon all my planning will come together." 'Soon Sakura-san will have the full power of the Stars.'

"Hai, Queen-sama" the General said while bowing to his queen. 'I wonder what her true plans are for the Card Mistress' the general thought while watching his queen continue to look through the mirror to watch the young Card Mistress.

* * *

AN: Why does this woman want Sakura to have the full power of the Stars? Who is this General? Will Syaoran ever stop blushing over the word "boyfriend'? We will see next time on the Power of the Stars! Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of the story. Please read and review, I live off criticism (not really) but I need to know if I doing anything right or wrong. Also I will try to make the chapters longer, like I said before, this is my first fanfic. Till next time, ja mata ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Power of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Unfortunately)

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In Seijou _high school__….._

"Ohayo" Sakura and Syaoran said together as they walked into the classroom.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-chan, Li-kun. Sakura-chan you're on time this morning." Tomoyo smiled to her best friend from her seat.

"Onii-chan changed my clock again." Sakura explained as she walked over to her seat and Syaoran took his seat behind her.

Tomoyo giggled at her friend. "I should've known. Why else would Sakura-chan be on time."

"Of course if I didn't wake up Sakura, she wouldn't be on time, even if Toya changed her clock." Kero yelled as he pop out of Sakura backpack.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura whispered harshly. She looked around the classroom to make sure no one was looking. "We had a deal; you do not come out unless I say so."

"Hai" Kero murmured as he went back into the backpack.

"Why is Kero-chan here?" Tomoyo asked

"I'll tell you during lunch." Sakura replied

"That stupid stuffed toy is going to blow our secret." Syaoran mumbled to himself but Kero heard and before he could respond Sakura friends Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara, and Takashi Yamazaki walked up to them.

"What secret Li-kun?" Naoko asked. Syaoran jumped up in surprise, then glared at Tomoyo as she giggled at him knowing that he was too busy looking Sakura that he didn't notice the group coming towards them.

"It's nothing." he said while staring out the window next to him and he swore he heard a chuckle coming from Sakura backpack. 'One of these days, I'm going to get that stuffed toy.' He grinned evilly while thinking of ways to torture the guardian.

"Did you know that parents invented secrets to keep children from knowing anything and then it was outlawed the government because children started having their own secrets with another but people couldn't help but tell secrets so it was-" Yamazaki was cut off because Chiharu started choking him (anime style). Everyone sweat drop as they watched.

"It was a lie wasn't?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"Why else would Chiharu-chan be choking Yamazaki?" Tomoyo said

"So did you guys hear?" Chiharu asked after she was done choking Yamazaki, who was now passed out on the floor.

"Hear what?" Sakura asked, wondering if she should Yamazaki to the nurse, but she decided there was no need to when he pop back up.

"That there is going to be a new transfer that's coming to our class." Rika answered

Sakura frowned, since her elementary days; she realized that whenever a new transfer student came to her classroom it always meant trouble for her. 'This one better be normal.'

Naoko noticed Sakura frown and asked, "Sakura-chan, what wrong?"

Sakura was thinking of lying but thought against it said, "Well, in elementary school, whenever we had a transfer student, things start happening."

Tomoyo and Syaoran understood what she meant but the others were unsure of Sakura meaning. "Not all transfers were bad after all you and Li-kun are dating." Rika said thinking that, that was what Sakura meant. Sakura turned and smiled at a blushing Syaoran who was still looking out the window.

"Yeah, and Hiiragizawa-kun was nice when he didn't team up with Yamazaki-kun that is." Chiharu said as she crossed her arms.

"I guess." Sakura said warily. 'If only they knew the trouble that happened when the boys came to town.' The bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom and the group went to their seats.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, mina" the teacher said

"Ohayo, sensei." Everyone called out.

"As you all heard, we have a new student joining our classroom today." The teacher turned and called the transfer inside. The bluish-black haired student walked in and everyone looked, wondering who the new kid was except for seven people who looked shocked. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

'Eriol! What's he doing here?' the seven people thought.

"He is from England. Please be kind and courteous to him while he is here." continued the teacher. "Hiiragizawa-san, you can seat behind Daidouji-san, which is right next to Li-san."

Syaoran frowned when to the teacher said that. 'It's like elementary school all over again.'

"Arigato, sensei." Eriol said as he walked towards his seat. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran all looked and stared at him. In their minds, he said 'I tell you during lunch.'

Sakura sighed, 'I knew trouble was going to come with a transfer and it must be bad if Eriol is here. So much for a normal transfer.'

"Alright, let start class." The teacher said.

"Hai." Shouted the class.

* * *

During lunch Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sat outside waiting for Eriol to arrive.

"I wonder why Eriol-kun came back?" Sakura wondered while eating her lunch.

"I don't care why as long as he doesn't start trouble and call me that nickname he likes so much." Syaoran frowned as he ate.

"I don't know why he's here but I know that fun stuff is going to happen." Tomoyo said, "You have to admit it been boring here ever since Sakura-chan captured the Void card."

"I guess so." Sakura and Syaoran said together.

"Maybe now I can videotape Sakura doing more magic and wearing my costumes." Tomoyo said dreamily.

"Tomoyo-chan" Sakura muttered as she and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Hey what about me?!" Kero said from Sakura backpack.

"Sorry, Kero-chan, I guess I forgot about you." Sakura said as she opened her backpack allowing Kero to fly out. "Here, I bought some food for you."

"Yay!" Kero said as he gobbled his food.

"Greedy stuffed toy." Syaoran muttered

"What was that, brat?" Kero said dangerously

"I think you heard me, you stuffed toy."

"If I wasn't worried about being caught, I would transform and beat the crap out of you."

"Right, I'm _so_ scared of your other form." Syaoran sarcastically said

"NANI?!" Kero shouted.

"Kero-chan, Syaoran behave."

"Yes please behave my cute little descendent." Eriol smiled as he stood next the group while Syaoran frowned.

"Hooee!" Sakura said in surprised.

"Gomen nsai, Sakura-chan I didn't mean to surprise you." Eriol apologized

"It's okay." Sakura panted as she clutched her fast beating heart.

"So Hiiragizawa, do you want to tell us why you are here? Or are going to give a cryptic answer?" Syaoran asked while he crossed his arms and frowns (AN: you will see Syaoran frowning a lot.)

Eriol ignored Syaoran question which made him frown more and asked one of his own, "Sakura have you felt a dark presence lately?"

"Actually, I felt it while I was sleeping last night, I didn't have any visions. I just felt the presence."

"Yeah, I felt it too but I didn't know if Sakura felt being that she was still sleeping." Kero said seriously.

"Is that why you come with Sakura-chan today?" Tomoyo asked

Kero nodded his head.

"What about you, my cute descesdent?"

Syaoran frowned and muttered something underneath his breath before replying, "No, I didn't feel anything dark last night. I didn't even know about it till Sakura asked me about it this morning."

"How did you know about this dark presence?" Kero asked Eriol as he stopped eating his cake

"I felt it when I was meditating in England and I figured it originated here"

"What makes you think that?"

"Kero-chan, what's with the 20 questions?" Sakura asked

"I have yet to ask 20 questions. But you have wonder why he assumed the presence is centered here and not England?" Kero said.

"Well Sakura-chan is the most powerful sorceress, so it would make sense for the presence to be after her." Eriol answered

"I guess so." Kero said warily while finishing a piece of cake Sakura made for him.

"Until we know what this presence wants, we should watch over one another."

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree with Hiiragizawa-kun." Syaoran admitted

"Thank you, my cute descesdent." Eriol smiled

"Don't make me regret agreeing with you Hiiragizawa-kun."

"This means that I can videotape Sakura doing more magic. I'm so happy!" Tomoyo dreamily again

Everyone in the group sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan" Sakura muttered

The bell rang and everyone got up and packed up their bags.

"Come on Kero-chan." Sakura said opening her bag for Kero to enter in.

"Coming!" Kero yelled then he flew back into Sakura bag.

* * *

The woman looked at her mirror and was watching the gang talk about her presence. "It's time." The woman turned around, "I call upon my guardians of the elements: Mizu, guardian of the water, Kasai, guardian of fire, Chikaze, guardian of wind, and Chi, guardian of the earth. I, Marisha-Ten, command you." The four magic circles appeared with the Japanese symbols of their elements and the guardians rose up and bowed before their mistress. "I have a mission each of you but under no circumstance are you to kill anyone do you understand."

"Yes mistress-sama." They said together.

"Good. Your mission is to attack the Card Mistress, separately of course."

The eyes of the guardian flew up. "The Card Mistress?!"

"Yes." Queen Marisha-Ten answered

"But Mistress isn't she the most powerful sorceress of the earth?" Chi asked

"Yes, but don't worry she won't kill you, injure you but not kill. She has too much of a pure heart for that."

"So we just attack her?" Chikaze asked

"Not only that, you have to push her magical abilities." Queen Marisha-Ten replied

"What for?"

"You will see in the end. Chikaze, you are the first to go down to earth and began the mission."

"Hai, mistress. I will not fail you." Chikaze said while bowing.

"I know you won't, my dear guardian. Don't forget the conditions." Queen Marisha-Ten said as she turned back to her mirror the watch Sakura. Chikaze bowed once more and went down to earth. "Mizu, Chi, Kasai you may go down to earth with Chikaze and help if she needs it. But remember the condition."

"Hai, Mistress." They replied as they followed Chikaze. General Yamamoto entered into the room.

"What do you have to gain from this Queen-sama?"

"This has nothing to do with me."

"Then what?"

"You're so impatient Yamamoto." Queen Marisha-Ten pouted. "All you need to know is that every question will be answered in the end."

Still not satisfied but having no choice, General Yamamoto left the room.

* * *

School flew by fast and Sakura and the gang were walking to Sakura house to talk more about the presence. At that moment, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran stopped walking in front of Penguin Park.

"What?" Tomoyo asked wondering why her friends stop.

"This presence..." Syaoran acknowledged

"This is the presence, we've felt last night." Kero said as he got out of Sakura backpack. "I think I better call Yue."

"And I'll call Nakuru and Spinel. Just in case." Eriol added

"Oh, I didn't bring any costumes." Tomoyo pouted sadly. "But luckily, I brought my video camera."

"Tomoyo-chan, why do you have your video camera?" Sakura wondered

"Just in case, something like this happened." Tomoyo admitted

"Daidouji-san." Syaoran muttered as he shook his head.

"Anyway, we have to be ready. We don't know what we're dealing with." Eriol advised as he called out his staff.

Syaoran pulled out his sword and Sakura called out her staff, "Key that hides the power of the Stars. Show me your true form. I, Sakura command you. Release!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Keroberos (transformed form) looked around them to see where the presence might be coming from while Tomoyo was videotaping them. Yue, Ruby, and Spinel Sun came towards them.

"Eriol-san, what the matter?" Ruby asked

"Don't you feel it?" Keroberos asked. Yue, Ruby and Spinel Sun started to sense the presence that their masters and Syaoran started to feel. They nodded they heads in response to Kero's question.

"Where is it coming from?" Yue asked

"It's hard to pinpoint the exact location of the presence." Eriol declared as the rest looked for where the presence might be coming from.

* * *

"I think it's time I introduced myself." Chikaze said smiling to herself while sitting in a nearby tree. She looked up to see her brothers and sister near her. "Did our mistress send you to spy on me?"

"No, she sent us to help you." Chi replied

"I have no need of your help."

"You say that now." Mizu added

"Whatever." Chikaze shrugged.

"Just remember, what mistress said."

"Don't worry about it."

"I have to after all you are reckless with your powers sometimes."

"No, that Kasai who's reckless."

"Nani?" Kasai growled.

"I know what I'm doing." Chikaze claimed

"Fine. But we'll be here just in case." Chi said

"Whatever." Chikaze said as she jumped on top the Penguin King, gaining to the attention of the CCS gang.

* * *

"Who's that?" Sakura asked

"I've never seen her before." Eriol admitted

"I'm here for the Card Mistress, whose power lies within the stars." Chikaze said

"What do you want with her?" Syaoran growled moving himself in front of Sakura.

"That for me to know, and for you to find out." Chikaze smiled

"Then we won't let you touch her." Keroberos said as the rest moved in front of Sakura, except for Tomoyo who stood next to her.

"My, my Card Mistress. You have so many people who want to protect to you. I hope you can live with the pain you've put them through."

Sakura gulped silently knowing that her friends would put themselves in the line of danger for her. "Mina, this is my battle."

"Mistress-" Yue began

"Don't worry, I know everything will be alright." She smiled. Sakura stepped forward, "Alright now tell me what you want from me."

Chikaze said nothing and looked at the girl. 'Let's see how powerful this girl really is.' As she thought that she sent a tornado towards Sakura and her friends.

"SHIELD!" Sakura yelled as the card place a light pink shield around them just as the tornado was about to hit. The shield began to falter under the attacks of the tornado. Sakura worried that the tornado might break the shield, she called on another card, "FIREY, surround the tornado!" The male card with its wings came out of it seal and surrounded the tornado causing it to dissipate.

"Damn her cards." Chikaze cursed to herself.

"Well our mistress did send us to help her." Chi asked

"True." Mizu smiled and sent large wave towards the Firey card, and Chikaze seeing that her brother is helping her, sent a gusting wind after it. Firey noticed the attack too late and was soon on the ground.

"Firey!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward him. She called him back into his card and held it close to her heart and shed a single tear. "No one hurts my cards. No one." She growled.

Chikaze then sent a large ball of wind towards Sakura.

Seeing the attack Syaoran yelled out, "Sakura!"

Sakura looked up and raised her staff, as the ball came towards Sakura, the staff glowed and it parted the ball in half sending it in different directions. Everyone looked in awe. "No one hurts my cards! ARROW, attack that woman!" Sakura yelled. Chikaze seeing who Sakura called, flew away but Sakura not letting the battle to be over called another card, "THUNDER, send a lightening cage around her." The lion like card came out and create a cage around Chikaze. She sent a ball of wind to one of the bars only to have it bounce back to her which caused her to hit the back of the bar and to be electrocuted and falling on the ground.

"Well, I guess the power of the Card Mistress is not to be played with." Kasai said.

"We better get her." Chi admitted.

Sakura started walked towards Chikaze only to block by a large rock wall created by Chi.

"POWER!" Sakura said as she knocked the wall down.

Kasai intervened and sent a wall of fire, "Mizu get Chikaze out before the Card Mistress get to her." Mizu nodded and grabbed Chikaze unconscious body and they all transported themselves back to their world

"WATERY, dose the fire!" the water card did as its mistress command. When Sakura got to where Chikaze was supposed to be she was gone. Sakura growled. She turned around to see the stunned faces of her friends. "What?"

"Sakura, I've never seen you like that." Yue said

"Yeah, I wouldn't have thought you would use the ARROW card." Syaoran admitted

"I refuse to have anyone hurt any of my cards." Sakura said

"How did you part that wind ball with your staff and how did you make it glow?" Keroberos asked

"I don't know it just happened." Sakura then took out her Firey card, "Firey are you alright?"

"Hai, mistress. Thank you for caring for me. I like how you called the ARROW card to attack her." Firey smiled

"I only did it because she hurt you."

"But still, I thank you."

"You're welcome. There isn't anything, I wouldn't do for you guys. Speaking of which, who was that woman?" Sakura said turning to her friends

"I don't know, but I going to find out." Eriol said

* * *

"Mistress, gomen, I have failed you." Chikaze apologized

"No Chikaze you have not failed me, but helped me." Queen Marisha-Ten said

"How?"

"Because of your attack, you brought out a power within the Card Mistress staff, a power she shall soon see."

"Mistress I would like to go back and try again." Chikaze said.

"Alright, Chikaze."

"Arigato, Mistress." Chikaze said as she left and walked into another where her brothers and were. "The mistress gave me another chance and this time I will not underestimate the power of the Card Mistress. But I ask for your help my brothers and sister."

Kasai, Chi, and Mizu looked at each other and nodded their heads, agreeing to help Chikaze with her plans.

* * *

AN: End of chapter 2 and it was a long one. If you guy noticed, the names match the elements of the guardians. Marisha-Ten is actually a Japanese goddess from mythology. Some say she is the goddess of war and victory but practically all of them say she is the goddess of light, sun and the moon and that she is the queen of the heavens. So it gives you insight to who she is. I'm not really sure when the next time I'm going to update but it will probably be on or before March 3. Well till next time, ja mata ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Power of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Unfortunately) All I own is the story, and the characters I made up.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

* * *

Thank you (Yuki Neco, BloodDove01, SweetSeductionCherryB, AspiringWriterGirl) for your comments. Also I'll like to thank everyone else for stopping and reading my story and of course everyone who followed (Marianne 16, rockstarwm, blondieluver612) and favorite me (Bubbles1023, princessanastasiaromanov464, piolhinha) In the story if you get confused if Kero and Spinel transformed, their full names (Keroberos and Spinel Sun) mean that there in their true forms. But when I write their half of their name (Kero and Spinel) it means that they are in their false forms. Just too clear things up. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the Sakura's battle with Chikaze, everyone gather in the living room at Sakura house.

"But still, I don't think I've ever seen you so angry Sakura." Syaoran admitted.

"That because Sakura-chan is a naturally happy person, who rarely gets angry. You have to do to something really bad to her to get angry." Tomoyo smiled

"Like someone injuring the cards."

"Exactly."

"That is the exact reason why Clow-san picked Sakura-chan as the Mistress of the cards. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't care if someone hurt the cards." Eriol added. "By the way, Sakura-chan your powers seem to have developed to where you don't to take out the cards to call them."

"Yeah, as long as I have the cards near me, I can get them to come out." Sakura said

"But I wonder, what made your staff glow?" Kero asked

"I don't know, but when it did glow, it was like a surge of energy flow into by body." Sakura explained

"It explains at least why you didn't collapse." Syaoran said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked

"You used six cards all in one moment and two was elemental cards and I'm pretty sure that using ARROW, THUNDER, SHEILD, and POWER it takes a lot of energy as well."

"Well, truthfully I've been practicing with the cards, so it doesn't really take that much energy." Sakura admitted

"Why have you been practicing?"

"Well, Kero-chan always said that now that I was considered powerful that I may be attack by other people who want the cards. So I started practicing. FIGHT even taught me some defense moves."

"When and where did the hell this happened?!" Kero yelled

Sakura laughed nervously and sweat dropped, "Umm…two years ago."

"NANI?!" Kero and Syaoran yelled

Kero looked at Yue, who was leaning against the wall and had closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yue, don't you have anything to say?"

"No, I knew that Sakura-sama was practicing with her magic." Two years ago after the capture of the Void card, Sakura finally got Yue to call her by her name but he always added the –sama. She was hoping that one day she will change that.

"Nani?! You told the cold statue but not me?!" Kero asked sounding hurt. Yue showed a brief look of annoyance at Kero before resuming the neutral look.

"He was teaching me how to fly." Sakura said sheepishly

"What about you Daidouji-san? Aren't you mad you're not there to videotaping Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"I knew as well, Sakura-chan even wore a few of my costumes." Tomoyo said dreamily

"What?!" Syaoran looked like he was going to explode. He was upset that the girl he was dating for the past two years never told him that she was practicing her magic without him. He could've given her pointers or something.

"Truth to be told you were in Hong Kong when this happened." Tomoyo added

"I guess." Syaoran said warily. "You could've told me when I came back."

"When you got back, I stopped." Sakura said

"Why?"

"Well, Yue also taught me how to lower my magically aura so I would have a least chance of being attacked." To which Kero groaned loudly. "I thought there was no other reason to continue, and since it was peaceful for two years…"

"Yeah I understand now." Syaoran nodded

"But still, why did Yue know before me?" Kero asked

"Kero-san, it does not matter why Sakura-sama didn't tell you, all that matters now are finding out who this new opponent is." Yue announced. Kero sat on the table with his arms crossed, muttering under his breath.

"Yue's right. We have to find out who this opponent is. Since we already know that the woman is after Sakura, its best that we protect you, Sakura, till it's over." Eriol advised

"Alright. But there one thing I'm curious about." Sakura said

"What?" Eriol asked

"Where did the other attacks come from?"

"What?" Kero asked

"Well, when the woman attacked me she only used wind based attacks but then out of nowhere a wave of water came by and when she was unconscious the wall of fire and rocks appeared."

"That true. Wind based attacks are not all that strong if not mixed with other elemental attacks. Maybe the woman had help; it could explain how she disappeared." Spinel said

"Suppi may be right." Nakuru agreed while nodding her head

Spinel growled, "I hate that name."

"Why do you think I say it?" Nakuru smiled

"Great another thing to worry about." Syaoran sighed "I guess we have to be extremely careful."

"Correct, my cute descendent." Eriol smiled knowing it would piss Syaoran off.

"You do know that I hate that nickname?" Syaoran growled

"Yes I do."

"I know how you feel." Spinel said to Syaoran

Tomoyo looked at her watch, "It's getting late, it's best if we go home." Everyone nodded at Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan will you be alright?"

"Yes, plus I got Kero-chan and Yue."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked her

"Yes and if anything happens, I'll call all of you."

"Alright, be careful, Sakura-chan." Eriol cautioned

"Hai, wait Eriol-kun where are you sleeping being that your house was destroyed to make way for the amusement park?" Sakura asked

"I had another house built here."

"Oh okay, bye Eriol-kun." Sakura said as Eriol and everyone else left except Syaoran.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Syaoran asked while standing in front of the door.

"Yes, you better go before Onii-chan sees you."

"Like I'm afraid of him."

Sakura giggled and looked at him. He hugged her then turned to leave but before he left, she grabbed him and placed a passionate kiss on him.

"Hey, gaki what do you think you're doing to my sister?!" a male voice boomed from behind them.

Sakura and Syaoran immediately jump away from each other to see Toya staring daggers at Syaoran. "O-Onii-chan, it wasn't Syaoran-" Sakura began

"I think I'm allowed to kiss my own girlfriend goodnight." Syaoran interrupted.

"Nani?! Just because you've been dating my little sister for two years doesn't mean you can-" Toya started

"Toya!" Yukito yelled from inside the house

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Toya asked

"Saving Sakura-chan from your sister complex." Yukito smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toya said as he walked inside the house.

"Toya, let's leave Sakura-chan alone."

"Nani?! You must be crazy if you think I'm going to leave kaijuu alone with the gaki."

Yukito pulled Toya inside the house and closed the front door. "It was a good thing Yue transformed back into Yukito-san." Syaoran said

"Hai." Sakura agreed

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan." He gave a peck on her cheek and walked home.

Sakura smiled and acted dreamily while walking inside the house.

"Oi, I better not see that gaki- Ouch!" Toya screamed as Sakura kicked his shin.

"His name is Syaoran and you better get along with him or else." Sakura threatened

"Or else what?" Toya asked while rubbing his throbbing leg.

"You forget that I'm a powerful sorceress." Sakura said

"Like I'm afraid of you." Toya said while crossing his arms.

Sakura glared at him, Yukito must've known what Sakura was thinking because he started to back away from his best friend. (AN: Yes, Toya and Yukito are only friends in this story. Sorry to all Yuki and Toya fans.) Toya didn't notice that his friend moved away from him. "THUNDER appear." The lion made of white energy appeared next to his mistress. "Onii-chan, I don't think I've ever introduced you to THUNDER" Sakura smiled while petting the lion.

Toya gulped and backed away slowly, the lion growl grew louder with each step Touya made.

"What going on here?" Kero mumbled while munching on a cookie from the kitchen.

"Touya's learning the consequences of angering a sorceress." Yukito said

"Sakura-chan, you wouldn't think of letting that thing get near me?" Toya asked

"I won't on one condition." Sakura smiled evilly

Toya, not liking the situation, but having no choice unless he wants to be electrocuted or eaten or whatever command Sakura made. "What?"

"Syaoran is allowed the came here whenever he wants and you're not allowed to call him names, threaten him or actually harm him and…."

"There's more?!"

"You have to do my chores for a week."

"Nani?! Forget it I refuse to nice the gaki and do your chores." Toya started to walk away until THUNDER moved in front of him. Toya turned back towards his sister who was smiling too sweetly. He sighed, "Alright I'll…do it."

"Like you had a choice." Sakura mutters

"Nani?" (what)

Sakura smiled, "Nothing Onii-chan." She says as she walked upstairs with Kero following her.

Toya walked to Yukito, "This is why I walked away." Yukito smiled.

"I was hoping to control the situation." Toya said glumly

"You were hoping to control a teenage sorceress? Sakura is not the same girl she was 6 years ago."

"Yeah, I realized that the moment she brought out that wolf."

"I think it was a lion."

Toya sighed, "I don't even live here."

"But you do come here every day."

"I come here to help Otou-san, and you come here too."

"Yes, I do for Sakura-chan and don't forget Yue and I share the same body, so it would be unfair to Yue to not visit his mistress."

Toya sighs again, 'Now I really wish things were back to everything to normal.'

* * *

Chikaze walked into mistress throne room, "Mistress I would like to go down now to attack the Card Mistress.

"You can but not now the Card Mistress is resting. Though she doesn't look tired, she actually is."

"Mistress, may I ask why should we care whether or not the Card mistress is tired or not?"

"I thought you liked a challenge Chikaze?"

"I do, mistress."

"It's better to have a rested opponent than a weary one."

"I understand, mistress."

"I know. You and Kasai are the same when it comes to challenges."

Chikaze blood boiled, "I don't think Kasai and I are alike." She said angrily.

"You may not see it but you two are, plus fire and wind go together quite well."

"What do you mean?"

"What helps a fire grow?"

"The wind but the wind can also blow a fire out."

"A small fire."

"The card mistress used fire against me."

Queen Marisha-Ten laughed, "Tomorrow, you can go out and attacked the Card mistress."

"Hai, mistress." Chikaze bowed to Queen Marisha-Ten and walked out the throne room.

When Chikaze left the room Queen Marisha-Ten said, "I know you're there Yamamoto."

"I could never hide from you Queen-sama" Yamamoto said as he moved from his hiding place.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Why didn't you allow Chikaze to attack the Card mistress now?"

"I explained why, if you were listening."

"That the problem, if I didn't know better, I'd say you are protective of the young sorceress."

Queen Marisha-Ten laughed, "Yamamoto, I have my reasons for the things I'm doing."

"I'd wish you explain those reason to me."

"I will soon, Yamamoto."

"Hai, Queen-sama."

* * *

Eriol walked into his library and sits in his favorite red chair and sighs.

"Something wrong, Eriol-san?"

Eriol looked up and saw Spinel flying towards him, "Hai, until I know more information of this new enemy, there is nothing I can do."

Spinel looked at his master darken face, "I'm sure, you'll soon find the information needed to help Sakura-san."

Eriol smiled, "Arigato, Spinel. But I still wondered who that woman and why did Sakura-chan staff glow the way it did?"

"Hopeful, these questions will soon be answered."

"I hope so too."

* * *

While at the Kinomoto house, Sakura feel asleep and she started to dream.

"Sakura, Sakura."

"Who's calling me?" Sakura said in her dream state.

"I am, Sakura." A cloaked woman appeared in front of her because she was wearing a hood, Sakura couldn't see any features of the woman, all she could she is her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"You'll know soon."

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything, I'm doing is to help you."

"Are you the one that attacked me and my friends?"

"No, that was my guardian."

"Guardian? You have a guardian?"

"Hai, I have guardians and they will attack you and you're friends."

"Nande?" (why) "Why would your guardian attacking me and my friends?"

"Because I told them to." She smiled

"Nande?"

"I told you why. Everything I'm doing is to help you."

"Attacking me and everyone I care about is helping?"

"Hai. It's the only way. If there was another way, I would use it. Demo, that's not the case."

"Why?"

The woman smiled, "When it's over I'll tell you." Then the woman disappeared.

"Matte! Matte!"

Sakura woke up before her alarm clock set off. She looked around the room. 'Who was that woman.' She headed to the bathroom and took a shower. Kero woke up just as Sakura was dressing in her uniform.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, you're pretty early this morning. Did your onii-chan change the clock again?"

"No, I changed it back last night. I had a dream and afterwards, I woke up."

"What was your dream about?" Kero asked

"I'll tell you later. Demo, I wonder if Eriol-kun found anything."

"I doubt it."

"Nande?"

"Well, we don't know anything about this woman and I doubt Eriol-san will find a book on her."

"True. I better go downstairs."

"I'm coming too."

Sakura walked downstairs to find Fujitaka making breakfast. "Ohayo Otou-san, Okaa-san" Sakura said to her father and to her mother's picture.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Kero-chan. Sakura-chan, you're early this morning, did Toya change your clock again?"

"No."

Fujitaka didn't press on the matter as long as she woke up early, he was happy, "Here you go." As he place an Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) on the table.

"My favorite arigato, Otou-san." (AN: I found online that omelet is actually her favorite.)

"Itadakimasu." Sakura and Kero said together. Fujitaka smiled and sat down at the table.

After finishing her breakfast Sakura walked to the front door and slipped on her shoes while Kero stepped in her backpack. "Remember to be silent Kero-chan"

"Hai." Kero muttered

"Ja mata ne, Otou-san." Sakura said as she walked out her door. "Kero-chan, how long are you going to continue coming to school with me?"

"Until we know who we are up against. After all I would be a horrible guardian if I let you go to school when there is a threat around causing trouble to you."

"I guess." Sakura mumbled. When she reached the corner, she saw Syaoran waiting.

"Sakura, you're early again. Did your onii-chan change the clock again?"

"No, I just woke up." Sakura said as she started walking next to him.

"Alright."

As they continued walking Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran, gomen, for how Onii-chan was acting yesterday."

"It's alright, I use to it."

"Demo, you don't have to worry, Onii-chan won't bother you again."

"How do you know?"

"Because Sakura-chan threatened Toya-san." Kero said from inside the backpack.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "How did you do that?"

"She used THUNDER." Kero blurted

"Wow, I never expected you to do that."

"Onii-chan has to stop treating like a 10 year old and so I had to."

"I was wondering, how long it would take you to stand up to your brother. Though I'm sure that if I had a younger sibling, I would probably be protective but there are days he takes them to far."

"Like last week when he was somehow our waiter for our date."

_FLASHBACK_

_One week ago…._

_Syaoran took Sakura to the Café for their date and a woman seated them, "Your waiter will soon come to take your order."_

"_Arigato." Sakura and Syaoran said together._

"_Syaoran, you know we didn't have to go out for date, we could've stayed at my place and I would've made us dinner."_

"_And risked having your onii-chan walk in on us. No thank you. For someone who doesn't live in your house anymore, he sure is there a lot."_

"_Well, Otou-san is busy working and even though he knows about Kero-chan, he doesn't want me to be by myself."_

"_But you're not by yourself, like you said you have Keroberos and the cards."_

"_Even if Otou-san didn't tell Onii-chan, he will still come by and check on me."_

"_I guess. What if you used the LOCK card to change your house locks and only you and your Otou-san had the key."_

"_No, I'd bet Otou-san would give Onii-chan a spare."_

_Syaoran sighed, "Where is that waiter?"_

"_Hello, I'm your waiter for tonight." A male voice said_

_Syaoran and Sakura looked up and jumped. "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as Toya glared at Syaoran and Syaoran glared back._

"_I work here." Toya responded while still glaring at Syaoran._

'_The lies Onii-chan tells.' "Please tell me you're joking."_

"_Nope. So what do you want to drink tonight?" Toya said_

"_I'll have a sprite." Sakura said_

"_I'll have a coke." Syaoran said glumly_

"_I'll be back to take your order; you better not do anything to the kaijuu, gaki." Toya whispered to Syaoran_

"_Watashi wa kaijuu janai." Sakura whispered harshly to Toya. (I am not a kajiuu)_

_Toya glared one last time at Syaoran one last time before leaving to get the drinks._

"_Isn't there anywhere, where Onii-chan doesn't work?" Sakura said _

"_I guess not."_

"_Gomen, Syaoran-kun about Onii-chan."_

"_It's not your fault Sakura-chan." Syaoran smiled_

_Sakura smiled back at him and then had an idea, "Wait, there is someone who can handle Onii-chan other than Otou-san."_

"_Who?"_

"_You'll see." "Yue, Yue."_

'_Is something wrong Sakura-sama?' Yue said through his mind_

'_Onii-chan is what's wrong. Can I talk to Yukito-chan?' _

'_Hai, Sakura-sama.'_

'_Sakura-chan is something wrong?' Yukito asked_

'_Hai, Onii-chan somehow started working at the same restaurant, me and Syaoran are having our date.'_

'_I should've known something was wrong when he started making a lot of phone calls'_

'_Is there anything you can do?'_

'_I'll be there Sakura-chan."_

'_Arigato Yukito-chan.'_

"_Yukito-chan will be here to handle Onii-chan."_

_Syaoran smiled at Sakura. 'Hopeful Yukito-san can make Toya leave.'_

"_Here's your drinks." Toya said while placing the drinks on the table. "What do want to eat?"_

"_I'll take noodles with seafood." Sakura said wondering when Yukito will arrive._

"_I'll take Dim Sum." Syaoran said wondering the same thing as Sakura. 'Yukito-san needs to hurry up so I can enjoy my date with Sakura-chan without worrying about her onii-chan._

"_Alright. Yuki? What are you doing here?" Toya asked as Yukito walked into the restaurant._

"_I should be asking you the same thing." Yukito said _

"_As you can see, I'm working."_

"_Toya we both, know the real reason why you're here."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_That sister complex of yours is getting out of hand." Yukito said as he walked away._

"_You called Yuki?" Toya asked when Yukito walked away_

"_Be lucky I didn't call Otou-san." Sakura cautioned._

"_Alright, Toya lets go." Yukito said when he came back_

"_Yuki, I'm working."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I talked to the manager. She said you can leave."_

_Sakura beamed while Syaoran and Toya wondered how did Yukito managed to get the manager to let him leave early._

"_What did you tell the manger to get her to let me leave?" Toya asked_

"_The truth."_

"_Way to go Yukito-chan." Sakura smiled_

"_Let's go Toya." Yukito said as he pulled Toya towards the door. "I wonder if there's a specialist for sister complexes."_

"_Urusai Yuki. "Toya said. (Shut up)_

_Yukito simply laughed._

_End of Flashback_

"If Yukito-chan didn't come who knows how that date could've gone." Sakura sighed

"Horribly, I bet. I would spend the night glaring at your onii-chan, who's glaring me."

"True. Syaoran-kun I had a strange last night" Sakura said.

"What was it about?" He asked

"I'll tell you during lunch. Plus, I'd better tell Eriol-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw she was looking distant. They continued walking till the made it to the school.

"Ohayo." Sakura and Syaoran said when they entered the classroom.

"Ohayo." Tomoyo said to the couple. "Did you have a good night Sakura-chan?"

"Well, I had a weird dream last night." Sakura replied

"What was it about?" Tomoyo asked

"I'll you after lunch."

"Alright." Soon after, Eriol walked in the classroom.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Eriol said

"Ohayo." Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran said.

Eriol walked to the group and looked at Sakura distanced face, "Sakura-chan, you alright?"

"Sakura-chan had a weird dream last night." Tomoyo responded. "She said she'll tell us during lunch."

"Tell you what?" Chiharu asked scaring the group.

"Hooee." Sakura yelled. "Where did come from?"

"The door." Rika responded as she, Naoko, and Takashi (AN: I'll call him by his first name from now on.) walked next to Chiharu.

"It's nothing." Tomoyo said

"Sometimes, I feel like you guys are keeping secrets from us." Naoko said

"What makes you say that?" Syaoran said

"Just now is an example and so was yesterday."

"It really is nothing." Tomoyo said trying to convince her friends.

Chiharu looked at them, "Alright."

The teacher walked into the room and everyone sat down. "That was close." Sakura whispered.

"We need to be more careful when speak about stuff like this." Eriol said

Sakura and Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded their heads to Eriol words.

Chiharu turned to see the group whispering intently. 'They are definitely hiding something.'

During lunch, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sat outside on the grass. Sakura opened her backpack letting Kero out.

"Alright, Sakura-chan tell us what your dream." Kero said.

"Well, I saw a woman wearing a hooded cape and the hood was covering most of her face so I could only her mouth and she was smiling at me. I asked her who she was but she said that she will in the future. I asked her if she was the one attacked us, she said no it was her guardian and that her guardians will attack us."

"So her guardians are attacking us?" Syaoran asked

"Hai. I asked her why her guardians are attacking us. She said because she sent them to attack me."

"Did she why she was sending her guardians to attack you?" Eriol asked.

Sakura remembered the woman saying how she was attacking because she was helping. She was about to tell them it but decided to keep it to herself till she found out more. "No."

"I don't like this." Syaoran growled.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked

"The woman didn't tell us any major clues to her identity but we now know that her guardians are the ones who will attack us." Kero said

"But how does that help us?" Tomoyo asked

The bell rang ending lunch.

"Let talk about this more afterschool." Eriol said. They all nodded and walked to their next class. When the bell rang again ending school the group walked together as they did yesterday. Nakuru was holding Spinel with Yukito and they were waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked

"We decide to walk with guys just in case the woman shows up again." Nakuru said.

Sakura then looked at her Yukito. "Yue feels like it best if I'm here and I agreed with him" Yukito said.

Sakura smiled, "Alright."

They group walked the street and walked through Penguin Park near a forest area. Everyone looked around checking for any weird auras and presence.

"We meet again Card mistress." Chikaze said from the tree beside them. Sakura and Eriol pulled out their staff while Syaoran took out his sword. Tomoyo pulled out her camera while Nakuru, Yukito, Spinel, and Keroberos changed into their true forms. "You have so much help Card mistress." Chikaze smiled "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I am Chikaze, guardian of the wind. I am one of the four guardians of the elements under our mistress Queen Marisha-Ten."

"Queen Marisha-Ten?" Sakura asked 'So that's the woman I was talking to in my dreams.'

"Queen Marisha-Ten? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Eriol said.

"You may have defeated before but I am more than prepare this time." Chikaze said as she sent a giant whirlwind towards the group.

"SHIELD!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm prepared for that too Card mistress." Chikaze said as she looked at her brothers and sister who were hiding in another tree. With a nod Chi used her power of the earth and made the ground rise up under from the shield causing Sakura to remove the shield unless she wanted to be hit by it. Chikaze then sent a tornado towards Sakura and it swoop her and sent her spinning in the cyclone.

"Sakura!" Yue and Keroberos yelled as they tried to fly up to get her. Chikaze sent balls of wind which both guardians carefully avoided. Frustrated she sent another tornado which suck up Yue and Keroberos.

Spinel Sun and Ruby fired at Chikaze only to have it sent back to them.

Syaoran looked up at the tornado then to Eriol, "Eriol isn't there anything we can do?"

"Not unless, we want to hurt Sakura. We have to defeat the wind guardian to bring Sakura down." Eriol said.

Syaoran grunted then took out one of his enchanted paper, "Obey the command, God of Thunder, come forth!" He yelled aiming for Chikaze. She saw it and held up hand and gathers it all in a ball and sent it back to Syaoran who barely dodged it.

Eriol, Ruby, and Spinel Sun ran towards to Syaoran whose leg was injured by the blast. Eriol muttered a few words under his breath and the wound started to glow and heal slowly. "Are you alright my cute descesdent?"

Syaoran was too in pain and let the nickname slide, "Now, I am. I didn't except her to do that." he admitted. They both looked up and show Sakura in one tornado and Yue and Keroberos together in another.

Chikaze smiled, "Seems like I won."

Kasai, Mizu, and Chi looked at one another. "I didn't expect this to be over so soon." Chi said.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was in the tornado; she turned her head to see Yue and Keroberos in a tornado next to her. "No, I won't lose. I refuse to give up. Because I know that everything will be alright." With that her staff glow and she struck the tornado causing it to separate in half and allowing her to escape. She started to fall and called the WINDY, allowing her to be on the ground safely. "FREEZE!" The giant koi fish froze the tornado and Sakura hit it with staff let Yue and Keroberos go.

"Way to go Sakura-chan." Tomoyo yelled from behind the bushes.

Chikaze was stunned when she saw how Sakura separated the tornado and freed her guardians from the other tornado. She saw Tomoyo cheering for Sakura and in her angry haze sent a blast of wind towards her. Tomoyo screamed.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled. She ran towards her best friend. "Tomoyo, are you alright?!"

Tomoyo weakly opened her eyes, "Hai, I think so." She said as she tried to stand up.

Sakura let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Good, I thought you were badly hurt." Tomoyo smiled at her cousin. Sakura turned around and looked darkly at Chikaze. "How dare you hurt my best friend!" Her staff glowed once more and the magic circle appeared at her feet and the THUNDER card float above her. In her mind she saw words and she was hoping they could help her in this moment she said them, "I call upon my power of the stars, to call in clouds, to bring in a storm and to bring down lightening!" As she said these words the sky began to darken, thunder was booming and lightening was flashing across the sky. When she said the last word strikes of lightening hit the ground. "THUNDER!" She yelled as her glowing staff hit the card and the lion transformed to it true forms and raced towards Chikaze. Chikaze fell to the floor, worried that the Card mistress would create another attack Mizu created a fog and Kasai and Chi picked up Chikaze and left. Once the four guardian left, the fog cleared. Sakura staff stopped glowing and the magic circle disappeared. Sakura turned around to, once again, find everyone stunned faces.

Eriol was the first to recover, "Sakura-chan that was amazing." And everyone nodded their heads in agreement to Eriol compliment.

Sakura blushed, "Arigato. What should we do now?"

"We know now who we are dealing with, I'll find out more about this Queen Marisha-Ten."

Sakura nodded her head and turned to Tomoyo, "Are you sure you're okay Tomoyo-chan."

"Hai. Demo I didn't get any footage and you didn't wear my costumes." Tomoyo pouted. Everyone sweat dropped but they were all thinking, 'Who is Queen Marisha-Ten?'

* * *

After Chi healed Chikaze, the four guardians walked into their mistress throne room.

"Mistress, I've failed you again." Chikaze said

"No you didn't my dear wind guardian. You exactly what I hoped you would do." Queen Marisha-Ten said

"I don't understand mistress."

"Don't worry, my plans will soon be revealed."

"Mistress, the card mistress powers seem to grow. Is that part of the part?" Mizu asked

"Hai." Queen Marisha-Ten smiled. The four guardians looked at each other wondering what exactly is their mistress plan. "Mizu, I would like you to be next in attacking the card mistress."

"I would honor, mistress." Mizu replied.

"Good." With that the four guardians left the throne room.

"I was hoping the mistress would pick me." Kasai growled

"You have to wait your turn." Mizu laughed.

"I can wait my turn." Chi replied.

"The power of the card mistress is not to be played with." Chikaze said

"Spoken by someone who was defeated twice by her." Kasai laughed

"You saw her power!" Chikaze said

"Hai, and I think it would be a wonderful challenge." Mizu said.

* * *

AN: This was really a long chapter practically 17 pages! Oh well. Next one may be short or long. Just know that short means like 13 pages. If you notice, the words Sakura said when using THUNDER is similar to the words Sailor Jupiter says when she call out Supreme Thunder, I just changed the wording. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next update should be done before or on March 10 or 11. College is no joke. Please read and review. Till next time. Ja mata na!


	5. Chapter 4

Power of the Stars

Sorry that its later than I last posted it would be. PLEASE READ and REVIEW when done. I need something from you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Sadly) All I own is the story, and the characters I made up.

Keroberos and Spinel Sun mean that there in their true forms. Kero and Spinel means that they are in their false forms.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

* * *

**Chapter 4**

In Penguin Park

"It's best if we heal up in my house." Eriol said. "We can also look through the books to find out more of this Queen Marisha-Ten. But I really feel like I've heard of her."

"In Clow's past?" Spinel Sun asked

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Let's go everyone." Eriol said and he mumbled a few words to a transportation spell and they were soon in front of Eriol's home. Sakura gasp softy, as she saw Eriol home. It was a little bigger than the previous one but no less beautiful. To Sakura the home in front of her was more beautiful than the original. As they entered the home, Eriol lead them to his library which had the red chair next to the fireplace, two couches and volumes of books on the wall and a few on the table. Eriol walk over to the wall of books and searched until he found the book he was looking for.

"What do have there, Eriol?" Nakuru asked (AN: All the guardians are back to their false form except Yue)

Eriol flipped through the book, "I remembered reading a book on gods and goddess and during the battle when Chikaze said her mistress name. I wondered where I heard that name, and now I know where. According this book Marisha-Ten is the goddess of the sun, the moon, the light and she is also queen of the heavens. There's also a note saying that she's also considered to be the goddess of war and victory."

"You don't think that she's one person?" Syaoran asked

"It could be…" Eriol began

"Or it could be a woman who considered herself powerful enough to be like the goddess Marisha-Ten. Besides goddess don't exists."

"Neither does magical cards, and sorceress." Tomoyo smiled

"She has a point, Syaoran. If magic exists why can't a goddess?" Sakura said. Syaoran frowned and mumbled to himself making Sakura and Tomoyo laugh.

"Tomoyo and Sakura have a point so we have to consider the fact that we may be dealing with a goddess." Eriol said

"Or just a sorceress." Syaoran added

Sakura sighed and then started getting a headache. She stood up with her hand on her head and causing attention to her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo worriedly asked

"I don't feel so good." Sakura said before she fainted. Yue caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled

'Sakura. Sakura.'

'That voice.' Sakura said in the void of her mind. The woman appeared in front of Sakura. 'You're one from last night.'

'Hai.'

'Are you Marisha-Ten?'

The woman smiled, 'Hai'. Marisha-Ten then removed her hooded cape and revealed her face. Sakura gasped at the beauty of the woman. Marisha-Ten had long black hair that reached her knees, her bangs covered her forehead and on her head she wore a golden crown. Her dress was white and seemed a have a mini train behind her. 'She must be a goddess to be this beautiful.'

'I am a goddess.'

'Oh. What do you want from me?'

'I already told you.'

Sakura sighed, 'If you are really helping me then you call off your guardian Chikaze.'

'Chikaze will no longer attack you, at least not face to face. But my other guardians will.'

'Nani?! Then call them off'

'I can't, it's will happen whether you like it or not.'

'Trust me; I will definitely not like it.'

'You will soon understand.'

'I doubt it.' Sakura sighed and Marisha-Ten smiled then faded away. 'Matte!' "Matte!" Sakura yelled as she woke up. She looked around the see her surrounded by friends and hers and Eriol's guardians.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Tomoyo asked

"It was her." Sakura replied panting

"Her? Her who?" Kero asked

"Marisha-Ten."

"Then she is a goddess." Nakuru said

"Or just a sorceress." Syaoran said looking annoyed

"She is a goddess, She told me." Sakura added

"What else did she say to you Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked

"The same thing she told me before, except now her other guardian is going to attack me and the facts that she said 'guardian**s**' makes me believe she has more."

"How many?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know."

"Four." Eriol said

"Nani?" Sakura asked

"She has four guardians"

"What makes you say that, Eriol?" Spinel asked

"Well, Chikaze said that she is one of the four guardians of the elements. Being that there are four elements, there are four guardians."

"Chikaze was the guardian of wind, leaving the guardians of water, earth, and fire left to fight us." Yue said.

"The only problem is who is going to be the next one that fights us?" Syaoran

"I never had to fight WINDY which is why I took me longer to fight Chikaze." Sakura pointed out.

"But you did fight, WATERY, FIREY, and, EARTHY, which will give you the advantage to take on all of those guardians." Kero replied

Sakura smiled then frowned, "Demo, I still wonder why Marisha-Ten is sending her guardians to attack me." 'Especially if she said she's helping me.'

Eriol looked at his grandfather clock and saw that it was 5:30, "It's best if we all go home before your families worries." Everyone nodded their head and walked out Eriol home. Syaoran walked home, Tomoyo called her bodyguards to pick her up and Sakura used FLY to get home with Keroberos and Yue following her.

* * *

Syaoran's apartment….

Syaoran opened his door and went inside his apartment; Wei came out the living room, "Good evening Master Li". Ever since he came back to live in Tomoeda permanently, he has been living with Wei. Syaoran sometimes visited his family during vacations.

"Good evening, Wei." Syaoran said back. The phone rang and Syaoran picked it up. "Moshi, moshi."

"Xiao Lang? It's your mother." Yelan said

"M-mother? Is something wrong?" 'Please don't call me back to Hong Kong especially now.'

"I was about to ask you that."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been feeling a weird presence and I called to see if you sense it too?"

"I have. Demo Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun noticed it earlier than me."

"Eriol-kun? Who's Eriol-kun?"

"He is Clow Reed reincarnation. Well half. "

"Clow Reed has been reincarnated? Wait what do you mean half?"

"Well it seemed that when Clow died he split himself in two. One of them is Eriol and he had all of Clow powers but when he made Sakura turn all cards to Sakura cards he revealed that Sakura father is the other half of Clow and Eriol wanted Sakura to divide his power between himself and Sakura father."

"Why would this Eriol divide his powers?"

"He said that he never wanted to a powerful sorcerer. When Sakura divide his power, she instantly became a powerful sorceress."

"Xiao Lang, I'm surprised you didn't tell this years ago."

"Gomen, Mother."

"Xiao Lang, has anything happened?"

"Hai, a woman named Marisha-Ten is sending her guardians to attack Sakura."

"Marisha-Ten? That name sounds familiar."

"Hai, Eriol-kun found a book saying that she was a goddess of the sun, the moon, light and the queen of the heavens. Everyone thinks they are the same but I feel that she is just a sorceress."

"You should never assume, for when it comes to magic anything is possible."

"So, are you saying that this woman might be a goddess?" 'Great, my normally sane mother thinks goddess exits.'

"I'm not sure. You say she is sending her guardians?"

"Hai. She has sent her one of her guardians and we think that she may the other three guardians as well."

"Xiao Lang, this is more serious than I suspected."

"Don't worry, Mother I can handle it."

"When I first sent you to China all you had to do was capture the cards which wasn't very dangerous being that you were trained for it. When you stayed to help Sakura change the cards, I allowed it because I knew you would handle it easily. But you are dealing with possibly with a goddess and four guardians. Fighting will not help and you can only use so much of the enchanted paper before you tire and they may harm you."

"They will not hurt me, Mother." Syaoran was starting to get annoyed.

"You do not know that." Yelan said getting angry with her stubborn son.

"Gomen, Mother. Demo, I will stay to help Sakura." And with that he hung up. 'She will kill me when we meet again.'

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan looked at the phone in her hand before she placed it on the table. Her daughters hearing the argument between her and their brother were in the living room with from her.

"Mother?" Fuutie asked.

"Xiao Lang is just as stubborn as your father." Yelan sighed and looked at her daughters. "My daughters, I'm going to Japan."

"Not without us." Feimei said

"No, you need to stay. You'll be safe this way." Yelan announced

"But, Mother-" Fanren began

"You are staying here." Yelan commanded

"What about the Elders? What would they say?" Shiefa asked.

"Don't worry about us." The women gasp as they turned they head towards the door. Momoe, one of the head Elders was standing by the door way.

"We felt this presence as well. If you want to go to Japan to help Xiao Lang and the Card Mistress, be my guest. Just be safe." Momoe advised.

"Xiexie. I'll call to have a plane be ready." Yelan said as walked out the room.

Momoe looked at the girls faces, "You're going to follow her aren't you?"

"Are you going to stop us?" Fuutie asked wondering if the elder will.

"Maybe, maybe not. After all it is four against one." Momoe smiled.

The four girls smiled and ran out the room. Momoe smiled faded, 'I hope they all come back safely.'

Wei looked at Syaoran while Syaoran was eating his dinner. 'He's been this way since the phone call with Mistress Li.' "Master Li are you alright?"

"Hai, Wei. I'm alright." Syaoran claimed. But on the inside he was anything but. His argument with his mother damped his mood. 'I can't let this affect me especially with all these attacks. I have to be strong for Sakura sake.' The thought of his Xiao Ying raised his mood. 'Sakura always has that effect on people.'

Wei realized Syaoran mood changed and was instantly happy. 'Whatever he was thinking about certainly changed his mood.' With that Wei went back to the kitchen while Syaoran finished his dinner and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning at the Kinomoto home, Sakura woke up early, Marisha-Ten didn't visit her but still she woke up. Sakura went to the bathroom and brushed, bathed and she was in her room with her uniform on her but she was sitting on her bed thinking about yesterday's events.

That's how Kero found sitting on her bed looking distant, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" he said concerned.

"Hai, I was just thinking." She replied

"About?" Kero asked

"The battle and the spell."

"Spell? What spell?" he asked

"You didn't hear the spell I said." The sun guardian shakes his head. "After Chikaze attacked Tomoyo, I felt another surge of energy and in my head I thought about THUNDER and I saw a spell and I said them and it seemed to give more power to THUNDER."

Kero looked at her, "I didn't hear the spell because of the booming thunder. It's strange how these attacks are unlocking powers within you."

"Powers..." 'Is this what Marisha-Ten meant?' "Yeah, strange." She mumbled. She walked out her room and went to the kitchen and Kero followed her. Sakura walked into the empty kitchen, "Hum, what should I make?"

"Pancakes!" Kero yelled happily. Sakura laughed.

"Pancakes it is. All I need is a pan." As she said that the pan floated to her. Sakura and Kero watched the pan and Sakura took it in her hands. Then they looked at each other. "Kero what just happened?"

"I think you made the pan float to you."

"How?"

Kero looked at her, "By magic, baka."

Sakura glared at Kero, "Just saying." He said.

Sakura looked back at the pan, "I meant how did I use magic to bring the pan to me."

Kero thought for a moment, "Well I did say that the battles were bringing out power out of you. Maybe this is one of them."

"Maybe. Let me see if I can do it again." She looked around and on her stove she saw a pot. She exhaled, 'Pot' as she thought it the pot came to her and took it in her hands. "Kero, what is this power?"

"It's telekinesis. It's the ability to move object with your mind."

"Sugoi. I wonder what else I can do."

"First make pancakes." Kero said while rubbing his plushed belly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Alright." And she started cooking and used her new power.

"Wow, Sakura. It usually takes time to use this power but it not unexpected for the most powerful sorceress." Kero smiled

Sakura could only laugh at Kero's words. "Well it doesn't take that much energy to do it."

Using her power she set the table and Kero was munching on pancakes while she was doing the dishes. At that moment her father came in the room. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

"Ohayo, Otou-san."

Fujitaka sat down at the table and started eating his portion of the pancakes, Sakura put for him. "Sakura-chan, can you tell me why Toya was here doing your chores yesterday?"

Sakura smiled, "I have no idea why Onii-chan would be doing my chores."

Fujitaka looked at his daughter, he had a feeling that she did know, but he felt the issue was between the two so he let it go. "Sakura-chan, you know that I'm going on a trip later today and I won't be back for a couple of days. You'll be home with Kero-chan alone but I've asked Toya to check on you from time to time." Even though Fujitaka knew about Sakura's powers and the fact that they keep a magical guardian in their home he felt that Sakura needed to be watch over by her brother.

"Alright. I hope you have a safe trip." After Sakura finished her breakfast, she did the dishes, hugged her father knowing that he will leave will she is at school and then she went in the living room for her backpack and Kero flew inside it and then she walked out the door. As she came to her meeting place for her and Syaoran, she saw that he wasn't there. "Syaoran-kun, always here before me."

"Maybe, he forgot." Kero said

"Maybe." 'Demo, we've been doing this for two years. Why would he forget?' Sakura walked the rest of the way to school, when she got to her classroom no one was there except for Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "O-Ohayo." He said softly.

"Ohayo." Sakura walked to her seat and turned to look at Syaoran. Though he was facing forward, his eyes seemed that they were looking elsewhere. "Syaoran, are you okay?"

Sakura voice instantly brought him back, "H-Hai."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me." Sakura smiled while touching his hands

Syaoran sighed, "My mother called me last night; she said that she felt the same presence we have. We were arguing about it because she thinks that it might be too much to handle. I hung up on her before she could continue. I know that I shouldn't be upset about it. I mean, after all she is my mother and she just wants me to be safe."

"It's alright to be upset, Syao-kun. It makes us human after all." She smiled and Syaoran smiled back and leaned in to kiss her but Kero started making noise from Sakura backpack.

"I see that you still bring that stuffed toy to school."

"Don't make me transform!" Kero yelled from the backpack.

"Xiao Lang, Kero-chan behave." Sakura said sternly. Syaoran smiled at her and nodded. While Kero kept muttering about setting the brat on fire. Sakura sighed. The door opened to reveal Tomoyo.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo." Sakura smiled

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-chan, Li-kun." Tomoyo smiled back.

"Tomoyo how's your leg?" Sakura asked

"It healed last night thanks to Eriol-kun."

"I'm glad."

"Demo, with all the battles going on, you have yet to wear my costumes." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Tomoyo." Sakura muttered as she and Syaoran sweatdropped.

"But this time I'm prepared." Tomoyo said with determination and stars in her eyes.

"Prepared for what?" Takashi asked. "Are we having a test today?" He asked as he came up to the group with Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.

"No, Tomoyo determined to have me to wear the clothes she made for me." Sakura quickly said. 'We need to put a bell around these people.'

"Oh. Did you know that test was first given as torture and wen school first started; it was a punishment for misbehaving children. But the test were very hard and it made children cry." He said.

"That makes sense." Syaoran smiled

Chiharu dragged him away by his collar and took him to his desk with Rika and Naoko following. "Do you have the feel that they are hiding something?"

"All the time." Rika whispered

"I thought that I was the only one." Takashi said

"I wonder what it could be." Naoko said

"I wish I knew." Chiharu said

A few minutes later, Eriol walked in the room. He said morning to everyone and they responded back their greetings. The teacher soon walked in and began homeroom. Soon the bell rang signaling lunch and the group went outside.

As they sat in a secluded spot, Sakura opened her bag and Kero flew out taking his snacks with him. "Sakura, tell them." He said

"Tell us what?" Tomoyo asked "Did that woman talk to you again?"

"No. This morning while I about to make breakfast, I discovered a new power." Sakura said

"A new power?" Syaoran said

"Hai, Kero-chan says it's the ability to move objects with my mind."

"Really? Eriol-kun is this normal?" Syaoran asked him.

"Hai, but I expected her hidden powers to come later." Eriol said.

"I think these attacks are bringing them out." Kero said while munching a piece of cake.

"Maybe."

"Did you guys hear the spell I used?" Sakura asked

"Spell? You used a spell?" Syaoran and Eriol said together.

"I guess not. But yes, I did."

"Can you tell me the spell?" Eriol asked her.

Sakura nodded her head, "I call upon my power of the stars, to call in the clouds, to bring in a storm and to bring down lightening."

"I never heard of such a spell." Kero said

"Me either." Syaoran and Eriol said together again which made Eriol smile at him making Syaoran turn red with anger.

"Can it be that Sakura made it up?" Tomoyo wondered

"It's possible. But for a spell to give more power to the cards, it seems weird." Eriol replied

Sakura looked in her bag to get the Sakura book and gasped. Everyone turned to her.

"Sakura what is it?" Kero asked

"The book." Sakura muttered while still looking at the book.

"What about it?"

Sakura took out the book and showed everyone, which made them gasp as well. The book that was normally pink changed to a light purple. "The only time the book changed was when I became mistress of the cards. Why did it change colors?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the attacks." Tomoyo said

"No, it has nothing to do with the attacks. It's Sakura-chan." Eriol replied

"Me?" Sakura said "But how?"

"Like Kero said the attacks seem to unseal a power within you."

"So these attacks are helping her?" Syaoran said "It better not be like last time."

"I'm not sure if it is intentional or not. I gave Sakura situations to get her to change the cards. But whatever this woman is doing, for the moment it works in our favor for when we are fighting her guardians." Eriol said

"Unless that what she wants to think." Syaoran said

"How very true my cute descendent." Eriol said making Syaoran turn red again.

Sakura huffed, "This is so confusing." The bell rang ending lunch. Tomoyo and Eriol left for their class, leaving Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh I just remember, I overheard your other friends, and they know that you guys are keeping secrets from them." Kero said

"We have been slipping when it comes keeping magic a secret." Syaoran said

"We better tell Tomoyo and Eriol so they know as well." Syaoran advised

"Okay." Sakura nodded while Kero went inside the bag and Sakura put the book behind him. The rest of the school day rolled slowly for Sakura and she almost jumped with glee when the bell rang ending school. Before they left the school Sakura told Eriol and Tomoyo what Kero had told her and Syaoran.

"They should mind their business." Tomoyo huffed.

"We're not good friends since we've keep this a secret from them since the fourth grade."

"True. Demo, it's not like we can tell them or anything." Syaoran said

"Right, for all we know they can cause more trouble." Eriol added.

"Yeah." Sakura sighed "Let's go home." They walked out the school grounds and continued walking. "So far no attacks."

"Yeah." Tomoyo said. They reached the end of the street and waited a few moments. "I guess they're not attacking today."

"In any case, if we sense something or see something let call each other." Eriol said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Tomoyo and Eriol went their separate ways.

"I walked you home." Syaoran smiled and they walked the way to Sakura house together.

"Otou-san left for his trip but Onii-chan will be stopping by when he wants. Do you mind staying with me for a little while?" Sakura asked

"Of course, demo I didn't know the Card Mistress was scared of staying home alone." Syaoran teased knowing it will make Sakura mad. 'She's so cute when she's mad.'

"I am not scared of being home alone." She said angrily.

"Right." He said as he walked in front of her. Sakura huffed and saw a small rock and using her powers, she made it hit Syaoran head. "OUCH!" he said while rubbing his head.

"I wonder how that happened." She said innocently and walked a head of him.

"Don't play, Xiao Ying you know exactly how it happened." he said still rubbing his head

"Why, Xiao Lang, I have no idea what you mean." She said innocently while trying to keep herself from laughing.

"I think you do." He said as he stalked towards her. Sakura backed away before she turned around and sprinted down the street. Syaoran quickly followed after her though Sakura had a little head start, Syaoran was catching up to her. Sakura saw her house in sight but Syaoran caught her before she made it up the steps. He grabbed her waist and carried her to her front porch. He set her down and she fumbled with her keys before opening the door. When they got inside and Kero flew out of the backpack. Sakura took the Sakura book and they all went to the living room. With her telekinesis she gather the cups and tray and opened the fridge to get the cake her father made for her. After she was done, she took the tray and went to living room to see Syaoran and Kero in a heated argument.

"I thought I told you guys to behave." She said

"The stuffed toy started it." Syaoran said

"Nani?!" Kero yelled. The front door opened revealing Toya and Yukito.

"Toya have you come to continue your chores." Sakura smiled

Toya was taken back; she rarely called him by his first name. "The only reason I'm doing this is because your using that wolf against me." He responded

"THUNDER is a lion." She said as she used her powers to throw a pillow at him.

"Actually he is a wolf." Kero said but the siblings didn't hear him.

"Hey! How did you do that?"

Sakura smiled, "My powers are quickly developing."

"You mean you have more abilities?! Great, just great!" Toya turned his head and noticed Syaoran sitting there, he was about to do his death glare at him but….

"Don't even think about." She said before she went in the kitchen to get more cups.

"When did she start running my life?" He asked himself.

Yukito smiled, "When she became a teenager with magical powers." Yukito then looked distant, "Alright."

"What?" Toya asked

"Yue wants to come out." Yukito replied and just as he asked that angel wings appeared engulfing Yukito and Yue appear when the wings went back.

"What does Sakura-sama mean when she said her powers are developing?" Yue asked

"Well, it seems that the attacks are unlocking a power within Sakura." Kero replied

"Attacks? What attacks?" Toya asked

Sakura walked into the living with another tray of tea. "Yue, I thought I sensed you in here."

"Sakura, have you been attacked?" Toya asked her.

Sakura quickly turned to glare at Kero who laughed nervously, "Don't worry about it. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai" she smiled. "You have chores to do." She said which made Toya mutter under his breath.

"Why is Toya doing chores? He doesn't even live here." Syaoran asked

"THUNDER can be very intimidating." She smiled.

* * *

"Mizu, aren't you going to attack the Card mistress? Chikaze asked when she barged in Mizu room.

"Of course, I am." Mizu answered after sipping his tea.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"You are just as impatient as Kasai."

"I am nothing like him!" She yelled

Mizu smiled at his older sister, "You know patience is a virtue."

"I don't care what patience is. I just want to battle the child- I mean I want you to battle her." She said quickly correcting herself.

"So that what it's about. Demo, you know that we are not to serious injure her or anyone on the earth and don't deny it, I know that what you want."

"I just don't see how a child like her can defeat me."

"Well she did. You underestimated her power."

"If I could only just get another chance."

"No, our mistress made her choice unless you want to defy her."

Chikaze bit her lip; Mizu was right if she defied her mistress orders, there will be hell to pay. "When are going to attack her?"

"I'm going to wait a while, doing this she will fall into a false sense of security. She will soon let her guard down and when she does, I'll be there." He said while taking another sip.

Chikaze smiled, though she may not get another chance at the card mistress, her brothers and sister will and she knew that the mistress of the card will not defeat them all.

* * *

Syaoran smiled at his Xiao Ying. The fact that she used her cards to threaten her brother is something he would do as well. He looked at the clock and realized that it was time to go. "Sakura, I have to go."

"Alright." She said and she walked him to the door. He turned and faced her gave her a gentle kiss. Toya walked in on the scene and he couldn't control himself.

"Gaki, get your Chinese rotten lips off my sister!" Toya yelled making Yukito sweat dropped and muttering something about a sister complex. Syaoran sighed and back away and waved goodbye to Sakura.

Once Syaoran was out of sight, Sakura glared at her brother, "Toya I told you to be nice to Syaoran."

"I would have if he didn't kiss you."

Sakura stared daggers at her brother, "You're lucky that I have homework or else THUNDER will be zapping you." She said was she walked upstairs to go to her room.

"Your sister complex rears its ugly head again." Yukito said

"I don't know what you are talking about." Toya said as he went to the living room.

Yukito smiled at his friend, 'He is so overly protective of Sakura.'

* * *

Syaoran was reaching his apartment floor, 'I wonder if Mother will yell or lecture me if I call or worse make me go back to Hong Kong.' He sighed then opened the door. "Tadaima." When he walked in his living room a person greeted him.

"Hello Xiao Lang." the woman said

'No it can't be.' Syaoran looked at the woman then bowed, "Welcome Mother."

* * *

AN: Yup, Yelan in Japan. Will Syaoran get in trouble? Who knows! I'm tired. College class and my personal life is draining me. I'm unsure when I'll update but it should be March 17, 18 or 19. (hopefully) There will be a battle in the next chapter. Please read and review. I need your comments. Till next time Ja mata ne!


	6. Chapter 5

Power of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Sadly) All I own is the story, and the characters I made up.

Keroberos and Spinel Sun mean that there in their true forms. Kero and Spinel means that they are in their false forms.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

* * *

Last time….

"_I'm going to wait a while, doing this she will fall into a false sense of security. She will soon let her guard down and when she does, I'll be there." He said while taking another sip._

_Chikaze smiled, though she may not get another chance at the card mistress, her brothers and sister will and she knew that the mistress of the card will not defeat them all….._

"_Hello Xiao Lang." the woman said_

'_No it can't be.' Syaoran looked at the woman then bowed, "Welcome Mother."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Mother, may I ask why you are here…in my apartment...in Japan." Syaoran asked nervously.

"Since you hung up on me last time we spoke, I have decided to come here to Japan." Yelan said sternly

'I was really hoping she wouldn't bring that up.'

"Xiao Lang, I understand that you want to protect the card mistress but I don't think you understand how dangerous this adversary is."

"I do understand, Mother. Demo, I will not flee like a coward because of it. I will stay and fight with Sakura."

Yelan was taken back by her son's statement, "You have fallen in love with her." She stated

"No, mother. I love her and I know that she loves me." Syaoran said looking into his mother's eyes.

Yelan saw the love her son had for the card's mistress, "So this is the reason you came back and stayed in Japan."

"Hai mother."

"Xiao Lang, why all the secrets?"

"I was so depressed about leaving her that I didn't want to talk because of all the memories it brought up." Syaoran said looking down.

"I'm just surprised you got Meilin to keep quiet about for all this time."

"Meilin understand the situation, so she didn't say anything."

Yelan nodded her head, "I see."

"So….how long will you be here?"

"For as long as it takes."

"For as long as what takes?"

"For as long as it takes to stop this adversary from carry out her plans."

Syaoran sweat dropped, "I see. Will you be staying here?"

"No, I rented an apartment close by to here."

'Great that just great!' "Ok, would you like me to walk you to your apartment?"

"Xiexie, Xia Lang but no thanks. I'll go by myself plus I your sister will keep me company." She said as she stood up.

"My sisters are here as well?!"

"Not yet, but they will soon arrive. Even though I told them to stay in Hong Kong, I know that they will follow me. Wei has address, if you ever want to stop by." Yelan smiled and she left the apartment.

'This day just keep getting better and better.' Syaoran growled

"I'm glad you and Mistress Li-san clear the air." Wei smiled when he walked into the room.

Syaoran stopped growling and sighed, "Me too."

* * *

The next day afterschool Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kero (who still goes in Sakura backpack) were walking home.

"So, your mother is here in Japan?" Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded in response. "Wow I haven't seen her since the first time I've been to Hong Kong."

"You you've been to Hong Kong Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked

"Hai I won a game where I won a free trip to Hong Kong, demo I found out that it was rigged by a ghost who wanted Clow and since I had the cards she that I would lead her to him."

"Interesting." Eriol smiled

"And your sister's is coming as well?" Tomoyo asked

"Unfortunately." Syaoran frowned

"Your sisters are nice when they are not pinching my cheeks and flirting with my brother. Actually I could careless about that last part." Sakura smiled

"Demo, Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei are just too much sometimes. Being around can be mentally and physically drained. They're like children sometimes."

"And let me guess, you act like the oldest."

"I do, actually." Syaoran smiled. They continued walking as they turned down the street; they all went their separate except for Sakura and Syaoran walked together to his house. Syaoran opened his door only for him and Sakura to be tackled by his sisters. "Get off of me!" he yelled hoping his mother will come to his aid.

"Girls, get off your brother and Sakura-san." Yelan yelled from the apartment

The girls got off both Syaoran and Sakura and helped them up and they walked inside. "But mother it's been forever since we've seen our brother since forever." Fuutie exclaimed

"Yeah and it's been years since we've seen Sakura-chan kawaii face." Fanren smiled

"You could've killed my Xiao Ying!" Syaoran growled "And you saw me during the winter break."

The girls and Yelan smiled at Syaoran comment of calling Sakura his 'Xiao Ying'.

"But it's been like three months since then." Shiefa said

Sakura smiled, "Relax, Xiao Lang. They missed that's all."

"I wish they would show it in a less violent way." Syaoran muttered, but Sakura heard and laughed.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Sakura got her backpack from the front door and unzipped it.

"Why do you keep forgetting me?!" Kero wailed.

"This is just the second time."

"Well its two too many." He said and flew to the living room. Everyone was sitting and Sakura sat next to Syaoran while Kero was on her lap.

"Yelan-san, you've met Kero-chan." Yelan nodded to him. "Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa, Feimei, this is the guardian of the sun Keroberos but I call him Kero-chan." The girls looked at the plush toy.

"He's a lot smaller than I expected him to be." Fanren said.

"That's because he is in his false form, would you like to see his true form?" The girls nodded their heads excited to see the mythical creature they heard about. "Keroberos, return to thy true form." Kero flew off of Sakura lap and his wing folded around him and it then it unfolded to reveal his true self. The sister's ooh-ed and awe-ed at form much to Keroberos delight.

"Sugoi" The sister's exclaimed, even Yelan who has yet to see Keroberos true form was impressed.

"So you're the mistress of the card right?" Shiefa asked and Sakura nodded her head. "Can we see the cards?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head again. Using her new found powers she brought her backpack to her and got the book out.

"This is where I store all the cards, before the book used to be pink but with the attacks, everyone thinks that it brought out powers hidden inside me and it made the book change its colors. The last time it changed was when I was just declared mistress of the cards." She opened it and gasped.

"What?" Keroberos and Syaoran said together

"Not only did the book changed but so did the cards." Sakura said pulling out the deck of cards and it showed that the cards that used to be pink now had a violet color to it. "Why is this happening?"

A couple of the cards glowed and one of the cards spoke to Sakura, 'May we speak to you?'

"Of course" Sakura said

"Of course what?" Syaoran asked

"That cards what to speak to us." Sakura answered

"The cards speak?" Feimei asked

"Hai" Sakura smiled. She placed the open book on the coffee table that sat in the middle of everyone seat and she took her star necklace, "Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal yourself. I, Sakura command you release." Her wand appears in her hand, "Cards appear to me." As she said that WINDY, LIGHT, and DARK appeared in there full forms. The three cards were the most motherly of all the cards Sakura possessed. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

WINDY spoke first, "You wondered why we changed."

"So we will tell you." LIGHT said. Sakura nodded her head for her cards to continue while everyone stared at the full forms of the cards.

"Your powers are growing more as we speak and we, the cards, felt it grew during the attacks." DARK began.

"We expected your abilities like the telekinesis as a sorceress to appear, but we did not think your powers itself would grow." WINDY continued.

"It's because your powers are growing, it is granting us new powers as well." DARK said

"With the expanding of your powers, your aura has changed. You used to have pink aura like the book and us but now your aura is this new violet color." LIGHT said.

"This aura color is the wisest, and most sensitive. This color in your aura, and it reveals the psychic powers of with you which it explain the telekinesis. It also means intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, and obviously magical. Demo…" WINDY stopped unsure of how to explain this.

"What?" Sakura asked

"Usually a person has one color aura the surrounds their bodies but with you we sense others. Pieces in a way. It practically undetectable except for us but we don't know what the pieces are, we only sense the main one which is this new aura. Keroberos we were hoping you might be able to sense it." WINDY said

Kero closed his eyes and tried to sense Sakura auras. They were right about Sakura new aura and as he tried, he felt what WINDY was saying. "I do sense the multiple pieces of auras but I can't see the colors."

"Is it possible for person to have multiple auras?" Sakura asked

"Usually two or three but it's very small compared with the dominant aura that surrounds the body." Yelan stated

"She right but it the colors can be seen but in your case we cannot see it. We feel that the attacks are the cause of you having multiple auras but it is also unleashing your full power of the stars." DARK stated. Sakura looked worried. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, we did mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I glad you told me. Maybe I can see what Eriol knows about this." Sakura said.

"We are here for you if you need us, Sakura-chan and remember you have your invincible spell. It helped before and it can help again." LIGHT said. They all went back into their card form but before they did they kissed her lightly on the forehead. Sakura smiled at her cards and hugged them.

"I didn't know the cards can have human forms." Fanren said

"You obviously weren't listening to any of the lessons I gave about the Cards." Yelan said which made Fanren smiled sheepishly. Yelan then closed her eyes then opened them, "It's strange how I can't sense the other auras your cards spoke of."

"I'm going to call Eriol and asked him to come so we can discuss this maybe he can figure this out. Syaoran is it okay if I invited him and a couple others?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded his head. "Keroberos call Yue. I better invited Tomoyo as well." Sakura contacted Eriol and Tomoyo and they head to Syaoran apartment. Keroberos called Yue and luckily Yukito was just cleaning and had no plans for the night but he left a note for Toya for when he comes home from class and work. The doorbell rang and Eriol was the first to arrive, he brought Nakuru and Spinel with him. Yue came then Tomoyo was the last. They all gather in Syaoran seemingly large living room.

"Sakura-chan, what seems to be the problem?" Eriol asked

"LIGHT, DARK, and WINDY appeared to me and they confirmed most of what we thought. My powers are growing and the attacks are unlocking my once sealed powers and abilities. From what they told me I realized the book and cards was originally pink because that was my aura but now that my new powers are unlocked my aura changed to violet. Because of this aura I had the ability to get my telekinesis and it explains my prophetic dreams. But they told me something else. They said I had piece of many different auras in me as well. Apparently the card, Keroberos and maybe Yue can sense it." Sakura explained

"Yue can you see if you can sense them?" Keroberos asked

Yue nodded his head and closed his eyes then soon he opened them, "I do sense the different aura but I can't see the colors of it to figure out what they. The only color I saw the violet."

"Let me try." Eriol said and he closed his eyes as well, after a couple of minutes sweat formed on his forehead. Then he opened his eyes.

"Did you see it?" Keroberos asked

"I had to dig deep inside, it's was really hiding itself but unfortunately I still couldn't see the colors only sensed it. It's really strange I never encountered this before, not even in Clow's past life does it seem to be encountered."

"Maybe, Sakura-san has to find it within herself to see it." Yelan suggested

"Maybe, mother is right." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded her head, "Alright." She closed her eyes then tried to find deep in herself. But when she opened her eyes she wasn't in Syaoran living room but in a dark room. "Where am I?"

"We meet again Sakura." Marisha-Ten smiled

Sakura gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you." Sakura looked at her suspiciously, Marisha-Ten laughed, "I told you before, that I want to help and that if I wanted you gone I would've done already."

"Then why did you send your guardians after me!"

"When it is done, I will tell you."

Sakura sighed, "Fine. Do you know where we are?"

"In your heart of course."

"My heart? This dark place is my heart?"

"This is the part of your heart where your other auras reside. You can feel them but not see them."

"You know of my multiple auras?"

"Hai" Marisha-Ten smiled

"So how do I find the aura?"

"Sense them."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she then opened her eyes, and "I feel something in over there." Sakura and Marisha-Ten walked over to where she said she felt. Sakura looked around and saw nothing. "At less I thought I did."

"Don't doubt yourself. I told you that you could only sense it not see it."

Sakura nodded again and tried to sense the auras again. Her senses led her to double doors she tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "Why would it open?"

"The key resides in you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're just as cryptic as Eriol-kun." Sakura then sighed and closed her eyes, 'the key is in me.' "I call upon my power of the stars, to unlock these doors and to release the aura within." As she said those words her magic circle appeared beneath her feet and then the door swung open. "Yatta!" she cheered

Marisha-Ten smiled, "I knew you do it."

"It would have been easier if you would have told me what to do." Sakura frowned

"I have my reasons." She smiled again.

'She smiles more than Eriol-kun. I didn't think anyone smiles more than he does.' Sakura was about to walk in but there was a gust of wind that came out as if it was trapped there forever. Then many colors came out and surrounded the once dark room and the dark room became bright. "These are my hidden auras, right?"

"Hai."

Sakura looked as each colored aura moved around the room. "I know what the violet aura means but do the rest represent?"

"The orange reddish color means confidence and power, the bright yellow is emerging psychic, spiritual awareness, optimism and hopefulness, the clear gold means spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person."

"That stands for this new power right?"

"Hai. The emerald green means healer and that you are a love centered person, so you will soon receive healing abilities. The yellow-green mean creative with heart and communicative. I also see your original pink aura but the violet is more dominant

"Sugoi, I have seven auras." She turned around to the room where the auras were held and saw flashes of golden light in another door. "I think there is another aura locked away."

"Hai, but you can't open it, not yet at less."

"Why not?"

Marisha-Ten smiled, "Don't worry that door will soon be unlocked and when it does everything will be explained. Sayonara, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Marisha-Ten transported herself back to her castle. "My Queen you were gone for quite a while." General Yamamoto said standing in front of Marisha-Ten

"Just taking of a few things." Marisha-Ten said as she walked over and sat on her throne. Yamamoto sighed heavily. "Something bothering you my dear general."

"Your involvement with this child."

"Yamamoto, I have my reasons for doing everything and I hope that you can trust me."

"I do trust you, my queen."

"I just wonder why you involve yourself with these people."

Marisha-Ten smiled, "We are all the same united under a great power."

"Hai my queen." Yamamoto bowed. "Didn't you send Mizu to attack the child?"

"Hai, but Mizu does things at a slower pace than his siblings. He is a patient one. I bet he's just waiting for the cards mistress to drop her defenses." Yamamoto nodded then left Marisha-Ten alone in her throne room. She sighed, "Such a strange destiny I have, Okaa-san." (AN: I wonder who her mother is ;))

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself back in Syaoran's living room.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Tomoyo said

"Hai" Sakura answered.

"You closed your eyes for a long time and then your magic circle appeared." Eriol said.

"Did you see the colored auras?" Syaoran asked

"I think so." Everyone (except Tomoyo) tried sensing Sakura aura and they were surprised.

"Seven auras." Keroberos said

"Hai, I even have my original aura but Marisha-Ten said it won't be the dominant aura anymore."

"Marisha-Ten? You spoke to the enemy?" Yelan wondered

"I didn't mean too when I closed my eyes, I was in my heart well a part of my heart and then I saw Marisha-Ten. Truthfully if it wasn't for her I would've been there longer."

"Why is this Marisha-Ten helping you?" Yelan asked

"That what we're trying to find out." Sakura answered. "She must want something."

"Unfortunately we won't know unless she tells us." Yue said.

"Yeah, Yue right. I've tried asking her but kept smiling at me and being cryptic." Sakura sighed

"Like Hiiragizawa-kun?" Syaoran smiled

"Exactly like Eriol-kun but worse." Sakura said trying to keep a straight face.

"I am not like that." Eriol frowned

"When you were 'trying' to help Sakura change the cards. You were exactly like that. That the reason why I didn't like you." Syaoran said

"I thought you didn't like me because you thought Sakura and I liked each other." Eriol smiled

Syaoran growled at him, "Control yourself, Xiao Lang." Sakura smiled

"He does this on purpose, Xiao Ying." 'One of these days, I will get you Hiiragizawa.'

"Only cause I care my cute descendent." Eriol smiled

"Don't make me use SILENT on you two." Sakura said sternly.

Yelan was surprised at how quickly Sakura quelled Xiao Lang anger. Usually he stays anger longer. She smiled, love makes you do strange things.

"Kawaii. I hope Sakura-chan becomes our sister-in-law." Feimei smiled

"Hai, only she can stop the wrath of Xiao Lang." Shiefa said.

"Shut up!" Syaoran growled at his sisters.

"Sakura-chan and Mother won't let you do anything to us." Fuutie said. Syaoran growled while shaking his fist but his annoying sisters was right his mother will stare at him with those eyes of hers and lecture him. Sakura will probably use her cards to get her point across.

Tomoyo smiled, 'It's a good thing I brought my video camera.'

"Backing back to Sakura many auras." Spinel said

"Well Marisha-Ten told what they all mean and the new powers that comes with them. But the golden light I saw…" Sakura began

"What golden light?" Tomoyo asked

"In the room where the auras were locked in, there was another locked door but Marisha-Ten said it couldn't be opened the same way I opened the door originally. Demo, she said it was open soon."

"How did you open the first door?" Keroberos said

"Well Marisha-Ten told me that the key to the door resides in me." Sakura began

"How cryptic." Syaoran said looking at Eriol.

"I'm not cryptic." Eriol frowned

"Anyways! I said, 'I call upon my powers of the stars to unlock these door and to release the aura's within.' That probably when you guys must have seen the circle."

"This is getting stranger and stranger." Nakuru said shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"Tell me about it." Sakura sighed

"But letting out these auras, new powers and abilities will show. Keroberos, Yue you'll have to keep an eye out on Sakura-chan new abilities." Eriol advised and both Keroberos and Yue nodded.

"It's getting late, and you all have school in the morning. Let's retire for the night." Yelan suggested. Everyone agreed and they all left except Sakura, Keroberos and Yue.

Sakura sighed, "So much is happening."

"The price of being a powerful sorceress." Keroberos said

"This is so stressful."

"Don't worry Sakura-sama, I won't let anything happen to you." Yue said.

"Me too Sakura-chan, just as long as you bring snacks." Keroberos said and then Yue hit him on his head and glared at him. "What was that for?" he whined

"I have a baka onii-chan." Yue said

Sakura laughed. "I'll be by your side as well, Xiao Ying." Syaoran said

"Arigato, Xiao Lang." Sakura smiled.

"KAWAIIIIII!" his sister yelled making Syaoran growl at them which only made them laugh.

"I'll see you in the morning, Syao-kun." Sakura kissed his cheeks then waved goodbye to Yelan, the sisters and Wei who lead the card mistress and her guardians out the door.

"I hope you marry her, Xiao Lang." Yelan smiled

"Mother!" Syaoran yelled.

"What? She will make an excellent wife and the elders will approve since she is the card mistress and when they find out about her new found powers they will want her even more."

"So will other magical families." Fuutie said

"Fuutie!" Syaoran yelled

"Xiao Lang, your sister is right. Other families with magic will want her and will do at any cost." Yelan said

"Sakura loves me and I love her and I know that she will never leave me for another magical family." Syaoran growled then he got up and went to his room.

"I hope he's right." Fanren sighed

"Sakura-san does loves him, since it is obviously seen, but other families do not take no for an answer." Yelan said

* * *

Over the next three days it was strangely quiet; Sakura has yet to show her new abilities, none of Marisha-Ten's guardians have yet to show themselves. One day Sakura and Syaoran decided to have a date at the amusement park. Once Tomoyo found out she insisted that Sakura wore her designs. Luckily it wasn't too flashy so Sakura choose to wear it. (Like she had a choice) During the date they were walking around the park, playing games and riding the rides. For a moment the couple forgot about the battle they were fighting. Another three more days passed and everything seemed peaceful again as it did before.

Nakuru decided to have a picnic at Eriol garden, which Eriol agreed to. Nakuru and Eriol invited Yelan, the sisters, Fujitaka, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Toya, Kero, and Yukito to the picnic. Since Eriol house was a little secluded Kero and Spinel were able to fly around without attracting attention. Everything was going well except for Kero stealing food off of people's plate. Eriol had a large pond that was a couple feet away. No saw the strands of water slipping around on the grass, Sakura was the closet to the pond and the water strand circled her ankle and quickly it tighten and grabbed pulling her in the pond. Everyone was running after Sakura, Syaoran was the quickest, he grabs Sakura hand tired pulling her back, Toya grabbed her other arms. Another strand of water grabs another of Sakura ankle trying to pull her into the pond. Yukito turned into Yue and he sent crystal shard and his arrows at it but it went through it. Keroberos shot balls of fire but it didn't works as Keroberos planned. Ruby and Spinel Sun tried helping only to be knocked down but the water. A strand hit Syaoran and Toya and they released Sakura hand.

"Sakura!" Syaoran and Toya cried.

Sakura was now at the bottom of the pond. She tried swimming up but it was useless. Above the others tried entering the pond but the water strands turned into serpents and attacks all who tried entering the pond. In the pond Sakura grab her star necklace and her it changed into her wand, luckily Tomoyo made her a belt with a pocket to put all her cards in. She took out WATERY and the card help release Sakura and she swam up and gasped for air. WATERY took her out the water and placed her by her friends then WATERY went back into card form. Sakura then called THUNDER and he zapped the water and the serpents went back into the water. Everyone watched the pond and there was no movement so everyone thought it was over.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Fujitaka asked her

"Hai, I'm okay." Sakura panted. Everyone turned around to go back to Eriol house. But behind them they heard laughter.

"You truly don't think it's over do you?" Mizu asked them.

"Who are you?" Eriol asked

"I am Mizu guardian of water and one of the elemental guardians of Marisha-Ten."

"That lady needs to choose sides." Sakura muttered.

"My sister may have underestimated you but I will not." Mizu had five water serpents rise up and they moved towards Sakura.

"SHIELD" She said

"Your shield are only help you for so long." Mizu smiled

"FREEZE!" The koi fish froze the serpents but they just shaked it off."

"Silly girl you can't use water based on water serpents."

"FIREY" The male card flew out and encircled the serpents but the serpents then tried dosing FIREY. "FIREY! Watch out!" The fire card could only dodge so many serpents. "Return!"

"Is that all you can do? I thought you were stronger than this." Mizu laughed

Sakura growled, "Enough! Who the hell do you think you are crashing on people and attacking them?! If power is what you want then fine!" Her magic circle appeared at her feet and her wand glowed. In her mind she saw words. "Wand, release!" The wand grew taller and the top of the wand was a large star in the middle and wings on the bottom sides of it. She held the FIREY card in her hand and throws it in the air, and it began spinning, "With the power of the stars combined with FIREY, I command this card to release of his power!" FIREY came out and it grew larger than before it encircled the water serpents and they disintegrated. FIREY then threw a large ball of fire towards Mizu but Mizu disappeared before the ball of flames got to him. FIREY then went back in its card form and Sakura took the card in her hands then fainted. Syaoran caught her before she fell on the ground.

* * *

"Seem you underestimated the Card Mistress power." Chikaze smiled

"It was not my fault; I didn't think she could grow so strong in a short amount of time. The power I felt from her is overwhelming. She might as well be just as powerful as our mistress herself." Mizu frowned.

"Could this be why our mistress wanted us to attack her, because she is growing so strong?" Chi asked

"Then why did she ask us not to kill her or anyone that is close to her?" Kasai wondered

"True." Mizu said

Marisha-Ten walked in the guardians chambers, "How is your mission going?" she asked Mizu

"I was winning in the beginning but her powers seem to grow and she sent her fire card after again and its power were match for my water serpents, I left before her card could attack me." Mizu answered

"Like her other card did to Chikaze twice." Chi added causing Chikaze to growl at her.

Marisha-Ten nodded her head and smiled, "Good, you can attack the card mistress once more before I send Chi after her."

"Why not me, mistress?" Kasai asked

"Because I saving you for last, Kasai." Marisha-Ten smiled

"Mistress, is the reason we are attacking the card mistress is because she is growing strong?" Chi asked

"No Chi that is not the reason." Marisha-Ten said

"Then what is?" Chikaze asked

"You will see."

"Then what is our purpose?"

"You all are so impatient." Marisha-Ten said then she walked out.

"That woman so be so cryptic." Chi said

"Whatever reason, mistress sent us on this mission we must obey it." Mizu said

"You're right brother and she had better explain all of this in the end of this." Kasai said

"She has too, she owes us that much for all she is putting us though the attack the card mistress." Chi said

"But for the moment I have to devise another plan for the child. One that is sure to have her begging on her knees." Mizu said

"Why, Mizu I've never seen this side of you." Chi smiled

"Yeah, you're usually calm and collected." Chikaze said

"Having a child defeat you put bitterness in one heart." Mizu answered

"Now you know how I feel."

* * *

Syaoran took Sakura inside Eriol house and laid her on the couch.

"Is she going to be okay?" Fujitaka asked

"Hai, she's just sleeping since she used too much of her energy." Eriol answered

"Good, now someone could tell me what just happened?"

"For almost two weeks Sakura have been targeted by two of four elemental guardians."

"Why are they after her?"

"Why thought it was for the cards but they have yet to demand for them."

"We believe that the attacks are causing her powers and abilities to grow even more but we are not sure if this is intentional or not." Syaoran added

"Do you know who is doing this?" Fujitaka asked

"A goddess named Marisha-Ten." Eriol answered

"A goddess?"

"Or a sorceress" Syaoran added

Fujitaka sighed, "Is there anything we can do?"

"We can only stand by her side and help her fight but she seems like she can handle it all on her own." Keroberos said

"So that was one of the guardians?" Yelan asked

"Hai, we just met him. The one that attacked us before was the wind guardian while this one is the water guardian." Yue said

"So that leaves two more to attack her." Feimei said

"Hai" Syaoran confirmed. "Earth and Fire"

"I felt so much power coming from Sakura-san." Yelan said

"Hai, so did I." Eriol nodded.

"It was so strong, I felt it." Tomoyo stated

"The attacks are definitely bringing out a power of her."

"But can she handle it?" Fanren asked

"Hai, I know she can. I have faith in Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled. She looked at Sakura sleeping form, she placed Sakura hand that was at her side and placed it on her heart. Sakura hand glowed and it spread to the rest of her body. Everyone looked at her glowing form, soon the glowing stopped and Sakura opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"You fell asleep after using too much energy." Keroberos began

"But when I put your hand over your heart it glowed." Tomoyo added

"I wonder why?" Toya wondered

"It must be my healing powers, Marisha-Ten mentioned." Sakura said

"Healing powers?" Fujitaka asked

"Hai, Marisha-Ten told me what all my auras meant and one of the auras was a bright emerald color and she said that it will give me the ability to heal. I must have healed myself."

"You talk to this Marisha-Ten?"

"Not willingly, she just appears to me."

Fujitaka sighed deeply, "This is a lot to take in."

"I know, Otou-san, but everything will be alright. I know it will." She smiled. Fujitaka looked at his daughter and he hoped she was right.

"Sakura, what you did was incredible." Keroberos cheered

"Arigato, I just can't believe my wand changed again."

"It's befitting for a powerful sorceress." Yue said

Sakura smiled, "I guess."

"Unfortunately that attack ruined our picnic." Shiefa frowned.

"Hai, I think it's for the best that everyone goes home." Eriol suggested and everyone agreed. They got up and except for Sakura.

"Eriol, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked

"Of course Sakura. What is it?"

"Since my powers are growing, I was wondering if I can separate Yue and Yukito."

"Your powers are very powerful, so yes I believe you can separate them just ask if they want to be separated."

"I will. Arigato Eriol." Sakura hugged him then went outside to join Fujitaka, Toya, Yukito and Kero.

"Is everything alright, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked

"Hai." She smiled. 'I think it will be better for Yukito if he were separated from Yue with all the attacks going on. It's probably for the best.'

* * *

AN: End of chapter 5 guys. I hope you like it. Please put a review, I need comments. Chapter 6 is coming up on March 24 or 25. Till next week. Ja mata ne


	7. Chapter 6

**Power of the Stars**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Sadly) All I own is the story, and the characters I made up.

Keroberos and Spinel Sun mean that there in their true forms. Kero and Spinel means that they are in their false forms.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

Hey guys sorry it's posted later than I it was supposed to. I'm probably not going to put due dates unless I know it will be posted on that day. So here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy! **PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU ARE DONE!I NEED REVIEWS TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING**

* * *

**Last time**….

"_Since my powers are growing, I was wondering if I can separate Yue and Yukito."_

"_Your powers are very powerful, so yes I believe you can separate them just ask if they want to be separated."_

"_I will. Arigato Eriol." Sakura hugged him then went outside to join Fujitaka, Toya, Yukito and Kero._

"_Is everything alright, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked_

_"Hai." She smiled. 'I think it will be better for Yukito if he were separated from Yue with all the attacks going on. It's probably for the best.'_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day at the Kinomoto home…

Since the picnic was on a Saturday afterschool, which was a half day, it was now Sunday and Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel were at the Kinomoto home. Fujitaka had already left for work that morning.

"Hey Sakura where is Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"His sisters and mother insisted he give them a tour of Tomoeda." Sakura answered.

"His sisters are really energetic."

"Definitely, when I went to Syaoran apartment they tackled me and Syaoran to ground." Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. "I used to have to bruises to prove it but my healing from yesterday erased it."

"Your healing will prove to be useful in our battle with the guardians." Eriol said

"It's thanks to the healing that I'm not still asleep."

"So does this mean that your new powers are going to show now?" Nakuru asked

"Probably." Sakura shrugged. "But I wonder why it's coming out now?"

"The powers were getting use to your body." Eriol answered

Sakura thought for moment, "From what Marisha-Ten told me I not only healing, but also psychic abilities."

"Isn't weird, that we're listening to the same person who sent her guardians after us." Spinel wondered

Sakura sighed, "She's confusing me."

"So what do we do now?" Nakuru asked

"We fight!" Kero yelled.

Everyone jumped up, "Kero-chan where did you come from?" Sakura said trying to slow her breathing.

"The kitchen." Kero said calmly

"Of course you did." The doorbell rang and Sakura got up to answer it. "Yukito thank you for coming."

Yukito took off his shoes and walked into the house, "No problem Sakura-chan. Do you need Yue?"

"I need you and Yue."

"Umm, okay." Yukito said hesitantly. Sakura pulled him in the living room, where Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel, and Kero were. "What's this about?"

"I have no idea, we came here with Eriol." Nakuru said

"I've been thinking and with all the attacks going on I need Yue a lot but I don't want it to affect your life and school work. So I decided that I want to split you and Yue. If you guys want too, of course."

Yukito was silent for a moment; Sakura realized he was probably speaking to Yue. "Alright but what happens afterward?"

"You will have you own bodies. Yue will have a human form like Nakuru and will depend on Sakura magic since she is getting powerful and you will be you. But you may or may not have powers. Toya probably will get some of his powers back." Eriol answered.

Yukito nodded, "Alright, then both Yue and I agree. When will this happen?"

"Now." Sakura smiled

"Now?" Yukito asked

"Hai. Eriol told me the words for the spell already. So everything is prepared."

"So am I." Tomoyo said pulling out her camera." Luckily Sakura-chan is wearing the sundress I made her but I still wished you would wear one of my costumes." She said making everyone sweat drop.

Sakura sighed, "Oh Tomoyo"

"Okay, I think we're ready." Yukito said.

Sakura took out her star key and did her chant and the once wand changed to a tall staff. "I call upon my power of the stars, to hear my plea." Sakura magic circle appeared. "To separate the bodies and souls that is before me!" Sakura pointed her staff at Yukito, golden light circled Yukito and the light grew brighter blinding everyone in the room. When the light dissipated they saw Yukito and Yue next to him. "Yatta! It worked!"

Yukito smiled at Yue, "It's nice to see you in the flesh, Yue-san."

Yue nodded his head, "Likewise."

Sakura looked at both Yukito and Yue, "So Yue is depending now depending on my magic?"

"Yours and a little of your brother's. The spell divide up your brother's magic so now Yue a piece, Yukito-san has a piece and so does your onii-chan." Eriol answered

"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked

"I sense Toya-san magic in Yukito and Yue."

"I have one question. Where will I stay?" Yue asked

"Here, you'll sleep in Toya old room. Don't worry I talked to Otou-san before he left for work. Like I said I took care of everything." Sakura smiled

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan." Yukito smiled then he looked at the clock. "Oh, I just realized I have class that will start soon."

"Are you going to make it?" Sakura asked

Yukito smiled, "Hai, it good thing I brought my car. Well, ja ne." He said then he left.

"Sakura-chan how do you feel?" Nakuru asked

"A little dizzy but I think I healed myself." Sakura replied

"That's good." Kero said. "Now I have my baby brother here with me to play games."

"You know that I don't like playing those games of yours." Yue said narrowing his eyes to Kero. "And I'm not a baby."

"Yes, you are after all you are younger than me. But don't worry I'll teach you how to play."

"You're only older by an hour and I don't want to learn how to play video games."

"Doesn't matter I'm still older. So listen to what your onii-chan says."

Yue frowned, "You act like a kid and I refuse to listen to you."

"I do not!" Kero whined

"Seems Yue living here will liven the house." Tomoyo laughed while still videotaping, Sakura nodded her head as Kero and Yue continued to fight.

"I'm glad we're not like that." Nakuru stated

"We are like that." Spinel said bluntly

"No we're not."

"Yes you are." Eriol said making Nakuru frown.

"Kero if Yue doesn't want to play video games, then you can't force him to play." Sakura announce

"Of course everyone sides with Yue." Kero complains while going into the kitchen looking for sweets making Sakura sweat dropped

"Yue, I want to make you clothes for your human form." Tomoyo smiled

"Do I need it?" Yue asked

"Of course, you can't be in your true form all the time."

"Sakura-sama, if this true?"

"Hai." Yue sighed and Sakura knew that he was going to refuse. "Please Yue let Tomoyo make clothes for you. I'll make sure she doesn't go overboard."

Yue thought for a moment and Sakura and Tomoyo thought he was going to object but he sighed, "Alright"

Tomoyo smiled, "Yatta! Now let me take your measurements." Tomoyo placed the camera on the table to continue recording and then she took out her measuring tape and started to get all the details so she can start making clothes for him. "Done, now I have everything I need to make Yue's clothes."

"Now the next thing we have to do is get you to eat." Sakura said making the moon guardian shake his head.

"That easier said than done. Even Clow had trouble getting him to eat." Kero said entering the living room with cookies in his small hands.

"Kero is right, according to my Clow's memories; he tried everything to get Yue to eat." Eriol added.

Sakura looked at Yue, "Yue you need food for your human form."

"I'm fine."

"You're going make this a challenge aren't you Yue."

"I have an idea." Nakuru smiled evilly

"I'm not going to tie him up and force him to eat." Sakura said making Yue frown.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Because you just said it."

Nakuru shook her head. "Sakura-chan Nakuru didn't say a word." Eriol said

Sakura looked at Nakuru. "I didn't say it but I thought about it." Nakuru admitted

"This must be one of your psychic powers. The ability to read minds." Tomoyo said.

"Really, I didn't notice it. I just thought Nakuru said it." Sakura confessed

"Okay then read my mind again." Nakuru said

Sakura focused on Nakuru, "You want shoved sweets down Spinel throat for a good laugh. How is a drunk Spinel funny?"

"It is from my point of view."

"You are one dark person." Spinel noted.

"Well the moon does have a dark side." Nakuru pointed out.

"Okay" Sakura said. "Let get back to how to get Yue to eat."

"Gomen nasai Sakura-sama but I refuse to eat." Yue stated.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, I won't bother you about it, for now." Tomoyo laughed at her friend.

* * *

"Mizu I hope you have a different plan for the card mistress this time." Chikaze said as she walked into her brother's room seeing him mediate.

"Chikaze, this girl gets stronger and stronger each time we've gone to her." Mizu said opening his eyes

"Your point?"

"What if we are making her stronger?"

"Why would our mistress want to make the card mistress even more powerful than she already was? Wouldn't that upset the balance?"

"I'm not sure since mistress refuses to speak of her plans. Not even Yamamoto knows."

Chikaze sighs, "We can't do anything except follow her orders. Let's just hope her orders don't get us killed."

"Mistress said the girl is too pure hearted for that."

"Hai, but all this power can corrupt her."

Mizu nodded his head in agreement, "True, but there are rare occurrences where it doesn't."

"But is this once of those occurrences?"

"Wouldn't mistress know of this? We have trust her judgment until we see it otherwise."

* * *

Tomoyo left to start the making Yue's clothes; Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel followed minutes after her departure. After they left, Sakura was sitting on the counter table while using her powers to finish washing the dishes. Yue and Kero were watching her.

"Yue, I worry for her." Kero said seriously. "Her powers are coming faster than I expected."

Yue nodded in agreement, "Hai, I worry as well. The power I sense her is overwhelming, I fear it might corrupt her."

"But Sakura-chan is too pure hearted. Why else would Clow leave her with the cards?"

"Hai, but I doubt Clow would have foreseen the fast development of her powers."

"It's these damn attacks. They're accelerating the progress of her powers."

"Could this be the goddess plans?"

Kero looked at Yue, "What do you mean?"

"Could this be Marisha-Ten plans for Sakura powers to corrupt her and make her join her side?"

"But being she is a goddess couldn't she do it herself? Especially with those four guardians?"

"Sakura-sama is considered powerful, she could have seen Sakura-sama as a threat but instead of eliminating she decided to have Sakura-sama join her by corrupting her."

"Makes sense, Sakura is pure and she would have never have joined her, but if she corrupts her it's possible."

Sakura sensed Yue and Kero from the doorway but also had a feeling they were worried about something, "Yue, Kero-chan is anything wrong?" she said as she jumped off the counter.

Kero and Yue walked toward her, "What makes you say that?" Kero said

"I don't know but somehow I sense that you are worried about something."

Kero and Yue looked at each other, "Seem another ability has revealed itself." Yue said

"What ability?" Sakura asked looking at her two guardians.

"You have empathy."

"Empathy?"

"You are able to sense emotion from others."

"Another psychic ability." Kero pointed out.

"Hooee! How many psychic abilities are there?" Sakura panicked

"Around 30"

"HOOEE! I could have 30 abilities?!"

"No but you can receive get most of them." Yue responded.

"This is too much." Sakura said leaning against the kitchen counter. "Demo, what were you guys worried about?"

Kero was panicking on whether or not to tell Sakura what they think but Yue already spoke, "When it's confirmed then we will tell you."

Sakura nodded her head then went upstairs to call Syaoran. Kero sighed, "You need to control your emotions and thoughts." Yue said

"What for?" Kero said looking at Yue

"If you forgotten, Sakura-sama is developing empathy and telepathy."

"Oh yeah." Kero said sweat dropped while rubbing the back of his head. All of a sudden Ker stopped rubbing his head and smiled at the moon guardian.

"What?" Yue said noticing Kero creepy smile.

"Since Sakura has empathy and telepathy, we can now figure out your emotions and see what you're thinking."

Yue hit the sun guardian on his head, "Sakura-sama too polite to invade people minds unlike some guardians." He said as he went upstairs to his new room.

"Geez, I was just playing." Kero said rubbing his head then he searched the kitchen for cookies.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and did her routine. Fujitaka had already left for work leaving her with Kero and Yue. After she finished making breakfast she was sitting and eating with Kero until Yue walked in the kitchen, "Yue I know you refuse to eat but can you at least try it?" she pleaded she then sensed Yue's frustration. "Just one bite."

Yue sighed, "If it will make you happy."

"Yatta!" She made of a small plate of pancakes with strawberries on the side of it. Yue looked at it for a minute. "Yue it won't kill you." He sighed again and then took a small bite of the pancakes and Sakura and Kero was watching his emotionless face. "Well?"

"It's not as horrible as I expected it to be." Yue said making Sakura smiled.

"Wow, you did the impossible. Only you could do something like this Sakura-chan!" Kero cheered.

Sakura beamed, using her powers, she sent the plates to the sink. "Kero-chan are coming to school with me?"

"No, I'm staying here with Yue." He smiled.

"I don't like this idea." Yue frowned.

Sakura frowned as well, "Alright but don't fight with Yue all day. Oh and Yue if you happen to leave the house, if anyone ask just say you are my cousin from my dad side."

"I doubt that I'll be leaving unless you call me but alright." Yue nodded

"Ja ne, and Kero-chan I'll be checking on you." Sakura said as she was leaving.

Kero huffed, "She acts like she never left in the house alone before."

As Sakura was walking she was sense exhaustion coming from somewhere, when she turned the corner she saw Syaoran and smiled knowing it was coming from him. "Ohayo, Syao-kun. Exhausted from yesterday's adventures."

Syaoran looked at her surprised, "Yeah, my sisters and mother made me take them everywhere. My sisters kept stopping at every store, every time they saw something cute. How did you know?"

"Yesterday, I discovered I have telepathy and empathy."

"Really? How?"

"Well, yesterday I separated Yue and Yukito-"

"You separated Yukito-san and Yue?! Sakura are you nuts you could've hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry; I talked to Eriol-kun. Since I'm getting stronger Eriol said it was okay and plus he was there when it happened."

"You invited him but not me?!"

"Syaoran I know you're upset, but you have to understand that I had to do it quickly. With all the attacks I need Yue and I don't want to take Yukito away from his own life."

"I understand, but I still would've liked to been there."

Sakura smiled, "After I separated them, I realized that Yue had to eat since he had a human form but he refused so Nakuru had the idea for to tie him up while I forced him to eat but it turned out that she was only thinking it and then later I found out I have empathy since I sensed Yue and Kero-chan was worried about something."

"What were they worried about?"

"They said when they were confirmed they would tell me." They entered the classroom and saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Takeshi, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika sitting down. "Ohayo" she smiled.

Tomoyo smiled to her friend, "Ohayo gozaimasu." Sakura and Syaoran walked over to their desk. "Did Kero come with you?" Tomoyo whispered so only Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol heard her.

"No he stayed home with Kero but I going to check on them every once in a while." Sakura answered.

"Why do you have to check on them?" Syaoran asked

"Kero likes to start fights with Yue."

Syaoran nodded. "Just like how Nakuru likes to fight with Spinel." Eriol added. "Our guardians are very troublesome."

Sakura laughed, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takeshi looked over at the group.

"It's just like elementary school all over again." Chiharu sighed

"Hai, if Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun never appeared we would be with Sakura and Tomoyo laughing." Naoko said.

"Ever since the boys entered Tomoeda weird thing began to happen and Sakura and Tomoyo have been keeping secrets from us." Rika frowned

"Truth be told, I like Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun." The girls glared at Takeshi, making him laugh nervously, "But your right about the secrets. Did you know-"

"Yamasaki-kun we're not in the mood for your lies." Chiharu said and Takeshi sighed.

* * *

The bell rang signaling lunch, and the gang went to the courtyard and sat under a tree. The wind was blowing slightly and the clouds were slowly moving across the sky. The four took out their lunches and started eating.

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun after you left yesterday I discovered I have empathy." Sakura said

"Another ability?" Tomoyo asked

"Hai, Yue told me that there are around 30 abilities but hopeful I only receive a few of them."

"I'd think it would be cool to have so many abilities." Tomoyo smiled

"I'm grateful for the one's I have already."

"It's for the best if you don't receive so many abilities, especially all at once." Eriol stated

Syaoran nodded, "Your body won't be able to handle so much power."

"Quite right my cute descendent." Eriol smiled

Syaoran growled, "Quit it with the nickname!"

Eriol laughed, "What for? It obvious you enjoy it. Why else would you have such a reaction to it."

"Maybe because I hate it!"

"I doubt it. I bet if Sakura-chan were to sense your feelings it would be contentment."

"Why would I be content?"

"Because you love the nickname."

Syaoran growled, shaking his fist, "You and your stupid logic. If people weren't around I would kick your reincarnated butt."

"You would hurt your own ancestor." Eriol said in mock hurt. "I would what your mother and elders would think of their future leader."

Syaoran growled again. Sakura sighed, 'Eriol-kun why do you torture Syaoran?' She said in Eriol's mind.

'Because it fun.' He responded making Sakura sweat drop. 'You forget I am half of Clow so I'm bound to inherit his mischievous traits.'

Sakura shook her head, 'Sometimes I wonder if you just use that as an excuse.'

Eriol smiled at her, "How are you explaining Yue appearance?"

"If anyone asks Yue is my cousin on my dad side." Sakura replied.

"Makes sense since no one knows of your dad family history." Eriol stated.

"So where is Yue staying?" Syaoran asked

"In my onii-chan bedroom." Sakura answered.

"Your dad agreed to that?" Syaoran asked and Sakura nodded her head in response. "He's really understanding." He said which made Sakura smile.

"Sakura, can you come over to my house so Yue can try on his clothes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah but that was fast Tomoyo. I didn't expect you to be finished." Sakura said

"Truth to be told, I already made clothes for him but I wasn't sure of his measurement. I worked all day yesterday to finish correcting them."

"Why did you already have clothes made for him?" Syaoran asked

"I have my reasons." Tomoyo said doing her mischievous laugh.

"Tomoyo" Sakura muttered. "You didn't go overboard with the clothes right?"

"Don't worry Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura sighed as much as she trusted her best friend and cousin; she sometimes went too far with the clothes she made. At least she did when it came to the clothes she made for Sakura. Sakura mentally blushed over the outfits; Tomoyo made for her, as she got older the clothes became a bit revealing of the skin. The gang continued eating their lunch and the bell rang ending it. They pack up their bags, Sakura called Kero telling him to come, afterschool, with Yue and then they went inside the school. The bell finally rang again ending it, the gang walked out the school. Yue and Kero were waiting outside the school for them. Eriol went home and Tomoyo had called her bodyguards to take them to her home.

The limo arrived and they climbed in and the guards drive to them to Tomoyo home. When they arrived to Tomoyo mansion, they walked into Tomoyo room while she asked one of the maids to bring tea and snacks. The maids were used to seeing Sakura and Syaoran but they stared at the handsome white-haired man that followed them. Tomoyo took out the clothes and placed it in the changing room.

"Okay Yu-san, changed into these clothes." Tomoyo smiled, Yue frowned but sighed and went in the changing room. The maid knocked and Tomoyo took the tray from her and set it on the table. Kero flew to the tray and took the biggest piece of cake and started eating it.

"Greedy pig." Syaoran muttered

"What was that aho?" (AN: this mean idiot in Kansai (Osaka) since Kero has a different dialect.)

"Kero-chan! Be nice." Sakura said.

"You heard me, it's really such a shame Sakura has such a greedy sun guardian." Syaoran said

Kero growled and Syaoran growled back and the two glared and growled at each other while Sakura and Tomoyo sweat drop. Sakura felt Syaoran and Kero emotions go overboard.

"Would you two stop it? Your emotions are giving me a headache." Sakura stated as was rubbing her temples. Then Sakura felt a wave of frustration. "I don't think Yue like his clothes." They turned their heads and show Yue walk out wearing a white polo shirt with dark shorts. "Let me guess you don't like it." Yue nodded.

"Okay, you can change into another outfit." Tomoyo said as Yue walk into the changing room. "This is going to be a long day." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Yue walked out again wearing dark blue jeans with a light blue plaid button down shirt. "Do you like this one?"

"It's better than the last one." Yue responded

"That means we're getting somewhere. But you need to continue trying all the outfits." Tomoyo said. Yue sighed and walked back in the changing room. "Now we have to figure out how to make him wear shoes."

"Good luck with that." Kero said while finishing his cake. After three hours of Yue trying on clothes, Yue had liked a few of the clothes Tomoyo made. Tomoyo decided to make the clothes in the fashion that he liked. They were about to leave when Sakura, Kero, Yue and Syaoran felt the presence of the guardians of the elements. Sakura then phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" Sakura answered

"Sakura, I sense the presence of the guardian at the bridge near Cherrytree Street by the park." Eriol said

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Sakura said as she hung up. "Eriol said the guardian is at the bridge."

"Let's go!" Syaoran yelled.

"Matte, Sakura you can't go without wearing a costume!" Tomoyo cried.

"Tomoyo" Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo pulled out a costume and Sakura quickly went in the changing room. Sakura costume was a white bodysuit leotard with long sleeves with a blue suit over it but it showed a bit of cleavage, she also had a long violet cape tied around her neck that reached the floor. She wore violet knee length boots and white gloves. (AN: This is almost like the costume from Ep. 2. The colors and shoes are the only difference.) Sakura wore a belt that held the cards. Since it was getting dark, Tomoyo and Syaoran rode on Keroberos while Sakura and Yue flied. They arrived by the bridge where they saw Eriol, Ruby and Spinel Sun waiting for them.

"Tomoyo-chan I don't want you to get hurt again so you should stay somewhere." Sakura suggested

"As long as I get footage of Sakura-chan I'm happy." Tomoyo smiled making Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo followed Sakura advice as hid behind a tree that still allowed her to see Sakura. They walked around looking for the water guardian expect for Tomoyo who was recording everything. Mizu appeared over the water.

"We meet again Sakura-san." Mizu smiled

Sakura scoffed, "Why are you here anyways?"

"The same reason why I'm here." Chikaze said appearing next to her brother.

"I thought I defeated you!" Sakura yelled

"Thanks for reminding me." Chikaze growled.

"You were defeated once and you can be defeated again." Syaoran said.

"That's what you think." Chikaze said. She sent a blast of wind towards the gang and they backed away before it hit them.

Syaoran then took out his sword and aimed it at Mizu and Chikaze, "Obey the command, God of Thunder, come forth." Mizu and Chikaze moved out the way of his blast. Then Eriol pointed his staff at the duo but Chikaze used her powers to push the blast back to him. Spinel Sun and Keroberos blasted fireball at Mizu while Ruby and Yue used their powers on Chikaze.

"Enough!" Mizu yelled. He used his powers over water and pushed everyone back except for Sakura. He froze their bodies in a block of ice leaving their heads unfrozen. "It's just us now card mistress."

"Two against one, is that really fair?" Sakura asked

"No, but I could really careless." Chikaze smiled

"You're just pissed, that I defeat you twice." Sakura pointed out.

Chikaze growled, "Shut up!" She created a tornado and it pulled inside it and the wind and water swirled together and Chikaze sent it to Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as he watched the tornado of wind and water pick up Sakura. Chikaze closed the top of the tornado leaving Sakura suspend in the middle of the tornado without any way out.

"The 'powerful' card mistress falling for the same trap twice, mistress would be most pleased with us." Chikaze smiled

"I really thought she would put up more of a fight since I felt that overwhelming power from her." Mizu smiled.

Sakura held her staff to her chest, 'I can't believe I feel for this twice. I have to do something quickly something before they do something.' "FREEZE, SWORD" Sakura broke through the tornado.

"Crap! She has so many cards I keep forgetting about them." Chikaze cried.

Mizu sent water serpents toward Sakura; "FIREY" she cried sending it towards the serpents making them dissipate.

"My powers may have seemed weaker before but with the power of the full moon, I will defeat you." Mizu smiled. He lifted his hands toward the sky and clouds formed and it started to rain heavily and lighting danced across the sky. Chikaze made the wind more chilling and blowing brutally against Sakura.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed as she felt the wind and rain beat against her skin. 'Enough of this!' Her magic circle appeared at her feet and the star at the top of her staff glowed. She pointed it the sky and the rain and wind stopped. "You may have the power of the moon but my power of the stars is far more powerful. FIREY!" she called again and the card sent waves of fireballs towards the siblings. "WOODY! Create vines and capture them!" The wood card created the vines and it wrapped around Mizu and Chikaze arms and legs. Kasai and Chi appeared to see the scene before them.

"Even with the two of them together, they were still unable to defeat the cards mistress." Kasai said. "Now I really am anxious to battle her."

"Let's worry about that later, for now we have to help our brother and sister." Chi stated. Kasai nodded and started a fire on the vines causing it to break apart.

"I'm not letting them go so easily! THUNDER!" Sakura cried. THUNDER tried to blast Kasai but Chi block it by using her earth powers.

"Let's go!" Chi yelled once she noticed her sibling was free. They all transported back to the castle, in their world.

Sakura sighed, 'Next time, I won't be so easy on them.' She turned her head and saw her friends were still in blocks of ice. "FIREY" she called and the card melted the ice, freeing them for their prison. Tomoyo ran over to her friends.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Tomoyo asked

"Hai, just tired." Sakura responded.

"Well you used many cards." Keroberos pointed out.

"Let go before someone comes by." Eriol said. They agreed and everyone went their separate ways home.

* * *

At Syaoran apartment, he found his mother and sisters waiting for him.

"Xiao Lang, I felt the presence is everything alright?" Yelan asked

"Hai, Sakura took care of it." Syaoran sighed sadly

"Xiao Lang what's wrong?" Fanren asked her brother.

"Every time an attack comes I'm unable to help her, either because I'm hurt or stuck by an attack."

"I'm sure you did everything to help." Yelan said

"But it wasn't good enough. I was stuck in a block of ice watching my girlfriend be pelted by rain and wind."

"Xiao Lang, stop beating yourself up. This is not the same man I talked to on the phone. You determined to help Sakura-san with her battle. You can't let that changed just because you think you're not strong enough. Being with her and fighting by her side to the end is showing how strong you. Though the enemy keeps putting you down you continue fighting. Understand?"

"Hai, mother." Syaoran smiled

"Good. Sakura-san power is increasing."

"Hai, it a good thing too."

"Not always."

"What do you mean?"

"Her powers are growing at a rapid pace. I fear that all this power can corrupt her."

"Not Sakura, not my Xiao Ying. She's too pure for that."

"Even the purest of things can be easily tainted."

Syaoran shook his head, "Forgive me mother but you're wrong." He then walked in his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"I hope you are right Xiao Lang."

"Do you really think Sakura-chan can be corrupted?" Shiefa asked

"You all felt her power. It surpasses power I have ever known." Yelan added

"I didn't think the power of the stars could be so powerful." Feimei said

"No one knows how powerful it may be for it is rare power. There is not much written about it." Yelan sighed, "I pray to the gods that Sakura stays pure for hers and Xiao Lang sake."

The sister nodded in agreement, if Sakura does became corrupted by her power, it would be a devastating blow to him.

* * *

At the Kinomoto house, Sakura was already sleeping soundly in bed because she used up too much power, Fujitaka was arriving late leaving Kero and Yue awake in Yue room.

"Her power increased again, the attacks are definitely making her stronger." Kero said

Yue nodded, "Keroberos, what are we to do if Sakura-sama becomes corrupted?"

"What can we do? Sakura power is more powerful than us both so we cannot stop her and neither can the kid or Eriol-san. We just have to hope that Sakura able to overcome to level of power she is given. It is unbelievable of how powerful the stars are. They always seem so small."

"That only cause they are far away from us."

"True. I guess we wait and see." Kero sighed sadly.

* * *

"Gomen nasai, mistress." Mizu said

"Her power grew more than we expected." Chikaze added

"As expected of one whose powers lies within the stars." Marisha-Ten smiled. "I'm impressed on how quickly her powers developing."

"Mistress, isn't that a bad thing. After all she could be corrupted." Mizu said

"Maybe, maybe not, but that choice is hers to make. Mizu you have done what you can. Chi you are next in attacking the mistress, then afterwards Kasai the last."

"Then what mistress?" Kasai asked

Marisha-Ten smiled, "Don't worry about that my guardians." They bowed and left the throne room knowing they weren't going to get more information out of her.

"Seems I'm next." Chi sighed

"Best be careful, the card mistress is not too underestimating her." Mizu said

"Yet you keep underestimating her."

"Only cause her power keep growing."

"True. I wonder how she does it."

"Maybe training." Chikaze suggested

"Could training really get her power like that?" Chi asked

"I not sure. It usually takes many years for a person power to be like that."

"The only person whose power is like that is the mistress."

"Could Sakura-san maybe be a goddess in a past life?" Chi asked

"It would explain how she is so powerful." Kasai said

"But the power of the stars is not known by us. So this could be the stars power." Mizu pointed out.

"So many questions." Chi sighed

"Unfortunately the only person with the answers refuses to give it to us. What is mistress plan?" Mizu asked.

Marisha-Ten smiled, "It will soon be over, just a couple more attacks and it is done."

* * *

AN: Hey guys it seems everyone is worried that Sakura might turn evil, who knows what will happen. Chapter seven is coming up next week, so wait for it. Please place your reviews, I want to know what you think. It makes no sense since I have over 800 views. Anyways I want to thank everyone who did place a review and also those who favorite and followed this story. Till next time, ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

Power of the Stars

Disclaimer: All things that is Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, all I own is the characters I made up.

AN: Keroberos and Spinel Sun mean that there in their true forms. Kero and Spinel means that they are in their false forms.

I fixed the chapters before this one. If you read something that made you confuse it's now correct.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

* * *

Last time….

"_But the power of the stars is not known by us. So this could be the stars power." Mizu pointed out._

"_So many questions." Chi sighed _

"_Unfortunately the only person with the answers refuses to give it to us. What is mistress plan?" Mizu asked. _

_Marisha-Ten smiled, "It will soon be over, just a couple more attacks and it is done."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.' A voice said

'Whose calling me?' Sakura asked. She turned around and saw Marisha-Ten smiling behind her. Sakura frowned. 'Oh, it's just you.'

'Is that how you greet friends?'

'What makes you think that we're friends?'

'Don't friends help one another?'

'Yes but they don't use their guardians to attack them.'

'I happy on how fast your powers are developing.'

'Are you doing that intentional?'

'Doing what?'

'Each time your guardian attacks, the stronger my power becomes. Is that your plan, to increase my powers?'

Marisha-Ten smiled, 'Is that so?'

Sakura growled, 'Quit it with the damn mind games!'

'Well isn't someone becoming a feisty one?'

'Only cause your stupid guardians are endangering my friends and my family.'

Marisha-Ten smiled again, 'I only came here to warn you about your powers. They are advancing quickly, too quickly for some. Sometimes when a person becomes too powerful, it goes to their heads and they become corrupted by it.'

'Are you saying that I can become evil?'

'Even the most purest of flowers can be tainted.'

'No not me! I **won't** be turned!' Sakura growled.

'Really? Your anger says otherwise.'

Sakura gasp, 'I didn't mean to-. I mean….'

'Your powers can turn you, but I know you can fight it. After all don't you have you invincibility spell. It truly works especially in your case. Sayonara Sakura-san.'

Sakura started up, and she looked around the room. The sun was barely up yet and when she glanced at her clock she saw it was 5 am. She got up and then went to bathroom to brush her teeth. She went back in her room, went out the window and climbed on her roof to stare at the sky as the sun began to rise. 'I won't be corrupted. I won't.' she thought as unwiped tear fell from her eyes. Her cards noticed their mistress emotions and they all went to her circling her sending waves of warmth to her. "Arigato" She gathered them in her hands and hugged them to her chest.

The HOPE card slide out the deck and stood before her, "Don't worry mistress, I believe in you. We all do, you will make it through."

Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes,

"_A world yet unseen...  
No matter what awaits me there,  
even if it's not the ideal,  
I won't be afraid._

_The birds travel on the wind  
on a journey from today to tomorrow._

_I want to tell you... I want to shout it...  
I am but one entity in this world.  
But like a prayer, like a star,  
even with a small light, someday,  
I want to be  
stronger and stronger._

_There are limitless possibilities,  
right here in my grasp.  
(It's gonna be your world.)"_

The SONG card heard Sakura singing, she appeared before Sakura and began to sing with her,

"_I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...  
There is nothing that I can't overcome,  
if I only believe.  
Just like singing, just like miracles,  
"feelings" can change everything!  
Without a doubt... Without a doubt...  
It's almost surprising!"_

"Mistress, I didn't know you can sing. You have such a lovely voice. All the cards agree." SONG said

Sakura blushed, "I rarely sing, plus Tomoyo-chan is the one with the great voice."

"Always a modest one." SONG smiled. "You should sing more often."

Sakura blushed again, "You think so?" The SONG card nodded her head then went into card form. Sakura then went back inside her bedroom and placed the cards in the book, she heard Kero still snoring away. Since she was already awake she then went to take a shower and then put on her school uniform. She then lay on the bed and stared at her ceiling. 'Is it true can my powers really corrupt me?' Sakura then remembered the emotions she felt when Yue and Kero were whispering. 'Could that be what they were talking about?' Sakura gave a deep sigh, 'Yue and Kero probably won't even tell me like when Kero didn't tell me Yue that might disappear because I wasn't powerful enough. What am I going to do?'

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she did before when she was searching for her auras, she soon found herself inside her heart. She was in the room where all her auras were floating around, the beautiful colors made the room seem enchanting, her auras seemed to grow brighter. She was watching her auras until she saw a light flash out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the locked that held the other aura Marisha-Ten told her about. Sakura walked over to the door and tried to open it but it would budge. Sakura sighed remembering that Marisha-Ten said that the door will open when the time comes. She went back to aura and sat on the floor watching their swaying movement. The light of the aura illuminated the room except for a corner that Sakura didn't before, 'Shouldn't the aura's light brighten every corner of room, unless that's… Could it be… could I have a dark aura as well?' Sakura stared at the black colored aura, it didn't move from spot. 'So my powers are starting corrupting me.' Sakura her head, 'I won't let it take me over. I'll stay pure for my friends, for my family, Syaoran, and my cards. They all have faith in me and I won't be evil, I refuse!'

"NOOOO" Sakura yelled. Kero flew out of his drawer and Yue entered the room.

"Sakura what wrong?" Kero said.

Sakura shook her head, 'I can't tell, I can't.' "It's just a nightmare."

Yue looked unconvinced, "Did Marisha-Ten say something to you?"

"No, really I'm okay." Sakura said sitting up on her the edge of her bed.

"Sakura…" Kero began.

"I said I'm okay so just **shut up** about it!" She yelled the two guardians were taken back. Sakura never raised her voice unless it was necessary. Sakura quickly realized what she said to her guardians; "Gomen nasai, I'm just …" she then started crying. 'What am I going to do? Instead of over taking the evil, I'm practically embracing it.'

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Kero said tiring to comfort his mistress.

"No Kero-chan, it won't." Sakura whispered softly to where her guardian couldn't hear her. She stood up only to fall on the ground.

"Sakura!" Yue and Kero yelled.

Fujitaka hearing their screams came upstairs to see his daughter in Yue's arms, "What happened?"

"I don't know. She fine then when she stood up she fainted." Yue explained

"Let's take her to the hospital just in case. I'll call the school and tell them she's not coming in."

Yue and Kero nodded and Yue picked up Sakura body and took her in Fujitaka car with Kero and the book following. "You're taking the book as well?" Yue asked

"It's not me. The cards must have sense that Sakura in trouble." Kero replied. Yue nodded and took the book in his hands since it will look weird a floating book is following them. Fujitaka then entered the car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

In Seijou high school…

"Ohayo" Syaoran said as he entered the classroom.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Where Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked when she didn't see her beside her.

"I was waiting for her but she didn't show so I thought she came here."

"I guess she woke up late."

Syaoran smiled, "Probably"

"How is your family, I haven't seen your mother or sisters around lately?" Tomoyo asked

"My sisters and my mother are going back to Hong Kong today."

"What for?"

"The elders called them saying they have been gone too long and my sisters husbands called saying they missed them."

"When will they leave?"

"In two hours. My mother didn't want me to miss school so she told me not to come to see her and my sister off. But Wei will."

Eriol then walked in the classroom, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Tomoyo and Syaoran said together.

"Where Sakura-chan?"

"Late probably." Tomoyo smiled

"Sakura-chan late?" Chiharu asked as she and Naoko, Rika and Takeshi stood beside her.

"Maybe. We'll see."

The sensei then walked into the room. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayo."

"Let's start class now."

"Hai" the class yelled.

"Sakura never this late." Tomoyo said.

"Do you think something happened?" Syaoran asked

"She was perfectly healthy yesterday." Eriol added

"Let's go to her house afterschool." Tomoyo suggested.

School ended and Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were about to walked out the school grounds when Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takeshi walked to them.

"Are you guys going to Sakura house?" Rika asked and Tomoyo nodded in response. "Can you call to tell us if anything what happened?"

"Definitely." Tomoyo smiled. They all walked to Sakura house and was about to ring the doorbell when Toya opened it.

"Toya-san, is Sakura home?" Tomoyo asked

"No Sakura is at the hospital." Toya answered

"The hospital?!" they all cried.

"Why is she at the hospital? She was fine yesterday?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know. From what dad told me Sakura was screaming and then she fainted. I'm meeting Otou-san, Yue and Yukito at the hospital."

Everyone nodded their heads. "I tell call my bodyguards to tell them to give us a lift. I also better call my mother." Tomoyo said

"I'll call Nakuru and Spinel." Tomoyo and Eriol called everyone and Tomoyo told Rika, Takeshi, Naoko, and Chiharu about Sakura being in the hospital. Tomoyo guards gave them a ride to the hospital. They went to waiting area where they saw Yukito, Yue holding Kero, Toya and Fujitaka.

"What happened?" Eriol asked

"Sakura-sama was laying her bed and then she was screaming in her sleep. She said it was a nightmare but I didn't believe her. Kero and I kept asking if she was okay then she yelled at us. She apologized then started to cry. She then stood up and fainted." Yue explained

"Did the doctors say anything?" Syaoran asked

"Nothing yet." Fujitaka sighed solemnly.

The doctor then walked in the waiting area, "Hello I'm Dr. Daisuke Hamada. Who is the parent or guardian of Sakura Kinomoto?"

"I am Sakura father." Fujitaka standing up to the doctor. "Is my daughter alright?"

Dr. Hamada sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter slip into a coma."

Everyone's face paled, "How did she go into a coma?" Toya asked

"Truth to be told we're not sure. Sakura-san didn't show any of the usual causes. Has she been under a lot of stress lately?"

Everyone looked at each other. They couldn't tell the doctor that Sakura was a powerful sorceress who is in battle with four guardians of the elements and a goddess. "Unless you count the stress of school and afterschool activities, then no." Fujitaka said.

Dr. Hamada nodded, "We're going continue doing to test to see if there's anything else."

"Doctor when can we see her?" Syaoran asked

"In a few minutes." Dr. Hamada said as he left. Once he left Rika, Chiharu, Nakuru holding Spinel, Naoko, Takeshi, and Sonomi walked in.

"How's Sakura-chan?" Sonomi asked

"She in a coma." Tomoyo said sadly. The group gasped.

"But how?" Rika asked

"The doctor isn't sure and neither are we." Syaoran said.

"Can we see her?" Chiharu asked

"In a few minutes the doctor said." Eriol answered. A nurse came into the waiting room telling that they can all see her in her room. (AN: I know many people can't go into a hospital room, but I'm letting it happen.) They all entered Sakura room, it was a decent sized room that had a couch over by the corner and a couple of chairs, a TV was placed against the wall in front of the bed. Sakura was laid with IV's connected to her body. Sakura was laid with her arms by her side. She looked so still that she appeared dead the only way they could tell that she was alive was her moving chest and the loud sound of her heart beat. They all gathered around her bed and stared at her unmoving body. After looking at Sakura for 10 minutes tears formed in Rika, Takeshi, Naoko, and Chiharu eyes and they all turned to leave promising to return the next day. Sonomi office called about need her back at the office and she grudgingly left the room but not before having Tomoyo promise call her if anything happens to Sakura. Once everyone left, Toya closed the door.

"Could the attacks do this to her?" Fujitaka asked

"Even if the attacks did this to her then her body would've healed itself." Eriol answered

"Unless something preventing her from healing." Yue added. Kero flew next to Sakura head and sighed. The book flew out of Yue hands and placed itself on the table that was next to Sakura. It opened and the WINDY, LIGHT and DARK came out. Their face became stricken when they saw their mistress unconscious body. Toya and Fujitaka stared at them since it was the first time they ever saw the card full form.

"I wish we could do something." WINDY said

"It is not your fault." Yue said

"Sakura-sama wasn't really having a nightmare. DREAM told us that the woman appeared to her but she couldn't hear what they were saying." LIGHT announced

"Why didn't she tell us?" Kero asked

The three cards shrugged their shoulders, "The woman must have said something to make mistress upset because afterwards she went up to the roof. We followed her, she seemed very distressed." DARK said. The HOPE card then came out.

"I tried to encourage her and for a moment it worked, but when she went back inside we noticed a change in her as she fell asleep." HOPE said

"What kind of change?" Syaoran asked

"We're not sure but it seemed dark." Then the HOPE card went back in the deck.

"Why did Sakura keep this all bottled up?" Tomoyo asked

"Sakura-chan never did like to tell anyone her problem for she didn't want to burden us." Fujitaka replied

"She's so worried about other she doesn't even take care of herself." Toya added. WINDY, DARK and LIGHT looked at their mistress once more, kissed her forehead then went into card form.

"They were always so motherly towards her." Kero pointed out. They all sat in silence the sound was the Sakura heartbeat.

The VOICE card then came out, "Sakura-sama sang a beautiful song this morning. With my new powers I was able to copy her voice would you like to hear it?" Everyone nodded. "SONG help me with it." The SONG came out at VOICE request,

"_A world yet unseen,  
No matter what awaits me there  
Even if it's not ideal, I won't be afraid  
The birds travel on the wind,  
On a journey from today to tomorrow!_

_I want to tell you!_  
_I want to shout it!_  
_I am but one entity in this world_  
_Like a prayer, like a shining star,_  
_Even with a small light, someday,_  
_I want to be stronger and stronger!_

_There are limitless possibilities,_  
_Right here in my grasp!_  
_(It's Gonna Be Your World!)_

_I want to find it!_  
_To make my dream come true!_  
_I believe you, and with just that, there is nothing I can't overcome_  
_Like singing, like a miracle!_  
_My feelings keep changing everything_  
_I'm sure, doubtless; it's almost surprising!"_

VOICE and SONG looked at their mistress but she was still unmoving.

"I didn't know Sakura-chan could sing." Tomoyo said

"Neither did we. We told her she had a lovely voice but she blushed and said you were the one with the great voice." SONG said.

"Sakura-chan is too modest." Tomoyo smiled sadly looking at her best friend. 'Please come back to us.'

* * *

Chi walked into Marisha-Ten throne room, "Mistress I am ready to go to the earth."

"You can't." Marisha-Ten sighed

"Why not?"

"The card mistress went into a coma."

"A coma?!" The four guardians said. Chi looked behind her to see her brothers and sister walking in.

"Did Mizu do this?" Chikaze asked

"You helped me as well, Chikaze." Mizu growled.

"No, it is neither of your fault. The card mistress is fighting an internal battle with herself."

"Will she wake up?" Kasai asked

"That is up to her." Marisha-Ten answered. "I will tell you when she awaken and is fully restored. In the mean time you can work up a plan."

The four guardians nodded and bowed then they walked out the throne room. "I hope she awakens soon." Kasai said

"Kasai I didn't know you-" Chikaze began.

"So I may have a go at her." Kasai finished making his siblings sweat drop.

"Never mind." Chikaze said shaking her head.

* * *

"Where am I?" Sakura asked looking around the room she was in.

"_Your heart." A female voice answered_

"Who said that?"

"_I did."_ _The voice said behind her. _

Sakura turned around and she saw herself expect her other self-looked different. The other 'Sakura' had longer hair that reached her waist, her hair was darker and her eyes seemed dark as well.

"_Are you just going to stare at me all day?"_

"Gomen."

"_Don't apologize."_

"Who are you?"

The other 'Sakura' rolled her eyes, _"I'm you baka."_

Sakura frowned, "I know that I mean what are you?"

"_I'm your dark side. The side that you 'refuse' to give in to."_

"I don't want to become you."

"_Too bad sweetie."_

"Just leave me alone!"

"_How can I do that when I'm a part of you."_

"The only reason you exist is because of my powers."

"_Not really. You see everyone has a dark side but never lets it out. But you have little by little, but you just haven't noticed it. You don't think that you of all people would really call the ARROW card, or use THUNDER to threaten your own brother or use it to kill that wind guardian, do you?"_

"That was all you?" Sakura gasped.

"_Well duh."_

"W-Why would you make me do that?"

"_Please you were more than willing to do it all I did was give you suggestions, you were the one who acted upon it." _Tears started to fall down Sakura eyes. 'Sakura' sighed and rolled her eyes. _'Oh stop being such a big baby. You're not 10 anymore, this time one is going to stop just because you couldn't it. Welcome to freakin' reality"_

Sakura started to cry more, "I want to go home."

"_You can't."_

"Why not?" Sakura sniffed

"_Because you're in a coma."_

Sakura gasped, "Then take me out of it."

"_It's not me who's keeping you in here."_

"Then who is?"

"_You are_."

* * *

Night was approaching and everyone was sitting in Sakura room hoping she would awaken. "Mina, it's best if you all go home." Yue said. Everyone was about to protest but Yue interrupted them, "You all have school and work to go to tomorrow, Sakura-sama would not like it if you all stop everything in your life for her." Everyone silently agreed with Yue.

"Who will stay with her?" Toya asked

"Kero and I will." Yue said. "After all we are her guardians."

"Yeah and if anything happens I'll call you guys." Kero added. Everyone knew Kero would call, Fujitaka looked at his daughter once more, and kissed her on her forehead then left. Syaoran, Toya, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru and Spinel looked at Sakura once more before leaving as well.

Kero looked at Sakura, "Please wake up soon."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I keeping myself here?"

"_I didn't think you knew such a word." '_Sakura' smiled

"You better tell me or-"

"_Or what? If you hurt me your only hurting yourself. As I told you before, I am you. What you feel I feel and what I feel you feel."_

Sakura sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried again, "I just want to go home." She cried

'_Sakura' rolled her eyes, "Well you're obviously not going to leave any time so for the meantime...this is your home, so you better get used to it."_

Sakura placed her head on her knees, 'Someone please help me.'

* * *

Yue and Kero looked at each other then they looked at Sakura. "Did you hear that?" Kero asked the moon guardian.

"She is calling for our help." Yue replied.

"But what can we do?"

Yue sighed. He wanted so badly to help the girl that somehow crawled into his guarded heart. "I don't know."

* * *

AN: This chapter was hard for me, I almost made myself cry writing this. I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. The song Sakura and the SONG card sing is the opening song of Cardcaptor Sakura season three, it's the English translation. The song name is Platinum. I know it's shorter than usually but chp. 8 might be longer. Please place reviews, so I know how I'm doing. Chapter coming out soon either this week or next week (not sure yet). Till next time, ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8

Power of the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Sadly) All I own is the story, and the characters I made up.

AN: Keroberos and Spinel Sun mean that there in their true forms. Kero and Spinel means that they are in their false forms.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16

Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17

Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

* * *

Last time….

_Sakura placed her head on her knees, 'Someone please help me.'_

_Yue and Kero looked at each other then they looked at Sakura. "Did you hear that?" Kero asked the moon guardian._

"_She is calling for our help." Yue replied._

"_But what can we do?"_

_Yue sighed. He wanted so badly to help the girl that somehow crawled into his guarded heart. "I don't know."_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next day arrived and Sakura was still unmoving. Kero and Yue took turns watching Sakura waiting for her to speak through her powers. Yue would leave the room to bring food to Kero and a little for him, but he didn't like it since women will stare and men would glare at him. Later everyone arrived to see her since Sakura was the most popular girl at school. Her friends came to drop off flowers and balloons then leave minutes later but Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran stayed, Sonomi dropped by then started crying and Tomoyo would gently push her mother outside.

"I failed her, I failed you, Nadeshiko. Gomen nasai I promised to watch her but I failed." Sonomi cried out.

"Okaa-san, you didn't fail her. It wasn't your fault that this happened." 'It's that stupid Marisha-Ten fault.' "I know Sakura-chan would not like it if you blamed yourself. We have to be strong for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with tears falling down her face.

Sonomi looked at her daughter and held her face in her hand and wiped her tears with other, "Your right my dear daughter." She smiled then she kissed Tomoyo forehead and they walked back to the room. Though she felt bit better due to Tomoyo words she still felt like she failed Nadeshiko. After a couple of minutes she couldn't take just watching Sakura chest rise then fall. She made an excuse to leave then told Tomoyo a car will pick her when she was done.

Tomoyo knew her mother still blamed herself and lied about her leaving but she felt it was better this way. Toya, Yukito, Nakuru and Spinel arrived and sat on the available chair, Fujitaka was going to arrive later that day. The silence overtook the room.

Yue was the first to break this, "Sakura-sama spoke last night."

"She spoke?!" they cried

"She did it mentally. I think she used on her psychic powers." Kero added

"So then there's a chance we can bring her back." Tomoyo said.

"Yes but no magic will do it. It's up to Sakura-chan."

"We can't just sit here!" Syaoran cried.

"Unfortunately that is all we can do." Eriol said sadly.

* * *

"_Hey!" '_Sakura' yelled.

Sakura looked up to see the other her staring at her, "What?"

"_You've practically been sitting like that all day."_

"I didn't think you cared."

"_The only reason why I care is because we share the same body dummy."_

"Glad to know you cared." Sakura said sarcastically

"_Whatever." _'Sakura' said walking away.

Sakura stretched out her legs, now realizing how numbed they were. She sighed and looked around but there was nothing she was in a black empty void with her dark self. "There has to be way for me to get out of here."

"_Good luck to ya."_

Sakura growled then stood up and started walking in the void.

"_Hey where're you're going?"_

"I'm not just going to sit here and wait for nothing to happen."

'Sakura' shrugged her shoulder, _"Fine let's go."_

"What would you come with me?"

"_To make sure you don't do something stupid."_

Sakura growled, 'She's so freakin' annoying.'

"_I heard that."_

Sakura was a bit surprised but quickly recovered, "Good now you know I feel about you." 'Sakura' smiled. "What?"

'_You're changing. The old Sakura would never say anything bad about anyone. She would doubt everything until the proof was in your in face; even then you still wouldn't get it until someone pointed it out to you. I wonder how Tomoyo and Syaoran put up with you."_

"Shut up you wicked witch!"

"_More like wicked sorceress." _

Sakura growled, she placed her hand up toward 'Sakura' and used her powers to push 'Sakura' hard on the ground. 'Sakura' hit the ground with a THUD. Sakura then felt a sharp pain to her back and winced.

"_You baka, you're only hurting yourself." _'Sakura' said slowly standing up.

"As long as it made you quit teasing me I could care less." Sakura said rubbing her shoulder she continued to walk into the void not caring if her other self-caught up to her. She turned her head and saw that 'Sakura' did catch up to her but she was a few feet behind from her. They continue walking until Sakura saw a door. "Do you know where this door leads to?"

"_No"_

Sakura turned the knob of the door and opened it. Both girl looked into it and entered in and the door closed behind them, they then found themselves in Penguin Park. "How did we get here?"

"_You're asking the wrong person." _They were walking around until they found themselves at the King Penguin slide, then they both gasp at the sight that appeared before them.

* * *

Everyone was still at Sakura room looking at her bed, Fujitaka arrived and then sat next to Toya. The Sakura book glowed and then LIGHT appeared. "Mistress just used her magic."

"How is that possible?" Syaoran asked

"Can she use magic in her mind?" Toya wondered

"She can but I wonder what she used it for." Yue wondered

"Arigato LIGHT, please tell us when Sakura-chan uses her magic again." Kero said to her. LIGHT nodded then went back into the book. 'What are you doing Sakura?'

* * *

Both Sakura gasp at the sigh before them. "Who's that?" Both Sakura heard the Sakura before them asked.

"I've never seen her before." Eriol then admitted.

"This is the moment when the first guardian appeared to me or us." Sakura said

"_Why are we here?"_

"We must be in my-our memories."

"_So what now we wait and watch?"_

"Maybe, I really don't know." Both Sakura watched the first battle.

"I'm here for the Card Mistress, whose power lies within the stars." Chikaze said

"What do you want with her?" Syaoran growled moving himself in front of Sakura.

"That for me to know, and for you to find out." Chikaze smiled

"Then we won't let you touch her." Keroberos said as the rest moved in front of Sakura, except for Tomoyo who stood next to her.

"My, my Card Mistress. You have so many people who want to protect to you. I hope you can live with the pain you've put them through."

Sakura gulped silently knowing that her friends would put themselves in the line of danger for her. "Mina, this is my battle."

"_You're so stupid you should've let them protect you. After two of them are your guardians. They were created to protect you."_

"I wasn't going to let them get hurt just because of me!" Sakura yelled. They continued to watch and saw the water attack that came from the trees. "So it was that water guardian that helped her." The girls continued to watch and so the water and wind attack hit FIREY, and Sakura run to the wounded card. "No one hurts my cards. No one." They heard the girl growled. They saw Chikaze ready to attack again and heard Syaoran yelling Sakura name. They watched as the wand glowed as she split the wind attack.

"_I think this is the moment of when I was awakened."_

"What makes you say that?"

"_I remember feeling a surge of energy then next thing I know I saw you in battle with that woman. I felt your anger and I suggested you used ARROW and THUNDER on her. To which you did. Your anger was overwhelming it made me guess that you rarely use it. When you saw her fall I thought that you were going to stop but you were determined to make her pay which brought me out a little more."_ 'Sakura' smiled.

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"_It was a good thing if not you wouldn't have done half of the things you've done. Plus I felt your feelings you like it. Admit it"_

Sakura frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The scene changed and they were at a different part of the park. They heard Tomoyo scream and saw them self-run to Tomoyo to check on her, once assured Tomoyo was alright. Both Sakura saw anger on their face and watched as they took out THUNDER and the magic circle appeared at their feet and heard the spell that made THUNDER stronger.

"_I was the one who gave you that spell."_

"You were?"

"_Though THUDER was stronger, I knew the spell would make it even stronger."_

"You could've killed her."

"_Stop playing the innocent girl. You wanted to hurt her as much as I did."_

Sakura bowed her head, her other self was right at that moment she remembered the feeling she had when Chikaze hurt Tomoyo. Anger, guilt, but it was mostly anger. Anger that her other self seems to like so much she saw herself growled when she saw Chikaze was gone. The scene changed once more and she was at Eriol garden she watched as she saw she get tangled by the water serpents and continued to watch as she made her wand into a tall staff and called on FIREY once more making the card more powerful with her magic. She saw anger on her face as before with Chikaze and she remembered the silent command to attack the guardian. The guardian escaped but if he didn't he would've been injured or worse.

The scene changed to the last battle before her coma. She battled the two previous guardians and was caught in the same trap and the anger flared again she looked at saw her other self-smile at that. Once she broke out she the trap she called on FIREY, WOOD, and called on THUNDER when two other people who she thinks is the other guardians came on the scene. Sakura heard the words she uttered and it sent a chilled down her spine. Without even realizing it she became one with her dark self. It changed to where she was in her bedroom screaming and Yue and Kero were trying to comfort her. She felt sad and guilty when she yelled at her guardians.

"_It felt good to yell at them didn't."_ 'Sakura' smiled

"No, it felt-"

"_Oh please when are you going to stop denying your feelings."_

"I'm not denying anything; Kero-chan and Yue are my friends."

"_They're creations sent by Clow to you. They're practically servants that are supposed to serve you. The cards are creations not human beings that are not meant to have opinions. They should respect you and your judgment especially since you have the power to whatever you want with them."_

Sakura shook her head, "You're wrong that is not why Clow gave them to me. He know others will treat the cards and Yue and Kero like that why he gave them to me because-"

"_Because what, you're a pure person with a pure heart." _'Sakura' mocked. _"You lost that when you accepted this new power."_

"No I DIDN'T I still my original aura."

'Sakura' scoffed, "_It is no longer the dominant aura just a small piece of you."_

Sakura shook her head, trying to get all of her dark side words out of her head. 'She wrong.'

"_No, I am right and it's only a matter of time till you accept it."_

* * *

It was getting late and Toya made his father go home and get some rest. Luckily Toya and Yukito didn't have class then next day so they could stay as long as they wanted. Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Nakuru, and Spinel were still there along with Yue and Kero. Syaoran was getting angrier by the minute. He didn't want to sit and wait for his cherry blossom to wake, he wanted her awake now so he could hold her and never left her go. Eriol noticed Syaoran boiling emotion and pulled him outside.

"Why did you do that Hiiragizawa-kun?" Syaoran asked once Eriol closed Sakura room door.

"Your emotions are becoming very overwhelming." Eriol responded

"I can't help it. You're all expecting me to just sit and wait for Sakura to finally wake up."

"That's the only thing we can do."

"No there has to be something else we can do." He growled

"Li-kun, I understand that you love Sakura-chan more than anything else in the world but you have to control your emotions. It might make matters worse especially since Sakura-chan has empathy."

Syaoran took a breath and sighed and leaned against the wall, "I promise myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura, that I would protect her always. And now she lies in a dead like state."

"Li-kun you couldn't have known this was going to happen none of us did. The only we can do is be there for her and hope she wakes up."

Syaoran nodded his head and stood up, "Arigato, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"No problem my cute descendent."

Syaoran frowned, "You just had to ruin it didn't you?"

Eriol smiled, "Hai"

The boys walked back in and sat at their original sits. Yue and Kero looked at each other having a silent conversation.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Eriol said. Everyone looked at Yue and Kero. Kero and Yue looked at each other one more time.

"Hai" they both said.

"For a while we have been worried about the rapid state of Sakura-sama powers." Yue said

"What for?" Tomoyo asked

"Sakura powers and abilities were coming in way too fast. So fast that we feared her body wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Could that be the reason why she is in a coma?" Toya asked

"No, if her body was overwhelmed by her powers she would've just died." Yue said bluntly making everyone, except Eriol who already know this, gasp.

"Way to go ice pick." Kero muttered to Yue. "I'm sure there would've been a better to word that sentence."

"It was honest and direct."

"It was cold and insensitive."

Yue frowned then resumed his neutral face, "Gomen if I was to blunt about that's the truth of what would've happened."

"So what reason did Sakura-chan go into a coma?" Nakuru asked.

Kero was about to respond why the book glowed again, and LIGHT appeared, "Did Sakura use her magic again?" Kero asked

"No but something is wrong. We feel her fighting something within her." LIGHT responded.

"Is she winning?" Syaoran said hoping the card would say yes.

LIGHT shook her head, "Quite the opposite. We fear that we might lose her to whatever this is that is with her."

Kero nodded his head and sighed, "Arigato. Tell us if anything else happens." LIGHT nodded and went back. "Seems what we feared might be confirmed." Yue agreed with his brother.

"What's been confirmed?" Yukito asked

"The reason we were a worried about the rapid pace of her powers was because we feared it might corrupt her." Yue said

"Corrupt her?" Tomoyo said. "That won't happen Sakura then most purest person I know."

"But it's not impossible." Eriol said.

"You not saying that she will become evil?!" Syaoran yelled

"No but there is a possibility." Eriol said

"Sakura won't become evil." Toya said. "I know she won't."

* * *

"_Stop denying the truth. Just accept it and you'll wake up."_

Sakura looked at her other self, "I'll wake up?"

'Sakura' nodded her head, "_Just embrace it."_

"Then I'll see everyone?"

"_Hai"_ 'Sakura' smiled and held out her hand. Sakura took her hand and felt a wave of darkness seep into her.

* * *

Everyone in the Sakura room felt the change in her aura, the once violet dominant aura had changed to black.

"It's happening." Kero said

"Sakura-chan accepted the darkness." Eriol gaped

"Sakura-chan why?!" Tomoyo cried

"Xiao Ying, why would you do this?" Syaoran whispered. The book glowed and hovered over Sakura, it changed from violet to black matching Sakura new aura.

* * *

Marisha-Ten got up from her bed when she felt the presence of darkness, 'Onegai, don't let this be true.' She ran to her throne room and with a flick of her wrist she opened the mirror that she used the watch Sakura. She saw her on her bed but her aura was different instead of violet that gave warmth to anyone near her it was now black and gave a cold feeling. "Oh, Sakura. No this was not your true destiny." she whispered.

* * *

AN: Yeah I made Sakura accept the darkness. But it will be okay by the next chapter or worse. It depends on how I feel. Just kidding. But I hope you guys like this one, please place a review. I know that it's shorter that then last one but the next one will be longer (I hope). Any way chapter 9 will be posted this week or next week. Till next time. Ja mata ne!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Sadly) All I own is the story, and the characters I made up.

AN: Keroberos and Spinel Sun mean that there in their true forms. Kero and Spinel means that they are in their false forms.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16  
Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17  
Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

Last time….

_Everyone in the Sakura room felt the change in her aura, the once violet dominant aura had changed to black._

"_It's happening." Kero said_

"_Sakura-chan accepted the darkness." Eriol gaped_

"_Sakura-chan why?!" Tomoyo cried_

"_Xiao Ying, why would you do this?" Syaoran whispered._

_The book glowed and hovered over Sakura, it changed from violet to black matching Sakura new aura. _

_Marisha-Ten got up from her bed when she felt the presence of darkness, '__Onegai, don't let this be true.' She ran to her throne room and with a flick of her wrist she opened the mirror that she used the watch Sakura. She saw her on her bed but her aura was different instead of violet that gave warmth to anyone near her it was now black and gave a cold feeling. "Oh, Sakura. No." she whispered. _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'Sakura' smiled as she watched the darkness take control of Sakura. _'Almost done.'_ Sakura felt ice run through her veins and the darkness powers continue to seep into her. 'Gomen nasai mina, I just wanted to see you all.'

Marisha-Ten appeared in the void of Sakura heart and saw another Sakura next to what she hopes is the real Sakura. 'Onegai, don't let me be too late.' "Sakura-san matte, don't do this!" Marisha-Ten yelled while running to Sakura. 'Sakura' frowned at the sight of the woman and with her other hand she tried to place a force field around her and Sakura but Marisha-Ten but she ran through it like nothing. She used her magic and pushed back both girls hoping it would stop the transfer. Marisha-Ten ran towards Sakura's body, her skin felt cold to the touch. Sakura then opened her eyes.

"Marisha-Ten? Why are you here?" Sakura said weakly.

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I….had… no choice. I wanted to see everyone. I miss them so much. My other self said if I accept the darkness of my heart I can see them again."

"Hai but at a price."

"What do you mean a price?" Sakura asked. 'Sakura' moaned and turned her head to see Marisha-Ten speaking to Sakura, she slowly got up and tried to intervene. Marisha-Ten saw this and placed a force field around both her and Sakura. 'Sakura' tried to break it but Marisha-Ten had stronger magic.

"When it comes to magic there will always be a price. If you accepted the darkness you will lose all your love ones. You'll no longer care for them. Remember during the finally judgment when you witness everyone without feelings." Sakura nodded her head in response. "It'll be like that."

Sakura gasped, "I never even thought of the consequences of my actions." Sakura then started to cry.

Marisha-Ten held her, "It's okay Sakura, I know you meant well but you must think things through from now on."

Sakura nodded her head, "You're a very confusing goddess."

Marisha-Ten laughed, "What do you mean?"

"You're helping me but your letting your guardians attacks me and my friends."

"I already told you why I do what I do."

Sakura sighed, "I know." Marisha-Ten smiled. "Can you help me out of here?"

"Unfortunately I can't. You brought yourself here. You have to take yourself out."

Sakura sighed, "I had a feeling you would say that." Sakura looked up and saw her other self, "What do I do about her?"

"She is a part of you. That choice is up to you and you alone. Don't let her control after all it's your heart and mind."

"Arigato Marisha-Ten."

Marisha-Ten smiled, "No problem, sayonara." And Marisha-Ten disappeared and so did the force field around them.

'Sakura' walked over to Sakura while she was trying to stand up _"What she did tell you?"_ 'Sakura' growled.

Sakura frowned, "It's none of your business and I'm done listening to you. You may be a part of me but that doesn't mean you can control me."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sakura hospital room, everyone was wondering how they were supposed to change Sakura back when they black aura around her disappeared and Sakura, the book and the cards went back to its violet aura.

"What just happened?" Yukito asked

"I think Sakura came back." Eriol answered.

"So she's back to normal?" Toya asked

"Well, I still sense the black aura but it's not the dominant aura anymore."

"I wondered what brought her back." Tomoyo wondered.

"I guess, we have to wait till Sakura awakens for her to tell us." Syaoran said.

"I hope she awakes up soon." Kero said.

"We all hope that." Yue said.

* * *

'Sakura' growled, "_You're going to listen to the same person that put us in this mess?"_

"She may have put us in this mess, but I sense a trusting aura around her."

"_You're so naïve for all we know she could have used her magic to make her aura appear like that."_

"Well at least she didn't trick me. When were you going to tell that I will lose all my feelings when accept the darkness?"

"_You wanted to see you family so I gave you a way out of here."_

"Yeah so I would see them with disappointment in their eyes. You were never going to tell me the price that I would've paid."

'Sakura' growled at her stubborn other self, _"You __**will**__ accept it!"_

"Never!"Sakura walked away from her other self.

"_Don't you walk away from me!"_

"Watch me!" Sakura continued walking and 'Sakura' ran after her, Sakura then turned around. "If you to pull anymore crap that is connected to the darkness. I won't hesitate to hurt us."

'Sakura' looked away, and then looked back her, _"Fine but now we're stuck here."_

"I don't think so. I know there's a way out of here and I'm not going to stop till I find how." Sakura said with determination in her voice, 'Sakura' nodded her head slowly and followed as Sakura lead them deeper into the void.

* * *

Syaoran was walking home from the hospital, since Yue and Kero sent them all home again. He didn't want to go home; he wanted to stay in the hospital with his cherry blossom. He was terrified at the thought that his mother was right about turning evil and he practically saw it in his own eyes as his Xiao Ying aura turned black signaling that she turned to the darkness of her own heart. But somehow she went back to her original state and so did the cards. He wasn't sure but at the moment he didn't care the fact that his cherry fought it made him happy. He opened the his front door and took off his shoes.

Wei greeted him, "Good evening Master Li."

"Evening Wei"

"How is Kinomoto-san?"

Syaoran sighed and Wei understand its meaning the phone rang and Wei picked it up and came back and handed the phone to Syaoran, "It's your mother."

Syaoran took the phone, "Moshi moshi."

"Xiao Lang, how are you?"

"I've been better mother."

"I'm guessing the attacks are still going on."

"No it's not that."

"Then what's the happen?"

"It's Sakura she… she."

"Xiao Lang what happened to Sakura-san?" she said with concern in her voice.

"She slipped into a coma." Syaoran said with tears in his eyes.

"What? Xiao Lang, I'm very sorry. How and when did this happen?"

"Sakura been in a coma since the day you left. The doctors aren't sure of what happened, they said she doesn't show signs of the usual causes"

"Did the guardians do this to her?"

"We don't think so."

"Xiao Lang, why didn't you call to tell me this?"

"Gomen mother, I've been so worried about her I forgot to tell you."

"It's alright, please update me news on her. We all care about her." Yelan said.

"Hai, I will."

Yelan hung up the phone and her daughters looked at her.

"Mother has something happened to Sakura-chan?" Shiefa asked

"Xiao Lang says Sakura has been in a coma since the day we left." Yelan answered getting gasps from her daughters.

"How? Did the guardians do this?" Feimei asked

"Xiao Lang said that he doesn't think so." Yelan sighed.

"So what now?" Fanren wondered.

"All we can do is hope and pray that Sakura recovers." Yelan said sipping her tea. The Li women all had tears in their eyes and said silent prayers to Sakura.

Over the rest of the week a routine had started, everyone would go to school and work then go to the hospital and stay until it was late. Chiharu, Rika, Takeshi and Naoko would visit as well but wouldn't stay as long as everyone else. Sonomi would also visit and sometimes stay as long as she could. Other people who knew Sakura would either send cards or flowers or visit for a few minutes then leave. Sakura room was soon packed with flowers and cards, Eriol used his magic to make the flowers last longer. By Sunday, everyone was wondering if Sakura would ever wake up. (AN: So basically Sakura has been in a coma for a week.)

* * *

"_How much farther are we going to keep walking?"_ 'Sakura asked

"As long as it takes, so we can get the hell out of here."

"_It's feels like we've been walking for days."_

"No, we've actually been walking for a 5 days."

"_Then let's take a break."_

"We've already taken a break, let's keep walking."

"_Then let's take another one."_

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're stopping me from finding a way out of here."

"_You can think any way you want."_

Sakura sighed, "Fine a five minutes then we're walking again." 'Sakura' fell on the floor and stretched out her legs. Sakura sat down as well.

"_You must really want to be your family."_

"Of course I do, I miss Tomoyo and her crazy outfits, I miss Toya, Yukito, Yue, Kero, Otou-san, Eriol, and his guardians and their fights, Sonomi, all my friends, the cards, and most of all I miss Syaoran, my Xiao Lang." Sakura started to cry. "Sometimes I feel like magic has ruined my life. I could home or with Tomoyo.

'Sakura' felt bad for her other half, "_Well if you didn't have magic you wouldn't have met half of the people you mentioned especially Syaoran."_

Sakura sighed, "I guess you're right. I wouldn't have known Eriol, Kero, Yue or the cards without magic and I do cool stuff with magic with makes my life an adventure." Sakura smiled. "Arigato"

'Sakura' looked away, "_No problem."_

"That was nice of you."

"_Well that only cause I don't want you to start crying."_

"Or it could be that you care."

"_I don't."_

Sakura smiled, "If that what you want to believe. Okay five minutes are up."

"_It feels like a few seconds."_

"Let's go or I'm leaving without you." Sakura said standing up.

"_Alright"_ 'Sakura' stood up and the two walked together and 'Sakura' spotted a violet door. "_I wonder where that does that door?"_

"What door?"

"_Don't be a baka, I'm talking about that door." _'Sakura' pointed out.

"No need to be rude." Both Sakura's walked towards the door, "There's no doorknob."

'Sakura' pushed Sakura away from the door and then tried to kick it down but the door proved to be sturdier, _"So how the hell do we open it now?!"_

"Maybe we have to use magic to open it." Sakura suggested. 'Sakura' tried first, she conjured up a ball of wind and pushed it towards the door but it glowed and 'Sakura' attack bounced off it and went back towards the girls blasting them back on the ground. "Well that was unexpected." Sakura said groaning in pain.

"_There must be something very important behind that door to have a shield like that." _'Sakura' groaned.

"If only I had POWER, I could knock down that door." Sakura said standing up with 'Sakura' standing as well.

"_Or it could backfire on you."_

"Well, it's something. For all we know, that door can probably get me out of here."

'_Yeah, leaving me here alone again.'_ 'Sakura' thought. "_Do you think you can call on the cards?"_

"Since this is my heart, I can probably still call on them."

"_Try it out."_

Sakura closed her eyes and focused, "POWER, I call you to come to me!"

* * *

In Sakura's hospital room, everyone was still sitting in the room listening to Sakura heartbeat when suddenly the book glowed and everyone looked up. The book opened and the POWER card came out, then the card appeared in it true form, standing next to Sakura body.

"POWER? Why did you come out?" Kero asked

"I hear Sakura-san calling me. She needs me." POWER answered she then floated above Sakura and entered into her body.

"Why would Sakura need POWER?" Tomoyo asked

"I have no idea. We just have to wait till POWER comes back." Eriol answered.

* * *

POWER was looking around the void, searching for a sign of her mistress, POWER then closed her eyes sensing for Sakura aura. "POWER!" Sakura voice said. POWER looked up to see Sakura and another Sakura, who looked different. POWER floated to Sakura.

"Sakura-san!" POWER yelled as she hugged her mistress. "We all missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Sakura cried. "How is everyone?"

"Worried to death ."

"Really?" Sakura said sadly. POWER nodded.

"Keroberos and Yue are always with you, they never left. Tomoyo-san, Eriol-sama, Li-san, Touya-san, Yukito-san and your father are always in your room. They came to the hospital after their done with school and work. Yue-san practically has to make them leave. Your friends and Sonomi-san came as well. Your room is filled with cards and flowers."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Sakura said bowing her head.

"They know, Sakura-san. But we just wish that you would come back."

"Trust me POWER, for the last week, I've been trying."

POWER nodded then looked at the other Sakura, "Who is she?"

Sakura was about to answer when the other Sakura answered for her, "_I'm your mistress dark side."_

POWER gasp, "Sakura-san what are you doing with her?"

"She is a part of me, so I have no choice but to be around her."

"_Wow I totally feel the love."_ 'Sakura' said sarcastically. POWER understood but still didn't trust the other Sakura since she had a dark aura.

"So what do you need me for?" POWER asked

"This door" Sakura turned around and pointed. "May lead me out of here, but we can't open so I need you to help me break it down."

"Alright." POWER moved towards the door and then punched the door but it still didn't budge. The child punched and kick it but still it didn't moved.

"_How could it not work?!" _'Sakura' yelled.

"I sense something familiar behind this door." POWER said.

"_What does that do for us?"_

"I'm just stating a fact." POWER whined.

"I have an idea maybe it will be opened the same way I opened the door to the auras."

"_Why didn't you think of that before?!" _'Sakura' yelled and Sakura frowned.

"Leave Sakura-san alone, you bully." POWER said defending her mistress. 'Sakura' frowned and elsewhere.

Sakura sighed and placed her hand on the door; it glowed but didn't do anything else. Sakura closed her eyes, "Hear my words, hear my cry, I call upon my power of the stars to release the seal on this door and for it to open!" Sakura hand glowed and the door seemed to open an inch but it wouldn't move beyond that. "It didn't work." Sakura said sadly.

"Well it worked a little." POWER said trying to comfort her mistress. The POWER had an idea. "Sakura-san maybe you need help."

"Help? From who?"

"Well since the other Sakura is a part of you, maybe the two of you need to work together and maybe you can open the door."

Both Sakura looked at each other, "_It's worth a shot."_ 'Sakura' said and Sakura shrugged. Both of them put their hands on the door and repeated the spell Sakura did. "Hear my words, hear my cry for **we** call upon our power of the stars to release the seal on this door and for it to open!" The door completely opened. Both Sakura's and POWER cheered, "_We did it!"_

"Yatta!" Both Sakura's and POWER then went inside the door. The room was practically empty except for a large orb of golden light in the middle of the room.

"Such a strange heart you have Sakura-san." POWER said

"Tell me about it."

'Sakura finally you arrived.' A voice said.

"Did any of you say something?" Sakura asked

'Sakura' and POWER shook their heads.

'It was I who said that.'

Sakura's and POWER turned to look at the large orb, "_The orb spoke?_" 'Sakura' asked.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

'I am the part of you that you have yet to release.'

"How do I release you?" Sakura asked

"_I think the more important question is why should we release you?"_

"I think we should trust her." Sakura said

"_You think we should trust everybody_."

"I don't trust you." Sakura said bluntly. 'Sakura' scoffed.

'You can't release me until you accept yourself.'

"Accept myself? I already accept myself."

'Not all parts of you.'

"What other parts do I need to accept?"

"When you realize it I will be released.'

"What is with people being so cryptic towards me?"

The voice giggled, 'I didn't mean for it to sound that way, but it's the truth. But if you were to release me you would be able to leave.'

Sakura sighed, "Really?"

'Hai'

POWER walked to Sakura, "Sakura-san, I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

Sakura nodded, "Arigato. POWER you should go back to the book."

"But Sakura-san-"

"No buts POWER go back and when you get back tell everyone that I love them and I'll see them soon."

POWER waved and smiled, "See you soon." Sakura waved back and with flash POWER was gone.

Sakura turned back to the orb, "If I accept myself will I be able to leave?"

'Hai'

* * *

POWER was out of Sakura body and POWER couldn't help but stare at the difference of her mistress she just saw and the girl that lay on the bed before her. Her hair no longer had the shine her body seemed thinner and her skin matched the white sheets. POWER was so in her thoughts she didn't hear Eriol call her name.

"POWER!" Eriol cried

POWER turned around to see everyone staring at her, "Gomen I was lost in my thoughts."

"POWER, did you see Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"Hai"

"How did she seem? Is she alright? Is she hungry?" Tomoyo asked bombarding POWER with her many questions.

"Sakura-san is fine. She looks just like she did before she went into this state."

"Did she say why she went into a coma?" Kero asked

"No, but I told her that we all missed her."

"Did she tell you anything?" Eriol asked

"No but she is with her dark side."

"Her dark side?!" they all cried

"That explains why she aura went dark." Eriol stated

"But why did she turn back?" Syaoran asked causing Eriol to shrug his shoulders.

"Why did she need you?" Fujitaka asked.

"There was a door that Sakura-san need to open. Sakura-san said it might help her wake up." POWER answered.

"Did you open it?" Yukito asked

"No, the door wouldn't budge. It made a powerful seal on it. But with the combined power of Sakura and her dark side they were able to open it."

"What was inside?" Yue asked

"It was empty except for a large orb in the middle of the room. A woman voice spoke through it, it sounded familiar to me."

"Could it be Marisha-Ten?"

"No, it didn't sound like her voice."

"What did the woman say?" Tomoyo wondered

"She said Sakura finally as if she was waiting for Sakura-san then she told Sakura-san that if she releases her so will be able to leave. But the only way for Sakura-san to release her is if Sakura-san were to accept herself."

"Accept herself?" they all asked making POWER to nod.

"What does Sakura have to accept?" Kero asked

"I don't know." POWER was about to go back into card form but then she remembered something. "Sakura-san want me to tell you that she loves you all and that she will see you all soon." Everyone spirits seem to have risen after hearing POWER say that.

* * *

"Accept myself? How do I accept myself?" Sakura repeated over and over to herself.

"_Repeating won't help you."_

"Well, you're not exactly helping me to find a solution."

"_I don't see why you're rushing to leave."_

"Please tell me you're joking." 'Sakura' looked at her. Sakura sighed, "I have a life, friends, a boyfriend. I don't want to stay here by myself."

"_What am I?"_

"You're not exactly to a good companion. After all you did try to turn me evil."

'Sakura' scoffed, "_Whatever"_

"Wait, you're a part of me."

"_Yeah, I think we already established that."_

"I have to accept every part of me. The only thing I didn't accept was you. That morning I was fighting you and it brought me here. But how can I accept you without turning evil?"

'Everyone has a dark side but they learn to balance it.' The woman voice said.

"A balance of course, just likes how Clow told me the stars balance the moon and the sun. You and her balance out the power of the stars within me."

"_How does she fit in the equation?"_

"Isn't it obvious, you are my dark side, she is within the light."

"_I'm guessing that makes you balance between us."_

Sakura nodded and turned to the orb, "So what now?"

'You both have to touch the orb; if you truly have come to a compromise then it should work.'

Sakura turned to her other self, "So _is_ everything okay with us?"

'Sakura' sighed, _"I don't know? Are we okay?"_

"Well I am still mad about you lying to me, but you are my dark side so I should move on from it."

'Sakura' nodded, "_Then I guess, everything is fine."_ They both walked up to the walked up to the orb and placed their hands on it. The orb glowed brighter than it was before making both Sakura cover their eyes, and then the orb broke revealing a woman who was the a couple inches taller than both of the girls.

'I knew you would find a balance.'

Sakura squinted her eyes trying to see the woman but the light behind her made it difficult. All Sakura could see was the woman figure. 'Sakura' walked over to the woman and then both touched each other hand. 'Sakura' changed and she became the woman height, she longer wore the same clothes Sakura did but now it was a long strapless black dress that hugged her body.

'Now that you found a balance within yourself, you'll now be able to be with your loved ones, and remember to always be confident in yourself.'

"Will we meet again?"

"_Of course we will, now go everyone's waiting for you." _The woman and 'Sakura' lifted their hands and Sakura was enveloped in a wave light and darkness. She closed her eyes and as she was swallowed by it. She opened her eyes again to see herself in a hospital room; she looked around to see Yue and Kero sitting on the couch. They were all asleep it seems. Sakura smiled, 'I'm back.'

* * *

Marisha-Ten smiled, "She's back. I knew she would awaken soon." She walked out of her throne room and was walking down her corridors and heard arguing, she looked into one of the rooms to see Kasai and Chikaze arguing and Chi and Mizu watching their siblings argue and possibly waiting for two to clash. Marisha-Ten smiled to herself. 'They are so much like children.' She continued walking and absently touched her necklace. 'Okaa-san, imoto-chan, how I long to see you.' (AN: Marisha-Ten backstory will be revealed in another story but for now I'll give pieces.)

* * *

Sakura woke up with the sun beaming on her face, and she smiled being that it's been a week since she has seen the sun. She noticed the stirring of the people in the room and closed her eyes pretending that she was still in a coma. She heard shuffling of clothing and yawning of her guardians.

"Aww, she still didn't come back yet." Sakura heard Kero whine

"You just have to be patient, Keroberos." Yue said with a tone of annoyance.

"I've been waiting for practically a week, I'm tired of waiting. I want her back!"

"Keroberos don't yell." Yue scolded. "It would be weird that there a second voice in here when there's only two people and one in a coma."

"Fine" Kero said. Sakura wanted to laugh so badly but she somehow managed to stay quiet. After a couple of minutes Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she opened her eyes.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kero-chan, Yue." Sakura smiled

Yue and Kero stared at her, Yue was the first to recover, "Sakura-sama you're finally awake."

"Hai"

Kero flew to Sakura and hugged her, "Sakura-chan finally! We missed you so much. Now we can leave and I can get some cake."

Yue and Sakura sweat dropped, "Our mistress has been in coma for a week and all you care about is cake? You are a horrible guardian." Yue scolded

"Urusai Yue." Kero said

"Yue, Kero I missed you guys so much." Sakura said. The cards noticed that Sakura awaken so they all flew out the book and floated around her. "I missed you guys as well." LIGHT, DARK AND WINDY appeared in their full forms.

"We are all excited that you finally awakened Sakura-san." LIGHT said.

"We never stopped hoping that you would return." WINDY smiled.

"Hai, we all believed in you." DARK said

"I so glad I have you guys." Sakura said. There was a knock at the door and the cards went back in the book and Kero went stuffed toy mode.

Dr. Hamada walked in the room, "Oh, Kinomoto-san, you woke up. That good but also very surprising."

"I'm a surprising woman." Sakura laughed.

Dr. Hamada smiled, "Well its seems everything seems to be fine but I will do a couple of test and if all goes well you should be back home in a few days."

"That's wonderful." Sakura smiled. Dr. Hamada walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Kero cheered over the fact that he was leaving and getting cake which earning him a glare from Yue and a laugh from Sakura. Hours later, Toya, Yukito, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Fujitaka were on the elevator in the hospital to go to Sakura room. When they neared the door they heard laughing and the sounds a female talking.

"Could it be?" Tomoyo asked. Fujitaka opened the door to see a smiling Sakura sitting upright on her bed.

"Sakura!" They all cried. They ran into the room, all wanting to hug her and repeating over and over on how much they missed her.

* * *

AN: Yay, Sakura woke up! Chapter 10 is coming up. Please place a REVIEW so I know how I'm doing. I have another CCS fanfic that I'm writing. If you like a Yue and Sakura paring then this story is for you. It's ingoing but it shouldn't take too long. I also have an Eriol and Sakura pairing fanfic story. Till next time, ja mata ne!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. (Sadly) All I own is the story, and the characters I made up.

Sorry for taking too long, I hope you guys like this. **PLEASE READ THEN REVIEW**.

AN: Keroberos and Spinel Sun mean that there in their true forms. Kero and Spinel means that they are in their false forms.

Ages:

Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouji: 16  
Syaoran Li & Eriol Hiiragizawa: 17  
Toya Kinomoto & Yukito Tsukishiro: 24

Last time….

_Dr. Hamada smiled, "Well its seems everything seems to be fine but I will do a couple of test and if all goes well you should be back home in a few days."_

"_That's wonderful." Sakura smiled. Dr. Hamada walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Kero cheered over the fact that he was leaving and getting cake which earning him a glare from Yue and a laugh from Sakura. Hours later, Toya, Yukito, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Fujitaka were on the elevator in the hospital to go to Sakura room. When they neared the door they heard laughing and the sounds a female talking. _

"_Could it be?" Tomoyo asked. Fujitaka opened the door to see a smiling Sakura sitting upright on her bed._

"_Sakura!" They all cried. They ran into the room, all wanting to hug her and repeating over and over on how much they missed her._

* * *

Chapter 10

"I missed you guys too." Sakura laughed after they all separated.

"Sakura, do you know why you fainted and fell into a coma?" Syaoran asked

Sakura sighed, "Hai" Everyone stood waiting for her to explain. "By not accepting every part of me, my heart, my body became imbalanced."

"So what happened with your aura?" Eriol wondered

"While in my heart, I discovered that I had a dark side and she was very much alive. She told me if I accepted the darkness in my heart that I will be able to go home. But what she didn't tell me is that I will lose all my emotions that I will become an empty shell. Since I didn't know that, I accepted it because I just wanted to come back." Sakura was fearful of telling everyone that last part since she thought they would scold her but she looked up to see that they understood what she was saying.

"So how did you overcome it?" Kero asked

"Marisha-Ten stopped me."

"Marisha-Ten?!" they cried out.

"She helped you?" Syaoran asked and Sakura nodded in response.

"She is one confusing enemy." Yue said.

"She was the one who told me what would've happened if I were to accept it. She sort of saved me." Sakura said.

"Very confusing enemy." Eriol said. 'Could she be doing what I did when I wanted Sakura to change the cards? But if she is helping why is she being dangerous about it?'

"What else happened?" Tomoyo said.

"After Marisha-Ten saved me, my other self and I had an argument. After laying some rules, we decided to work together, so for a couple of a day we have been wondering around my heart and that's when we came upon the door. I'm guessing POWER already told you guys most of the story."

"Yeah she told us." Toya said. "She said that there was an orb and a woman voice coming from it."

"She also told us the voice sounded familiar." Yukito added.

Sakura looked confused, "It didn't sound familiar to me."

"So it someone the cards meet or heard." Syaoran said

"But who? We're the only ones that talk to the cards." Sakura said

"How true." Eriol nodded. "POWER told us the woman voice said that you will leave one you accept yourself. But what exactly did you have to accept?"

"Well I realized that the dark side of me was a part of that I had to accept."

"But if you accepted your dark half you would be evil." Syaoran said

"Yeah that the same thing I said, and the woman told me that everyone has a dark side but they have to learn how to balance it. Then I remembered what Clow-san told me about how the stars balance the sun and the moon and I realize that my situation was the same thing. My dark half is like the moon the woman was the sun and I was the stars. The woman then told me that if I truly had accepted it then I would set her free and I would leave as well. Obviously me being here mean that it worked." Sakura smiled

"Did you ever see the woman?" Eriol asked

"No. There was a light behind her that was blinding me so all I could see was her figure. The the strangest thing happened."

"Nani?" They all asked

"My dark half walked over to the woman and once they touched hands, my dark half grew the same height as the woman and her clothes changed into formal wear. Then they raised their hands toward me and I surrounded my light and darkness. Next thing I know I'm here."

"It's a good thing too, kaijuu." Toya teased

"I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"I know how you feel." Syaoran said glaring at a smiling Eriol. A knock was heard and Kero went into stuffed mode, Dr. Hamada walked in.

"Oh, gomen nasai for interrupting a private moment but I will have to prep Kinomoto-san to have a MRI to check to her brain functioning and her body is fine as well." Dr. Hamada said. "Don't worry, Kinomoto-san you will be fine as long as you don't have any jewelry on you. A nurse will come in shortly to take you to the MRI room. Mr. Kinomoto may I have a word with you outside." Fujitaka nodded and followed the doctor outside. Sakura mind registered the doctor's word and her hand flew to her neck and she realized it wasn't there.

Seeing what she was looking for Yue took out her star key from his hidden pockets, "Here Sakura-sama. I took it before the doctors did."

"Arigato Yue." Sakura smiled. Yue nodded in response.

"Now that Sakura awake, what happens now?" Tomoyo asked

"Well, Marisha-Ten is soon to realize that Sakura-chan is awake and will send her guardians once she leaves the hospital and we still don't know what Marisha-Ten plans are for Sakura." Eriol sighed, "Her actions confuse me."

"Her actions confuse us all." Yue said. Knock was heard and two nurse came in and unhook the machines and unlock the bed allowing them to move Sakura without her getting out of bed. They wheeled her out the room and one of the nurses told everyone that the MRI's would take an hour and then Sakura would be back.

* * *

Marisha-Ten walked into the guardian common room, "Chi, Sakura-san is awake."

Chi stood up, "So now I attack her?"

"No, wait until she leaves and is recovered."

"But I waited a week for her to awake up." Chi whined making her siblings sweat drop

"Hai, I know but just wait a little longer, once I give the okay you may have your fun." Marisha-Ten said leaving the room.

"Yeah if you call having my butt kicked fun." Chi scoffed.

"Mistress is very protective of the card's mistress." Chikaze said

"If she was truly protective she would've helped the card mistress out of her coma." Kasai answered

"True but Chikaze is right the Mistress seem protective of the child." Mizu added

"Well, mistress said all will be revealed at the end of all this so we just have to wait." Chi said.

* * *

Sakura was wheeled back into the room by two male nurses; she just finished her MRI's which took longer than expected. The male nurses lock the wheels to prevent the bed from moving, smiled and mumbled 'good-bye'.

"That took a while." Syaoran said.

"I know, I practically feel asleep while they were doing it." Sakura said

"I wonder why it took so long." Fujitaka wondered. Since no one knew everyone told Sakura everything she missed in the past week. Tomoyo made some new designs which she might alter since Sakura looked a bit thinner, Eriol and Syaoran had made a truce not to fight but it broke the moment Eriol used his favorite nickname on Syaoran, and Eriol told Sakura of Nakuru crazy antics and how his living room was burned by one of these antics. Fujitaka, Toya and Yukito had nothing to share since they were concerned about Sakura but they felt like they shouldn't share that with her, since Sakura never like being a burden to others. Dr. Hamada walked in, moments later, with the MRI results. He wanted to speak to Fujitaka privately but Fujitaka told him it was best if he shared everything with everyone.

"Almost all of your tests were perfectly fine but there was something strange on your brain scan." Dr. Hamada said

"What do you mean 'strange'?" Toya asked

"Well while Kinomoto-san was in a coma we have been monitoring her brain and when she had woken up we would've been alert but we weren't which concern me. But after reviewing her scan I saw numerous activities, and I've never seen so much activity. We have access to 10% of our brain but I think that Kinomoto-san has more-" Dr. Hamada stopped suddenly.

Sakura looked around and saw everyone else seem frozen as well. "What just happened?"

'I stopped it.' The woman voice said

Sakura instantly recognized the voice, "The woman from the orb. How did you do this?"

'I used TIME.'

"How can you use TIME? Also how can you freeze Syaoran, Eriol, Kero and Yue?"

'That will be revealed later.'

"Why did you stop time?"

"_To stop the doctor from getting too close to the truth."_

"My dark side?"

"We_ have names you know!"_

"Gomen, I don't know your names." Sakura said

'I am Amaterasu but you can call me Mitsuko.'

"_I'm __Izanami and you can call me__Kurami."_

"Okay but do you mind telling me what truth Dr. Hamada was close to."

'Like the doctor said before people have access to 10% of their brain but people with magic have access to 50% which depends on the level of magic they possess. You had 50% but since you were in a coma they didn't see this but now they can.'

"So that the numerous activities he saw?"

"_Yes and no_" Sakura looked confused Kurami sighed. "_Since you accepted all parts of yourself your powers have grown a lot. So now you probably have more access to your brain than before."_

"Really?" Sakura

"Hai" both girls said.

"_You'll be able to do things you've never done before."_

"So what do we do about Dr. Hamada? He will probably keep asking questions and might do more tests." Sakura glowed and the magic circle appeared beneath her bed. Soon a card floated down in her hands. When the glowing stopped, Sakura saw it was a new three Sakura cards. "You made new cards?"

'We made new cards. You did it before because of the amount of love you had for Syaoran but now you can do it whenever but it takes lot of energy.'

"_Luckily we have healing abilities."_

Sakura looked at the cards it was violet and had the same designs of the other cards. The first card had the picture showed the side view of a head with symbols in it. Sakura guess it meant the memories inside a person. The second was a child who was holding a small cube, the third was a woman holding a large cube. Sakura looked at the names of the cards "MEMORY, ALTER, and TRANSFORM?"

'The MEMORY card can take away memories, added them and change them. ALTER can change only the little things like in a picture while TRANSFORM can dramatically change any form. These cards should help you; if you want to create more just think about it and its purpose. As longs as it has a purpose it shouldn't cause any problems. '

"_Sakura-chan use MEMORY and ALTER on the doctor and on the brain scan." _Kurami said

"Hai, MEMORY make Dr. Hamada forget about my strange brain scan and make him think that everything is normal, ALTER change my brain scan to make it appear normal." The MEMORY and ALTER card glowed.

'Till next time Sakura-chan.' Mitsuko said

"_Bye" _Kurami said. Time resumed and Dr. Hamada looked confused.

"Umm, I sort of lost my train of thought."

"You were saying how my brain scans looked normal and everything is fine." Sakura smiled

"I was?" Dr. Hamada thought for a moment. "Oh right I did. Gomen nasai, it been a long tiring day." He laughed nervously. "Since everything is fine you can leave to go home tomorrow. Kinomoto-san just fill out the release forms for Sakura-san and she will be ready to go tomorrow. Also Sakura-san you should be taking it easy for a little while, any problems might either put you back into a coma or might damage your brain." Dr. Hamada said then walked out the room.

"Umm, does anyone else wonder what just happened?" Yukito said

"Nope but I have a feeling a certain sorceress does." Eriol smiled

"Sakura-chan what happened?" Tomoyo asked

"Well, you know the woman in the orb I released." Everyone nodded their heads. "Well she used the TIME card to freeze everyone."

"How was she able to make all of us stop in time as well? How was she even able to use the card?" Eriol asked

"I thought people with magical powers would be able to still be unfrozen in time." Syaoran said

"Well she didn't say how exactly. She said she'll tell me later." Sakura said nervously.

Eriol saw Sakura holding three cards, "What cards are you holding?"

"While time was stopped we meaning Mitsuko, Kurami who is my dark side and I made these three new cards. She said that now it will be easier to make them as longs as they have a purpose."

"Three new cards and I wasn't there to video tape?!" Tomoyo cried

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan. Next time." Sakura sweat dropped

"I look forward to that." Tomoyo smiled

"You made three cards?!" Syaoran, Eriol and Kero yelled

"Hai" Sakura laughed nervously. Fujitaka, Yukito and Toya looked confused.

"Is she not allowed to make new cards?" Fujitaka asked

"She is, but it takes a lot of energy to make them. You must be very powerful to still be up after making three new cards." Eriol said

"I feel fine." Sakura assured

"This just got even more interesting. I just wished I brought my video camera." Tomoyo smiled sadly making everyone sweat drop. The book floated to Sakura, she took out a pen from the desk and wrote her name, then placed the three new cards in book with the others. Everyone stayed, excited over the fact that Sakura was leaving the following day. Fujitaka left to fill out forms for Sakura's release. Hour's later everyone left the room and to tell Sakura friends and family about her waking and up and leaving the hospital the next day. Fujitaka decided to plan a homecoming party for Sakura, which Tomoyo help planned. The next day everyone quickly decorated the house, and ran around the town for food. Tomoyo had designed a dress for such an occasion.

"Tomoyo, why do I have to wear a dress?"

"It you're leaving the hospital so it best to look beautiful today." Tomoyo said keeping most of the real reason from her. Sakura sat on the edge of bed and was about to stand up but her legs gave out; Yue caught her before she fell on her face.

"Be careful Sakura-sama, you haven't walked in week. It will take a while for you to get you use to walking again." Yue stated while holding her up. Tomoyo took her and lead her to the bathroom where she could shower and dress. After she did she came out looking beautiful, she was still thin and her skin was still pale but the dress looked beautiful o. The dress was violet with spaghetti straps and was mid v, it was long enough that it went to her ankles; she wore a jean jacket and white flats, she took the star key and placed it around her neck and hid it under her dress. A nurse knocks and came in with a wheelchair and she commented on how pretty she looked. Sakura sat in the chair, holding Kero while Tomoyo was holding the cards book, Yue was right behind them. Toya was waiting outside for them, he help Sakura in the backseat, Yue sat in the front while Tomoyo sat in the back with her. They arrived at the house and Yue was helping Sakura walk to the door. The house was quiet but when they entered the living room everyone yelled, "Surprise"

"HOOOEEE!" Sakura cried. Everyone laughed at her outburst except for Yue. Tomoyo was videotaping with a camera Sakura didn't notice was in her hand. "How long were you videotaping me?"

"Since the hospital." Tomoyo smiled, she took Kero from her hands and slowly backed away from the crowd that gathered around Sakura. She gave Kero the book and promise to bring food to him whenever she could and with that he flew upstairs. Tomoyo entered the living room to see Sakura sitting on the couch and Yue standing behind her but his eyes were closed and his arms were cross.

"Sakura, we're so glad you're awake. We missed you so much!" Chiharu said hugging her friend.

"I glad as well." Sakura smiled

"So you woke up the day before yesterday night?" Rika asked

"Hai"

"Oh okay. You know after people wake up from a coma they still in the hospital for another week." Naoko said, though she mainly read scary stories she reads other different genres of stories as well.

"Well since everything was fine with me, there was no reason for me to stay longer." Sakura answered

"You know-" Takeshi began before Chiharu put her hands around his neck.

"Takeshi-kun, don't start this party with your lies." Chiharu commanded

"Hai"

Syaoran went over to her and hugged her though Toya was glaring at the couple. He stayed by her side helping whenever he could. Sakura felt so lucky to have someone like Syaoran. Sakura smiled happy to be back home. Sonomi arrived for a quick visit before leaving for the office again; she gave Sakura a bear hug causing her to almost stop breathing. She finally released her and Sakura had to force air back into her lungs.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sakura-chan." Sonomi said

"Arigato for coming to visit me." Sakura said

"Of course." Sonomi said before hugging Sakura and saying hi and hugging Tomoyo and then she left. The party went well and Tomoyo delivered on her promise to bring food for Kero to which he enjoyed. Soon everyone left except for Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol who offered to help clean. Fujitaka didn't want Sakura to exert herself so she couldn't help out, he then told her that she was staying home the following day but she will go to school the next after that. Tomoyo, Eriol, Toya and Yukito left leaving Syaoran with Sakura which Toya didn't like at all.

"Do you need anything else Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"No, I'm fine." Sakura replied. "Arigato for everything." Sakura leaned in to kiss Syaoran and he leaned in close to her. They kissed for a while then they separated smiling at one another, they then held each other as if they would never see each other again. Syaoran reluctantly pulled away from Sakura.

"I'll come some over afterschool tomorrow." Syaoran said

"Ja ne" Sakura smiled. Sakura lead walked with him to the door and watched as he left the porch and walked in the street. Sakura sighed then went upstairs and then got ready for bed.

The following day Sakura had to stay home from school. She spent most of the morning in bed until she felt the need to move around. She walked downstairs to make food. Kero and Yue came downstairs.

"Sakura shouldn't you be lying down or something?" Kero said

"Cooking is not going to give me stress, Kero-chan."

"You never know!"

Sakura sighed, knowing that Kero-chan was probably going to stop her doing anything that he considered stressful to her and she wouldn't be surprised if he took advantage over that. After eating she went upstairs to start on the homework Tomoyo brought over yesterday. Hours later Sakura finished all her work even the math which was strange since she didn't understand math at all. Once she was done the doorbell rang revealing Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran. They stayed for while talking about what happened at school. Hours later Eriol, Syaoran and Syaoran were about to leave since it was getting dark but stopped when they suddenly felt an earthquake, and then it suddenly stopped.

"Whoa, that was strange." Syaoran said. Yue and Keroberos came downstairs

"Is everyone okay?" Yue asked

"Hai" they all answered and the doorbell rang showing it was Nakuru and Spinel.

"We felt the earthquake and Suppie said we should come over and check on you." Nakuru said

"We have to make sure Eriol-san is okay. Stop calling me Suppie!" Spinel said.

"We're fine but if I didn't know any better I'd say EARTHY was released." Eriol said. As he said that another earthquake happened.

"I'm starting to think this earthquake is not normal." Syaoran said and then another earthquake happened shaking in the room.

Sakura then stood up, "Syaoran right. I feel a presence with these earthquakes."

Syaoran and Eriol tried to sense what Sakura was feeling, "I don't sense anything." Eriol said

"Neither do I." Syaoran said

Yue, Kero, Spinel and Nakuru tried to sense a presence but they couldn't either, "We feel nothing as well." Kero said

"How is it that Sakura feels it and the rest of you don't?" Tomoyo asked. The others shrug. "Sakura, where the presence coming from?"

"The presence feels like it in the park." Sakura replied

"Why is it that almost every time there trouble it's at the park?" Syaoran asked as they were getting up to go to the park.

"Matte, Sakura you have to wear my costume." Tomoyo said making Sakura sweat drop.

Sakura sighed, "Hai" Sakura and Tomoyo ran upstairs and Sakura quickly changed into Tomoyo costumes. Sakura costume had a white sleeveless bodysuit with a violet dress and long skirt that reached the knees over it. The skirt was parted to show the short underneath the skirt. She wore violet ankle boots and a white hat with white gloves. (AN: This is like the costume she wore in Ep. 48, just different colors.)

Everyone ran towards the park and entered a clearing. (AN: the part of the park where she battled the CREATE card) Eriol and Sakura took out their staffs, Kero, Spinel, Nakuru and Yue transformed (AN: Yue was in his human form before) Syaoran took out this sword and Tomoyo took out her camera. Everyone looked around then suddenly there was another earthquake and the ground started the rise before the gang. The ground rose higher and on top was a woman; Sakura thought she remembered seeing before. Sakura told Tomoyo to go somewhere safe so Tomoyo moved behind a tree but still was able to see everything from her view.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive. I am Chi, guardian of the element earth. You fought my brother Mizu of the water and my sister Chikaze of the wind, but I will not lose against you." Chi said

"That what your brother and sister said before I defeated them and you will be no different!" Sakura yelled.

"That's what you think!" Chi yelled. She lifted up pieces of the earth and sent them towards the gang. Sakura sent the SHEILD card to protect everyone. "You can't keep using that card, Card Mistress." She sent a large boulder that cracked the SHIELD.

Syaoran ran out from under SHEILD, "Obey the command, God of Thunder, come forth!" Eriol lifted his staff and lightening shot out of it. Chi lifted another boulder to protect herself but the attacks broke the boulder. Yue and Ruby flew to the sky where Chi stood and shot crystal and arrows at her. Chi raise the ground the block it and sent large rocks towards them knocking them down. Keroberos and Spinel Sun flew to her and blast her. Chi was knocked off but another 'hill' rose and caught her and she lifted boulders which hit the two. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol ran to the guardians checking on them. Chi then created a sandstorm blinding everyone.

"WINDY, clear the storm!" Sakura yelled. Chi clenched her fists and lifted rocks which sharped and sent them towards them. "TRANSFORM change the rocks to flowers!" The card did as it was asked and the rock turned to flowers and it flew down on them.

"Crap!" Chi growled. She raised her hands towards everyone and they began to sink in the ground. They realized she make the ground into quicksand.

"FLOAT, lift us all out of the quick sand!" The FLOAT card then lifted all them of the quicksand and moved them away from it. "I'm tired of this battle, WOODY create vines and grab the earth guardian!" Chi soon found herself trap in vines she start to escape from the vines and Sakura saw this. "EARTHY, capture Chi-san." The EARTHY went into her dragon form rose from the ground and went encircled Chi. WOODY retied herself to Chi arms keeping her from using her magic over the earth and they were going down to Sakura. Mizu, Kasai and Chikaze watched.

"How sad" Chikaze said.

"We better help her before the card mistress does." Mizu said. Kasai nodded and sent fireballs to break the vines, and the grasp EARTHY had on Chi. WOODY and EARTHY had no choice but to release Chi since they were getting burned. Chi was falling and Chikaze sent a wind to catch Chi and they all disappeared back to their world. WOODY and EARTHY returned to their card form and went into Sakura hands.

"EARTHY, WOODY are you alright?" Sakura asked

"A bit burned but otherwise fine, Sakura-san." WOODY said

"Hai, we're fine." EARTHY said

"Are you sure I could heal you if you like."

"Really Sakura-san we are fine." EARTHY said

"Alright" Sakura put the cards in her pocket of her dress and turned to the others.

"Seems they got away." Tomoyo said

"Only cause she had help from her siblings." Syaoran added

"But she will come back with vengeance." Eriol said

"How do you know?" Ruby said

"She was defeated by her own element."

"That's just sad." Ruby said shaking her head.

"If she does come back, I'll be ready." Sakura said

"Then I better make another pretty costume." Tomoyo smiled causing everyone except Yue to fall (anime style).

"That new card proved to be helpful." Eriol said after he recovered.

"It sure did. Seems Mitsuko was right." Sakura smiled

* * *

"How embarrassing!" Chi cried. "What would mistress say when she finds out I've been defeated by my own element?!"

"I wouldn't worry on what she says just on what she might do." Kasai laughed.

"Well she didn't punished Mizu and me." Chikaze said

"Well yeah you were defeat by other elements but Chi was defeated by her own elemental power. Guardian of the earth defeated by the earth. That freakin' hilarious!" Kasai laughed

"We'll see who's laughing when the card Mistress defeats you!" Chi said

Kasai stopped laughing, "We both know that will not happen. Fire is a dangerous element after all."

"And earth is a powerful element. No one can escape it, it's all around you."

"Whatever."

Chi growled, "Next time, I will make sure that I won't be defeat especially by my own element."

"No you'll either be defeated by water, lightening, or wind." Kasai smiled causing Mizu and Chikaze to laugh. Chi growled and tackled Kaisai to the ground and the two started fighting on another.

* * *

AN: Sorry I took so long. School was extra annoying. I hope you like this one please place a review and tell me what you think. Till next time ja ne!


End file.
